Is that Izuku?
by Zombie Executioner
Summary: One day a giant dragon surfaces from the sea and transforms into a young man. He gets into a skirmish with Izuku and now Class 1-A and some of their teachers are watching realities of Izuku? What is happening? IzukuxHarem A lot of Mineta Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**AHA DIDN'T EXPECT THIS DID YOU! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA! ANY OTHER REALITIES THAT NEED TO BE VIEWED LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Japan. Heroes were doing their thing as a giant dragon surfaced from the sea...WAIT WHAT! Civilians screamed as they saw this monster rise from the sea. He stood around thirty meters tall and had a humanoid figure. His scales were a dark grey with blood red eyes. His teeth were jagged with a dark red tongue. His claws were sharper than any blade as he stomped onto the shore.

The dragon stomped onto the shore as The Self Defense force and heroes, who were close by, tried to stop this giant beast. No matter what they did nothing seemed to affect it. The dragon continued its march down the road of Japan...until he was hit in the face by Mt. Lady.

"Canyon Cannon!" She yelled as she knocked down the dragon

"About time you showed up!" Death Arms yelled

"OW YOU BITCH!" The dragon roared "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? YOU COME STOMPING ONTO LAND! WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!?" Kamui Woods yelled at the dragon

"Well excuse me if my quirk makes me look like this asshole!" He yelled back

"S-Sorry" Kamui Woods apologized

"Don't worry about it happens all the time." The Dragon said with a shrug

"Still it was kinda rude to assume you were a monster" Mt. Lady said as she laughed nervously

"Oh no I am" Record scratch

"What?" Death Arms asked

"I am a monster. I'm just that I don't really attack unless someone attacks me, but you guys apologized so we cool" The Dragon said as he got back up and towered over them

"You are big!" Mt. Lady said with wide eyes

"Welll yeah I'm thirty meters tall. Wait till you see my wing span!" The Dragon said as he unfurled his wings as they were at least forty meters long

"DEAR GOD!" Death Arms yelled in surprise

"Yup now if you excuse me I got work to do." The Dragon said as he continued on his way and snapping the heroes out of their surprise

"What do you mean by "work" dragon" Kamui Woods asked suspiciously

"Hey! Im not gonna destroy the city!" The Dragon said as his tail destroyed a bill board "Okay except for that"

"Being that tall must suck" Death Arms said in sympathy

"It does but hey at least I'm not really hurt by random things." The Dragon replied as he walked towards UA...WAIT UA!?

Class 1-A watched the entire interaction as it stepped over the wall and got down on one knee. While they were in awe of it one person asked a question.

"How did you breath under the water?" Momo asked confused it clearly wasn't amphibious so the fact it got up from the water with out gasping for air when it could have flown to Japan was confusing

"Well little one I do have gills under my scales so I can breath beneath the waves. Also while I could have flown here I can only fly for a certain amount of time. After all my size is pretty heavy on its own. Now shall I get to why I am here?" The Dragon asked

"Yes you fucking dragon tell us!" Bakugo yelled at him while causing explosions in the palm of his hands

"SILENCE YOU COCKY LITTLE SHIT!" The Dragon roared shaking the very earth

"Bakugo while it is normal for you to do that. I'm only gonna ask this once. PLEASE DO NOT PISS OF THE GIANT DRAGON WHOSE OWN ROAR CAN SHAKE THE EARTH!" Kirishima yelled not wanting to die

"Shut up shitty hair! I'll show it whose boss" Bakugo yelled as he prepared to attack the dragon

The Dragon looked at him in amusement. "Try it you bomberman reject"

"OH THAT IS IT!" Bakugo yelled as he released a massive explosion in The Dragon's face. As the smoke cleared they all stood in fear as The Dragon was still there completely unfazed. It began to laugh as Bakugo looked even more furious.

"Is that the best you got! Izuku can hit harder than that you cocky shit!" The Dragon said with a hearty laugh

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Bakugo yelled as he prepared to attack but stopped as the looked into its eyes. Its eyes were glowing completely blood red as its body began to glow. They all stood in fear as it...began...to...shrink? The Dragon shrunk down into a man who stood around 5'8 with black combat boots and dark blue jeans. He also had a black hoodie and tan skin. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. The most eye catching thing was that he was American.

"Who are you?" Said a voice as the students all turned around and saw Aizawa standing there on edge.

"I am Zex and I'm here to-" Bakugo set an explosion off in his face with a smug grin which he immediately lost as he saw Zex standing there extremely annoyed with him perfectly fine "You have too much damn pride you know that."

"Shut up! I don't care what form you take I will not be insulted by an extra like you!" Bakugo yelled as he charged only to be grabbed at the throat by Zex

"You don't learn do you bomberboy? If that is the case then listen closely." He said as he brought Bakugo close to his face as he eyes glowed blood red

"YOU. ARE. NOTHING. COMPARED. TO. ME." He said as he tossed him back to his classmates with ease

"SMAAAAAAAASH!" Yelled a voice as a kick landed on the back of Zex's head and he was sent to the ground

"Izuku!" Class 1-A yelled as they saw Izuku came out of no where

"Is everyone okay!" Izuku yelled in worry

"Worry about yourself!" Zex yelled

"Izuku look out!" Iida yelled as Izuku dodged Zex

"Whoa that was too close!" Izuku said as he saw Zex pop his neck

"Well now that the gang is all here" Zex teleported in front of Izuku and grabbed him "Let the show begin!"

A bright light flashed as they shielded their eyes. When they they opened their eyes they saw that they were in a theatre and Zex and Izuku was no where to be seen.

"Izuku is alone fighting that monster!" Ochaco yelled in fear

"Actually he is perfectly fine." Zex said as he popped into existance

"GAH! Where did you come from!" Jiro yelled in shock

"What happened to my student!" A voice yelled as they turned around and saw All Might standing there with Present Mike, Nezu, Aizawa, Ectoplasm, and Midnight

"He is fine just needed his help setting this all up!" Zex replied with a smile

"Okay so who are you really?" Nezu said with a glare "Your quirk is way to powerful"

"Oh I lied about that." Zex stated

"WHAT!" They all yelled

"You are quirkless!?" Ashido yelled

"No compared to you I can be considered a God, but that is not what I am!" Zex said with a laugh

"Then what are you?" Todoroki asked cautiously

"I am an editor per say. I can weave any world I want with a wave of my hand! Yet I prefer to hop into other worlds and either cause chaos or just show them something. That is what I am here to do with all of you! Now please sit down and watch your friend in different realities!" Zex said excitedly

"...WHAT!" They all yelled

"Jeez you don't have to scream that every five minutes!" Zex roared shaking the building but they didn't care

"What do you mean we are watching Izuku!?" Toru yelled

"How do you know its him?"

"You said you needed his help to set this up! So who else could it be Mineta!" she said as she pointed at said person who was standing there innocently

"Oh yeah forgot about you." Zex said hurting his pride then Zex pulled out a chainsaw "RUN BITCH!"

Mineta ran for his laugh from the raging mad man. "Where did he even get that?"

After five straight minutes of running for his life they all sat down to watch this show.

**DEATH BATTLE **

"Death Battle!?" They all yelled

"Yup" Zex said as they gawked at him

"Are you trying to kill Izuku!" Sato yelled

"No, just watch!" Zex said with a creepy smile

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

**_Wiz: They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, but sometimes it's nothing but a slap in the face. Such as the case when it comes to these two masked mercenaries._**

"They look like they mean business!" Kaminari said in shock

**Boomstick: Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth.**

_**Wiz: And Deathstroke, the Terminator.**_

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

_**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**_

* * *

DEADPOOL

(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool Theme (8-bit Instrumental Version)*)

**Boomstick: You see him on T-Shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions.**

**_Wiz: But the story behind this popular anti-hero isn't as light hearted as his joking nature would lead you to believe. _**

"What is an anti-hero?" asked Sero

"A anti-hero is a hero who lacks heroic qualities" Zex explained

(*Cues: X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Wade Goes to Work*)

_**Wiz: Izuku Winston Midoriya was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face.**_

**Boomstick: That's... oddly specific.**

"Izuku no" Ashido said in shock as everyone looked sad at what they heard

"Why did he get so specific?" Ojiro asked

**_Wiz: Facing the inevitability of death, Izuku gave up. He abandoned his heroic dreams, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die. _**

"NO IZUKU DON'T GIVE UP" All the students, except Bakugo, yelled

"That is a sad way to give up on your dreams." Nezu said with a sad face

**Boomstick: Doomed, until he was offered a cure by Department K, the special weapons development division of the strange, alien world called...Canada.**

(*Cues: O Canada - English Chamber Orchestra*)

(*Cues: X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Deadpool*)

**Boomstick: And by cure, I mean he actually was handed over to the Weapon X program, the same guys who gave Wolverine's bones the old chrome dip. They injected Izuku with Wolvie's healing factor.**

"Who?" Everyone asked

**_Wiz: Which I don't even know if that's possible. Do they have like a spare jar of essence of Wolverine or something?_**

**Boomstick: With the ability to heal from anything, his body became a surgical playground for Doctor Killbrew and his assistant, Ajax. Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides, *buzzer effects* but hey, at least he doesn't have cancer anymore.**

"That's good atleast!" Shoji said with a smile

"What is it with humans and using others for experiments against their will" Nezu glared

**_Wiz: Well, actually he still does. His cells just regenerate faster than the cancer can kill him. Beneath the red and black spandex, he's basically a giant walking tumor, which can talk... a lot._**

"Never mind" Shoji said

_The screen shows Wade's real face, horribly disfigured._

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakugo yelled

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Aoyama screamed

"HE LOOKS LIKE AN AVACADO HAD SEX WITH AN OLDER AVACADO AND THEN THE DEVIL CAME ON THEIR CHILD!" Sero screamed

**Boomstick: (panicked) AH! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Oh wait, we can't.**

(*Cues: The Deadpool Game - It is a Trap*)

**_Wiz: Meanwhile, among Killbrew's other prisoners, a gambling ring was formed. Patients would place bets on each other's survival under the knife._**

**Boomstick: And these bets were placed of what they called "The Deadpool." ...Get it? 'Cause it's kinda where his name comes from- Oh, you'll see.**

"What does that mean?" Tsuyu

**_Wiz: Unfortunately for Killbrew, Izuku had somehow gotten superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. Because I guess they got a jar filled with that shit too. He used these skills to kill Ajax and make a dramatic escape. Free at last, his fellow inmates inspired him to take on his now famous namesake..._**

**Boomstick: Deadpool-**

_Deadpool enters in, interrupting Boomstick's last sentence._

**Deadpool: DEADPOOOOOL Yeah!**

**Boomstick/Audience: What the heck?**

(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme*)

**Deadpool: (chuckles, talks to Boomstick and Wiz) Oh ho I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am.**

"Did he just talk to them?" Tokoyami asked

"There is no way he did" Bakugo said

**Deadpool: Hey Bakugo buddy have you ever learned to shut the fuck up and let the REAL heroes do their job ya dumbass**

"WHAT WAS THAT DEKU!" Bakugo yelled in anger

**Deadpool: You heard me you ashy haired dumbass. How does it feel to be second rate to me every other day because your personality is the equivalent of putting oil to water. Cause last I checked while the fandom loves you, you are still the same insecure little shit who feels weaker to me!**

No one said a word as they turned to Bakugo, only to see him completely restrained a while he rages. "Damn it Deadpool! I had to deal with the Jaune version of you now the Izuku version! Please don't cause trouble you asshole!"

**Deadpool: Fuck you I do what I want!**

**Wiz: I was afraid of this. See, Deadpool somehow posses a unique awareness of whatever media he's in. Whether there be comic books, games, tv shows, or an awesome Internet show.**

**Boomstick: Huh in the what now?**

_**Wiz: Basically, he's a pro at shattering the fourth wall.**_

**Deadpool: Bingo! Oh hey, Boomstick! Tell your ex-wife I said hello~. **_["Come Hither" Growl]_

**Boomstick: You've got 5 seconds to get the hell out of here before I blow your head off.**

Everyone laughed at Boomsticks anger.

**_Wiz: Unfortunately, all that would do is piss him off. Bad idea as Deadpool is a Master Martial Artist, Seasoned Assassin, and a Raging Sex Machine- what?_**

"Excuse me!" Midnight yelled

**Deadpool: Yeah, I noticed that you left a few things in the script, so I made some changes. You know, just the important stuff. Like my penis.**

"Oh great he is as perverted as Mineta!" Ashido yelled

**Deadpool: Hey! Don't compare me to that little shit! At least I try to be subtle and respectful when I want to be! Hell, I have standards while he just wants to stick his dick in anything!**

**Boomstick: Well, if by raging sex machine, he means getting down with a bloated alien, a shape-shifting teenage prostitute, and Death herself, he must have some pretty low standards. That's right, this guy literally tried to stick his dick in Death! Maybe that's why he liked my ex-wife.**

All the girls growled at that statement.

(*Cues: Deadpool's Old Theme (Le Scar Remix) - Marvel vs Capcom 3*)

**Boomstick: But besides his dick, Deadpool has an arsenal of weaponry he can pull out from absolutely nowhere!**

**Wiz: This is an animation technique commonly called the Magic Satchel, though its existence as an actual thing is preposterous.**

"I agree" Momo said

**Deadpool: Oh yeah? Watch this!**

_Deadpool reaches out from the pit of the satchel, and pulled out a large elephant like pulling out a rabbit out of the top hat. *trumpets*_

_**Wiz/Momo: (annoyed) I hate you..**_.

**Deadpool: (opposite in same manner of "I love you") Oh, I hate you too, Not you Momo darlin'.**

**Boomstick: Me too. Some of Deadpool's favorite toys include-**

Deadpool's second attempt of interrupting Boomstick from finishing the sentence, again.

**Deadpool: My trusty rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favorite machine guns (Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter), a teleportation belt, an infinity stone that alters continuity... (giddy) Ohoho I can't choose! I love 'em all!**

"That is a lot of weapons" Present Mic said with wide eyes

**Boomstick: (peeved) Okay that's it, I'm gonna kill him! (charges and aims his shotgun at Deadpool)**

**Deadpool: La-la-la-la-la-la-la...**_ (runs away unscathed; the missed gunfire just shot directly to the screen instead.)_

They laughed at what Deadpool did.

"Okay you are growing on me" Toru said

**Deadpool: Thanks darlin'! Just doing my civic duty as a troll and asshole!**

_**Wiz: Combined, Deadpool's weapons and abilities has helped him to accomplish some amazing feats in spite of his illness.**_

**Boomstick: His quick draw's fast enough to beat 7 Hydra agents at once; he can decimate legions of armed warriors solo... while talking on the phone; he's the only one to ever outwit Taskmaster, who literally has the power to predict his opponent's moves; and in one instance, he even murdered the _ENTIRE_ Marvel Universe, including the supposedly unkillable Wolverine.**

**Wiz: He did this with a sword made of Carbonadium, an alloy capable of nullifying healing factors. In other words, he cheated.**

"Why did you do that Izuku!" Iida said while karate chopping the air

**Deadpool: Hey you try killing that guy with out it! It was the only real way I could hurt him at the time! Plus I didn't have Raiden Izuku's Muramasa sword!**

**Boomstick: He survived skyscrapers collapsing on top of him, having his heart ripped out, his head blown to bits, and even his entire body melted into a puddle.**

"He is really tough isn't he?" ectoplasm said with curiousity

_**Wiz: But his regeneration is also responsible for one of his greatest downfalls. This power has trained him to think he's invincible, and has become quite careless in battle.**_

**Boomstick: And that just if his extreme ADHD hasn't already put him into a bind.**

"That will hinder him in his fight!" Ochacko yelled in fear

_**Wiz: Yet there are few more deadly than the Regenerating Degenerate. Really, Deadpool finally accomplished his dream of becoming the next great superhero.**_

"Yeah because he is Deku!" All of Class 1-A yelled

**Deadpool: Aw, that's sweet of you guys! Wanna see me naked?**

**_Wiz/Bakugo: Wait, what? No, no, no-!_**

_Deadpool shows them his naked frame from the comic, scarring them from the disturbance._

**Boomstick: (groaning) Agh, my eyes! Can't...claw them out...fast enough...!**

"MY EYES!" Present Mic yelled as he clawed at them

"Hey don't judge him just because of his looks!" Midnight scolded

**Deadpool: Aaand now you're scarred for life. Let's see my competition**

"Damn it Deadpool" Zex said with a sigh

* * *

DEATHSTROKE

(*Cues: Inhospitable Island/Deathstroke - Arrow*)

**_Wiz: In the history of the DC universe, there has never existed a more lethal tactician and soldier than Slade Joseph Wilson. After illegally joining the U.S. military at the age of 16, he fought in Korea for years where his skill earned the attention of an experimental serum program and the lovely Captain Adeline Kane._**

"Man this Deathstroke sounds dangerous right off the bat if he is able to do all that within an instant!" All Might said with narrowed eyes

**Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like the origin story of Captain America.**

"Who are these guys they keep mentioning!" Sato said annoyed

"Don't worry about it" Zex said holding a shield that looks like the American Flag

_**Wiz: Slade actually gets the girl.**_

**Boomstick: Oh, never mind! But does he steal cars?**

_**Wiz: Probably. Slade completely mastered every fighting style under Adeline's tutelage in record time.**_

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

**_Wiz: Apparently, this impressed her so much, they were married with a kid on the way in mere months._**

**Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! Oh, you're a badass? No roses! No dates! Let's fight people, get married, and plow!**

"No wonder you are divorced so many times." Midnight said

(*Cues: Arrow - Deathstroking / Creating an Army With a Needle*)

**Boomstick: Feeling pretty fucking great about life, Slade volunteered for an experiment that would help him resist enemy truth serums. Everything went exactly as planned...**

_Panels of Deathstroke lashing out appear along with the sounds of screaming and shattering glass._

**Boomstick: You'd think these guys would've learned by now.**

(*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Main Theme*)

_**Wiz: Wouldn't you know it, the injection did not have the effects they were looking for. But instead of ruining his life forever, the experiment accidentally transformed Slade into the deadliest assassin in the world. A Terminator if you will. Which begs the question: what on Earth does the U.S. military think is in truth serums?**_

**Boomstick: Slade rose as a new man known to the world as Deathstroke.**

_A picture of Deathstroke is shown, but it has a top hat, monocle, mustache, and "LOL!" drawn on it by Deadpool to make fun of his opponent._

**_Wiz/Aizawa: Really?_**

_Deadpool appears on screen._

**Deadpool: Don't forget to like, fav, and subscribe! (as Curly from the Three Stooges) Whoop, whoo-oo, whoop!**

_Deadpool then runs off._

(*Cues: Deathstroke's Theme - Batman: Arkham Origins*)

**Boomstick: Deathstroke is nearly superhuman. He can hit harder, run faster, react quick, and push himself longer than an Olympic athlete. Plus, he can use 90% of his brain, unlike the average 10%.**

**_Wiz: Come on! If we really only used 10% of our brains, we'd be about as dumb as sheep!_**

**Boomstick: You're a sheep!**

**_Wiz: What's important here is that Deathstroke's mind can process information nine times more efficiently than an ordinary man. He can think quicker, hear better, and see faster- God dammit, that's not a real thing!_**

"No shit sherlock" Bakugo said as he finally got out of the restraints

**Boomstick: Ooh! We should put him and Captain America into a staring contest!**

**_Wiz: *groans* He also has a healing factor, which can repair any part of his body... even if his brain is blown to smithereens._**

**Boomstick: Bringing him back from the dead.**

"So...is he like a zombie?" Asked Jiro

"I don't think so" Momo said

(*Cues: Arrow - This Ends Tonight*)

**_Wiz: Unfortunately, life back home was rough for Slade. His abilities were put to the test when his son was kidnapped by a group of rival mercenaries. Despite a successful rescue, his son lost the ability to speak._**

**Boomstick: So his ungrateful wife lashed out in rage and Slade was never the same.**

**_Wiz: Literally._**

_A picture of Adeline pointing a gun at Deathstroke is shown before blacking out with a gunshot sound._

"WHY DID SHE DO THAT!" Ochaco yelled

"Doesn't she love him!?" Tsuyu asked

**Boomstick: But he's one step closer to his secret dream of becoming a pirate.**

"SHUT UP BOOMSTICK!" They all yelled

** Question, Wizard: If he has a healing factor, how come he's still missing that eye?**

**_Wiz: Well no one knows, Boomstick, but perhaps not even a healing factor can repair the deepest of emotional wounds._**

"Poor Slade" Aoyama said

**Boomstick: Oh, that's bullshit!**

**_Wiz: Despite his new lack of depth perception, Deathstroke remained as skilled as ever._**

**Boomstick: Partially thanks to his favorite gear. I'm talkin' dual machine guns, a sniper rifle, and a super bomb.**

**_Wiz: Which is actually just a glorified flashbang grenade with trace bits of Kryptonite. Guess who that's for?_**

_Deadpool shows up again._

**Deadpool: The guy who fought Goku in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever!**

_**Wiz: Shut up, Izuku!**_

**Deadpool: Okay, Ben!**

**Boomstick: This is just getting weird!**

_Deadpool drops off-screen._

**Boomstick: So back to the weapons. Deathstroke prefers his sweet Thundercat-style sword and laser-shooting energy lance. Also, he's got an awesome suit of armor, made up of Kevlar and Nth metal.**

**_Wiz: Oh look! Yet another fictional alloy that's stronger and lighter than titanium! Also, he has armor composed of promethium._**

**Boomstick: Well, my shirt is made up of "Boomstick-ium". See? I can make up alloys too, writers.**

**_Wiz/Momo: Actually, Boomstick, promethium is a real thing._**

**Boomstick: Oh, come on!**

**_Wiz: Though in real life, it's a chemical used in atomic batteries to power guided missiles and spacecrafts. But in comic book land, it's not that at all. It can absorb energy, is incredibly strong, and is self-regenerative._**

**Boomstick: Wait, so his suit has a healing factor too? So, does like his zipper try and close itself when he wants to take a leak? Because that's horrifying. I mean I remember when I got my junk stuck in the toaster-**

"Too much information!" Todoroki yelled

(*Cues: Teen Titans - Robin vs. Slade*)

_**Wiz: With his impressive skills and arsenal, Deathstroke has defeated dozens of ninjas at once, survived an exploding nuclear submarine, and took down most of the Justice League by himself.**_

**Boomstick: He's also _really_ good at push-ups.**

_Shows the footage of Deathstroke in his cell room doing some push-ups._

**_Wiz: Uh... how many push-ups can he do?_**

**Boomstick: All of them.**

"So manly!" Kirishima yelled

**_Wiz: Despite multiple members of the Justice League agreeing he's the best tactician on the planet, Deathstroke is known for violent outbursts of rage when in extreme pain. Depending on who he's fighting, this can make him even more dangerous._**

**Boomstick: Deathstroke doesn't just solve problems. He terminates them.**

_Deathstroke: I am the thing that keeps you up at night._

_(He picks up the downed Robin)_

_Deathstroke: The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you._

"Well there goes my sleep for the night" Koda said

* * *

DEATH BATTLE

"Okay who is ready to see who wins!" Zex yelled as they all sat prepared to watch the fight

**The scene starts at the set of traffic lights along with vehicles coming in different directions, the camera then cuts to the bus stop with the poster of Deathstroke with a $5,000,010 bounty, then pans next to the bounty poster of Deadpool's with a $5,000,000 bounty. The two mercenaries are observing the poster of the latter.**

**_Deadpool: PFFT! What a rip! Seriously, what makes this chump worth 10 bucks more than me? C'mon! I'm me! *chuckles* What!? Am I right?_**

"They are standing right beside each other and they don't even realize it" Tokoyami said slackjawed

**_Deathstroke: ..._**

**_Deadpool: Yeah, I am. I'm pretty sure._**

**(Deadpool and Deathstroke realize they are next to each other and somersault backwards.)**

(*Cues: Strongest Iron Arena- Tekken Tag Tournament 2*)

**_Deathstroke: It's your lucky day. (pulls out his machine guns) I can show you._**

**_Deadpool: Oh, boy! A show? (pulls out his machine guns) Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love them to be tasty._**

**Instead of the announcer saying "FIGHT!", Deadpool says it directly at the viewers.**

**Both combatants shoot at each other, with their Machine Guns deflecting each one of their bullets.**

**_Deadpool: BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG!_**

**In slow motion at Deadpool's side comes 5 bullets, and came another from Deathstroke's side, bouncing off in opposite sides, then it switches to normal speed, where they keep on firing until both combatants run out of ammo.**

**_Deadpool: Uh-Oh!_**

"That should be impossible!" Momo yelled

"Well the did it so sorry Momo" Jiro said as she patted her back

"Uh oh they are out of bullets!" Ashido yelled

**Deadpool drops his machine guns Deathstroke pulls out two ammo clips from his armor to reload, only to realize that Deadpool has disappeared, wondering where he has gone to. Deadpool teleports behind him and kicks him.**

**_Deadpool: BAMF!_**

**Deadpool beats Deathstroke while continuously teleporting, and Deathstroke drops his machine guns as well.**

**_Deadpool: BAMF! Shoryuken! BAMF!_**

**Deadpool leaps into the air in slowmo, poised to kick.**

**_Deadpool: Check out this rad air!_**

**Deathstroke gets kicked in the stomach, and lands on the ground, pulling out his energy lance. Deadpool lands on the ground.**

**_Deadpool: A Donatello fan, huh? (takes out his twin katanas) I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although, I think most people would pin me more as a Michelangelo, you know that's them labelling-_**

"Does he ever shut up?" Aizawa asked annoyed

**Deathstroke hits him with his staff.**

"Thank you!" Ojiro yelled

**_Deadpool: (distorted groan) I will not be labelled!_**

**The combatants continue fighting.**

**_Deadpool: No touchy-feely!_**

**They fight until Deadpool is knocked far back by Deathstroke's Bo staff, but recovers his landing. Deathstroke goes after Deadpool.**

**_Deadpool: BAMF! *teleports* Let's do this!_**

**Deadpool continues fighting Deathstroke, but Deathstroke gains the advantage, and he continually hits and beats up Deadpool.**

**_Deadpool: (yelps) OW! OW! OH, MY KIDNEY!_**

"I think your kidney is the least of your worries!" Toru yelled

**Deadpool escapes and teleports into the air.**

**_Deadpool: Comin' at ya!_**

**Deadpool attacks him in midair, but Deathstroke breaks his katanas with his staff. Deadpool teleports away to the side of a road, realizing his swords are broken, but Deathstroke chases him again.**

**_Deadpool: I gotta say, It's kinda an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside, of course._**

**_Deathstroke: Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you._**

**Deathstroke shoots a laser out of his lance, piercing through Deadpool's stomach and knocking him onto the road and he gets hit by a incoming truck.**

**_Deadpool_: _ACK!_ (his wound heals quickly from his regenerating healing factor) *talks to truck driver* _Hey buddy! Don't let me slow you down!_**

**Deadpool teleports on top of the truck.**

**_Deadpool: Where is that son of a gun? I'm gonna show him what for, I swear-_**

**Deadpool is shot straight through the head.**

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" Kaminari yelled

**_Deadpool: OOoooh, SHIT!_**

(*Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway*)

**Deathstroke is revealed to have his sniper rifle, and he reloads. Deadpool lands on windshield again.**

**_Deadpool: *talking to the truck driver again* Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down!_**

"He is just doing his job Deadpool" Sato laughed

**Deadpool teleports on top of truck again. Deathstroke shoots and misses Deadpool while he keeps teleporting closer, even moving to the other side of the bridge at one point.**

**_Deadpool: MISSED ME! *Makes Zoidberg sounds* (Teleporting with each syllable until he's behind Deathstroke) I! HATE! YOUR! DUMBFACE!_**

**Deathstroke punches Deadpool.**

**_Deadpool: OH, MY KIDNEY!_**

"THAT WAS YOUR STOMACH!" Momo yelled in frustration

**Deadpool is repeatedly punched and kicked until he goes down, Deathstroke then pulls out his sword.**

**_Deadpool: Oh, is it swordfight time? Good thing I carry spares!_**

**Deadpool and Deathstroke continue fighting, with Deadpool parrying Deathstroke.**

**_Deadpool: Guess it's cutting time!_**

**Deadpool continuously slashes Deathstroke, but his armor and healing factor leave him unscathed. Deathstroke gains the upper hand, shoots Deadpool in the face several times with his pistol, and breaks Deadpool's spare katanas.**

**_Deathstroke: If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable._**

**_Deadpool: OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M PREDICTABLE!?_**

"Well to be fair you do keep talking and you kinda do give away your attacks" Todoroki said

**Deadpool reaches and pulls out a boombox, hits play and it plays Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme. Deadpool somehow changed his clothes in a split second from his signature red and black jumpsuit to sweats with chains and a DEADPOOL headband.**

**_Deadpool: Don't worry guys! I'm just getting warmed up!_**

**As he starts dancing around, a special effects surrounds him making it more flashy and people are cheering from the foreground.**

**_Deathstroke: *groan*_**

**Deadpool still breakdances while dodging all of Deathstroke's attacks and hitting him with break dance moves.**

"OHHHHH DANCE OFF!" Class 1-A yelled

"Izuku got some moves!" Ashido said in awe

**_Deadpool: *sings* Splick splick, Dynamite! (moonwalks) He's coming for me, Watch the fight!_**

**As Deadpool keeps on dancing,**

"Go Deadpool! Go Deadpool! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Class 1-A said to the amusement of the teachers

** and annoyed Deathstroke shoots the bus' tires with his pistol, causing it to skid and cause hundreds of car crashes. Both combatants stagger.**

"WHAT THE HELL DEATHSTROKE!" Koda yelled surprising everyone

(*Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway again*)

**Deadpool teleports just as a car flies towards both him and Deathstroke while Deathstroke dodges it. Vans and cars kept crashing. Deadpool, who now is back in his old clothes and had dual pistols, and Deathstroke both leap off two different vehicles towards each other.**

**The truck tips over while the combatants fight in mid-air and then land on the side of the school bus, still in midair. They continue to fight, evenly matched, until Deadpool holds a gun to Deathstroke's head, which ends in Deathstroke wildly slashing Deadpool.**

**_Deadpool: OW! OW! OW! MY OTHER LUNG! OW! OW! OW!_**

**Deadpool gets impaled through the chest.**

**_Deadpool: MY SPLEEN!_**

"That's your back!" Momo said

**Deadpool then gets shot in the back of the head and sent flying.**

**_Deadpool: MY LEG!_**

"Again your back!" Momo exclaimed

**Deadpool ends up landing on a flying car.**

**_Deadpool: OH! IT'S CRAMPING!_**

"WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED ABOUT YOUR LEG CRAMPING!?" Iida yelled in frustration

**Deathstroke cuts the car in half causing an explosion. He then realizes his sword is missing after the explosion. Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and stabs him with his own sword.**

**_Deadpool: Pop-Pop, watching Deathstroke-_**

**A truck is seen about to collide with Deadpool.**

**_Deadpool: Ah, Dammit! (Gets hit) OH MY THIRD LUNG!_**

**The truck explodes, and extreme effects like Michael Bay's film with explosions.**

"Huh what do you know. A flaming semi-truck falling onto his face" Shoji said surprised

"Talk about foreshadowing" Sero said

** An unconscious Deathstoke is seen, as is Deadpool, who is unfazed by the damage, and he gets up revealing that he's missing an arm.**

**_Deadpool: Well, that escalated quickly._**

"Ya think!?" They all yelled

**_ Yeah, you might want to lay low for a couple of days, cause... you are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder._**

**Deadpool puts his limb back on while Deathstroke, who is missing his mask, lets out a groan while regaining consciousness with a sword in his chest.**

**_Deadpool: *laughs* It's a Deathstroke kabob!_**

**While he was pointing at Deathstroke mockingly, he just realized that he putted in his leg on the upper arm and his arm attached to the thigh by mistake.**

"Your one to talk Mr. hand for a leg" Midnight said with a giggle

**_Deadpool: Whoops! Hang on, give me a sec. Oh this is going to hurt!_**

**Deadpool attaches his limbs in the correct places while Deathstroke pulls his sword out of his chest, then struggles to get up.**

**_Deathstroke: *pained groan*_**

**_Deadpool: Whoa, hold on! You heal fast too? I got something special for that!_**

(*Cues: Sword Art Online - Swordland Theme*)

**As Deathstroke finally gets on his feet, Deadpool pulls out his last sword.**

**_Deadpool: Carbonadium Sword! _**

"I forgot about the sword!" Aoyama yelled

**_Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema._**

"It was!" Zex said with a smile

**The combatants fight once more, once again evenly matched. While their swords are locked Deadpool points his pistol against his arm and right at Deathstroke's face.**

**_Deadpool: All the children in the audience, cover your eyes!_**

Zex covered Koda's eyes and everyone looked at him. "He is too innocent to see this!"

**Deadpool fires, the bullet going through his arm and hitting Deathstroke's good eye. Deathstroke staggers while covering his wounded eye that was formed by the gun's bullet.**

**Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and cuts him, and Deathstroke falls.**

(*Screen blacks out*)

**_Deathstroke: (deep voice) And the moral of the story is..._**

**Deadpool reveals himself puppeteering Deathstroke's head.**

**_Deadpool: (normal voice) *gasps* Deadpool wins! YAY!_**

**Explosions are heard, while Deadpool sings Macarena while replacing two lines.**

**_Deadpool (replacing lines): This is totally racist. HEYYY CHIMICHANGAAAAAAA! (Chomping Noise)_**

**KO!**

**While Deadpool is driving a sweet ride, on that hood, it has Deathstroke's dismembered head as a hood ornament.'**

"Dude none of that was cool!" Mineta screamed

**Deadpool: Shut up you grape fruit, mirco penis, pervert!**

* * *

RESULTS

(*Cues: CJuicy - Macarena (Moombathon Remix)*)

_Deadpool appears on-screen._

**Deadpool: (faking) Oh! Oh, YouTube comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so- it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole.**

"Wow Midoriya really doesn't give a damn does he?" Jiro asked

_**Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job. *clears throat* This was a surprisingly even match. Though Deathstroke was the superior fighter of the two and had the better armor, Deadpool could take all his punishment and give just as much.**_

**Boomstick: Deathstroke's smart, so normally he would have no problem predicting his opponent's moves, but Deadpool is so unpredictable, not even Taskmaster, or sometimes even himself for that matter, can keep up with whatever he's doing.**

_**Wiz: Unfortunately for Deathstroke, he didn't have the means to put Deadpool down for good. And while Deathstroke's healing factor was perfect for repairing damage, Deadpool's trumped his by being capable of replacing entire organs at a much faster rate.**_

"Wow I guess he had this in the bag" Kirishima said shocked

_** Sometimes the original isn't always the best.**_

**Boomstick: Deadpool is just a cut above the rest.**

Everyone groaned at the pun except for Zex who was laughing

_**Wiz: The winner is-**_

_Deadpool pops in victoriously to finish the last sentence._

**Deadpool: Spider-Man! I mean Deadpool, shit!**

They all laughed at Deadpool's mess up.

"Okay that version of Izuku was amazing!" Jiro said amazed

"I wonder what other versions of Izuku are out there!" All Might said shocked

"Well till next time!" Zex said

"Wait what do you mean by next ti-"

"Next tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!" Zex said as he popped out of existance

"Well at least that jerk is gone now!" Mineta said as he thought of many ways he could perv on the girls

Deadpool: Yeah no ya pervert!

Deadpool kicked him so hard in the balls that he went flying into the void.

"Thank you Deadpool!" All the girls yelled

Deadpool: You're welcome ladies!

Deadpool opened a door and walked through it. Not before pushing a concrete road block out and repositioning and leaving. Mineta came back down and landed balls first on it and let out a high pitched squeal as he fell off it.

"You deserved that!" Jiro yelled

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoys this Story! While yes this will be mostly focusing on Death Battles I will be hoping to do other realities. For Example i will be doing one with Izuku being like Captain America and The Winter Soldier! Those are confirmed! hope y'all liked it! If you have any advice as well send it to me! See y'all around!**


	2. Sea Serpent Izuku?

Everyone was sitting in the theatre waiting for Zex to return. He was very confusing to say the least. He did seem to love to cause trouble.

"Hey ladies!" Zex said as he popped into existence while they saw Itsuka was struggling to get off his shoulder

"LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" She yelled

"Calm down, im just dragging you here for a special viewing while making all the guys disappear!" Zex said as he set her down and he wasn't lying. All the guys were gone.

"Where are they?" Midnight asked with narrowed eyes

"The guys are currently in a training area while Mineta is somewhere else." Zex stated

"Wait? What do you mean by that?" Jiro asked

Zex started laughing

* * *

Mineta was running for his life from all the monsters Zex could throw into some woodlands.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Mineta yelled as he dodged a bite from a giant snake

* * *

"Just watch the show!" Zex said as he popped out of existence

**Itsuka was not having a good day. First she had to deal with Monoma trying to pick a fight with Bakugo, then she had to do five exams, and on top of that she had to keep up with her personal routine along with U.A.'s standards for the hero course. She needed a break.**

All the girls had sympathy for Itsuka. They also dealt with the insane struggle of balancing their normal routine with U.A.'s Personal standards for the hero course. It wasn't like it was unrealistic the guys also struggled with it to. Its just that they really couldn't keep up with the education at times. Their normal routines had to be tweaked a bit to allow them to stay sane. U.A. was a very prestigious school after all.

**Luckily tomorrow was Saturday. She could have the entire day to herself and she knew exactly what she could do. She planned to go to Dagobah Beach. Of course she might run into other classmates there but she didn't care. As she walked to her dorm she heard some of her classmates talk about something that piqued her interest.**

**"Hey did you hear about what happen off the coast?" Asked a boy with a claws**

**"Nope did something happen?" Said a girl as she was sitting next to the boy**

**"Yup! Apparently there was a sighting of Leviathan again! They said if you are going to any of the beaches don't. Supposedly he is lurking really close to the beaches now." He said as the girl shivered**

**"Yikes! Yeah who would disobey the government any way?" she asked as she stood up**

**"Who knows but hey everyone will be far away from them until this all blows over." The boy said as they walked away**

"This Leviathan sounds really dangerous!" Asui said

"Maybe Izuku takes him down!" Mina said happily

**Yeah no, she needed a break and no Leviathan is gonna take that away from her! After all what is the worst that could happen?**

Jiro looked at Itsuka "You jinxed it"

**As Saturday came Itsuka prepared everything she needed. While most would say go in the day so if anything happens you could be seen by anyone and a hero could come save you. She preferred the ocean in the night so she could admire the stars from a certain little spot in the water she picked out.**

**"Ah this is perfect" Itsuka said as she set down her stuff and walked into the water. She swam out to her spot. As she was swimming she felt something brush against her leg.**

"Uh oh!" They all yelled

**Itsuka was suddenly yanked under the water and dragged to deeper water. As she struggled she saw her attacker and she was now utterly terrified. It looked like some messed up version of a human fist with sharped claws and webbed fingers. It was covered in dark scales as she noticed its head. It looked like a human head version of a alligator gar with blood red eyes.**

**"You look like a good snack for tonight!" The Villain said as it dragged Itsuka closer with his jaw opening to show shark like teeth**

All the girls began to panic as Midnight glared at the screen memorizing the features of the villain.

"Why didn't you just listen to the report!" Momo scolded

"I don't know!" Itsuka said fearing for her other self

**She closed her eyes waiting for the bite but it never came. She opened her eyes and nearly let out a scream as she saw the villain's head was gone. It looked like it was ripped off by something with even sharper claws. Itsuka, in a panic, looked around and saw a coral reef she could hide in. Yet as she began to swim towards it something swam past her. **

"Run!" Everyone yelled

**"_Yeah no I'm not going down there!" _Itsuka thought as she turned around and stared into piercing emerald eyes.**

"Is that?" Toru asked shocked

"I think it is!" Mina yelled

**She sat there shocked at who was before her. He was 5'5 with dark green scales going down the sides of his face, the scales extended down his back to his serpent like tail. He had messy green hair with sharp claws on both his hands and feet. He had a six pack with a very toned body, but the most eye catching thing was that he was naked...wait NAKED!?**

"Why is he naked!?" Ochaco yelled blushing

"G-Guys look!" Jiro yelled as all of them nearly shut down

**Itsuka's eyes wandered down and saw his..."package".**

_**"HE IS HUGE!"**_ **She thought as he suddenly pulled her close to him**

"Oh my!" Momo said shocked

"Whoa! I didn't know he was so forward!" Toru yelled

**Itsuka placed her hands on his chest when she suddenly felt the water rushing past her. She looked around and saw the ocean was moving past her at amazing speeds! **

_**"Okay I'm pretty sure he is faster than any speed boat on the planet!"**_ **Itsuka thought admiring what was happening. She suddenly realized that she was starting to feel a straining feeling. She then realized she was running out of air!**

"Oh no! Izuku might not know what is happening!" Mina yelled in worry

"Where is he even going!" Jiro said

**As she thought she was at her limit she suddenly felt cold air. She looked around and saw that he had brought her to the dock back at Dagobah. As he set her down she spoke up.**

**"Thank you" She said not expecting a response**

**"You are welcome" Izuku replied**

**"You can talk!?"  
**

**"Yes I can talk, its just that most people who see me tend to react very rudely and attack me." Izuku explained**

"Why would they do that?" Momo asked confused. Mina looked like an alien and yet no one attacked her

**"Why?" Itsuka asked**

**"I don't know...I think it was because of the fact that I was raised in a very religious orphanage." Izuku said**

"Of course" Jiro said with a sigh. There were still those types of people who deemed quirks as the spawn of Satan in the quirkless community. As such there were some reports of people getting attacked just because they had a quirk

**"What did they do to you?" Itsuka asked without thinking as she placed a hand on his face**

**"The usual, Locked in a basement, starved, beaten by all the other kids and used as a symbol of why im the spawn of Satan." Izuku said unfazed**

"That is so messed up!" Tsuyu yelled

**Izuku suddenly came out of the water and sat there face to face with Itsuka. If you saw it from the side it would look like something out of a romance novel.**

**"What's your name?" Itsuka asked**

**"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." he said "Yours?" **

**"Itsuka Kendo" She replied as she stared into his eyes**

**"Well it was nice meeting you but I must get going. The coast guard is still looking for me." Izuku said making Itsuka's eyes widen**

"Then that means!" Midnight said in alarm

**"Wait you are Leviathan!?" She said shocked**

**"Yes I am." He said looking away**

**"Why are they after you?"  
**

**"It was a misunderstanding. I was in the area of where they were investigating and they thought I was some villain. Then next thing I know it became a world wide man hunt to find me even though they don't even know what I look like." He explained with a sigh**

"Man that sucks" Jiro said sympathically

**Itsuka looked at the sad face of Izuku. By the sound of it he really didn't have a good place to stay. Wait! **

**"Izuku I know where you can hide!" Itsuka said quickly catching Izuku off guard**

**"Really!" He asked with hope in his eyes  
**

**"Yeah but we will need to go by the river after all you are butt naked." Itsuka said as she blushed rembering that fact**

**Izuku tilted his head cutely "Why is that so weird? Doesn't everybody do this?"  
**

At that all the girls had their jaws drop.

"He doesn't know that being naked in public is illegal." Momo said with wide eyes

"I'm not complaining" Midnight said wanting to see what Itsuka on the screen saw

**So, with the help of Izuku's speed in the water, they went through the water systems of Japan to get to the spot underground. As they surfaced Izuku looked around in awe at the area Itsuka told him about. They were in a river that led to a lake with a cave upon the shoreline, with a water fall off to the left of the cave, The water was crystal clear surrounded by dense woods. **

**"I found this place when I was a kid! No one really knows about it considering no one never really wanted to adventure into the woods this deep." Itsuka said as she walked out of the water**

**"Its amazing!" Izuku said as he followed her**

All the girls looked at her for confirmation if that placed existed.

"It does, I only really go there if I want to meditate or I want to hide something." Itsuka explained

**Weeks have gone by as Izuku settled into his new home. To the world Leviathan disappeared completely and the ocean was deemed safe again not before Itsuka's attacker was identified. His name was Johnathan Eater. He was wanted in America for murder, cannibalism, and kidnapping. Itsuka visited Izuku as every weekend much to the confusion of her classmates. She would usually disappear all weekend only to return Sunday evening. The teachers were suspicious about it and asked her about it. She said she was visiting a friend and making sure he was okay. While most of the teachers accepted this answer Aizawa didn't. One Saturday he followed her and found out about her friend. Of course he tried to arrest him but Itsuka and Izuku explained the situation to him. **

**When Nezu was brought to the cave to say he was shocked was an understatement. He didn't expect a naked boy but he did listen to their story. Nezu decided, after a good debate with Aizawa, that Izuku could stay there but must be brought to U.A. at somepoint to enroll into school. They both were relieved until Izuku asked what a school was.**

**"You have got to be kidding me." Aizawa said shocked**

All the girls laughed at Aizawa's reaction

**Before he went to U.A. Nezu had Best Jeanist make him some clothes. Luckily Itsuka taught him what clothes were and why he couldn't walk into the city in his birthday suit. Best Jeanist had a field day with making his clothes trying his best to make them as fashionable as possible. Izuku was shy when he first walked into U.A. and with the reporters, who somehow got a tip that Leviathan was being brought to U.A. for some reason, tried to ask him questions. Itsuka was able to get him into the school without him being dragged into questions he could not escape.  
**

**Recovery Girl did a check up and the results were good. He was perfectly healthy and had no illnesses. They only problem was that because he had nearly no education he had to be enrolled into U.A. in order to get some form of schooling. Surprisingly Izuku took the lessons to heart and picked up on them faster than any student his age.**

"That is impressive!" Momo said in awe

"Yeah I'm glad they were able to get him the proper education he needed!" Midnight said with a smile

**Yet there was something off with Izuku. He was VERY protective of Itsuka, he tended to only really talk to her in the beginning and would growl at anyone who tried to get close to her. Recovery Girl explained why he was like that.**

**"Because he lived in the wilderness, for what I believe was at least five years, he developed animal like instincts that were only amplified by where his was living." **

**Itsuka didn't really mind this for some odd reason either. She find it kinda cute on how he would defend her. She remembered when Mineta tried to peek up her skirt and he beat the ever living hell out of him. All the girls thanked him for it while the teachers scolded him.**

"Good that little pervert deserves it!" Momo said with a huff

**It was Saturday and Itsuka and Izuku were back at the cave she brought him to. It became their little safe haven when they wanted to hang out. **

**Itsuka sighed in relief "Its a beautiful day" **

**"Yeah it is" Izuku said with a smile**

**Itsuka began to strip to her underwear as Izuku suddenly blushed.**

"Hey it looks like Izuku still is our adorable cinnamon roll!" Toru said happily

**"Hm what's wrong?" She asked **

**"S-Sorry it just reminded me on when we first met" Izuku said with a nervous chuckle**

**Itsuka giggled "I actually forgot about that! You did catch me off guard...and I did see your little friend."  
**

**Izuku turned redder than a ruby**

"Oh c'mon stop teasing us!" Midnight said in frustration

**"S-Sorry" Izuku apologized **

**"Don't worry about it, why don't you go back like that and we go for a swim!" Itsuka said with a small blush and a smile**

**"Eh?" Izuku and the Audience said confused**

**"C'mon I you get to relive old times right?" She asked**

**"Yeah I guess so" Izuku said as he stripped down to his birthday suit and hoped into the water not noticing Itsuka's mischievous smile**

"What are you planning?" Momo asked as Itsuka stammered uncontrollably

**Izuku touched the bottom of the lake and closed his eyes. He remembered the old days as he felt a hand touch his arm. He opened his eyes to see that Itsuka was naked and pulled herself closer to him. Izuku grabbed her and rushed to the surface of the water and brought her to the more shallow end of the lake beneath the water fall. **

**"Why are you naked!?" Izuku asked shocked **

**"I thought it would be only fair to let you see me if I have seen you naked right~" She teased with a massive blush on her face as she internally thought **

_**"Oh my god! Why am I doing this?! This was a bad idea!"**_

"Gee ya think!" Jiro yelled as Itsuka blushed and tried her face in her hands

**"Well yes but-Ya know what screw it!" Izuku said making her very nervous**

**"I love you!" He yelled making her look at him shocked**

**"W-What" Itsuka and the Audience asked**

**"Itsuka you helped me through out thick and thin! You made sure I had a good life in U.A. when even Monoma would try to ruin the day. I never could admit it out of fear but I slowly fell in love with you. I can understand if you don't feel the same but I just wanted to tell you" Izuku said as he pulled her closer to him**

"Wow! He said that with so much confidence!" Ochaco said shocked

"I wonder if we can get Izu like that someday?" Mina wondered

**Itsuka sat there for a minute. Izuku began to grow nervous until Itsuka crashed her lips into his. Itsuka didn't even need to say it. She accepts his feelings as he melted into the kiss. Izuku let his hands wander to her rear as she moaned. Itsuka pulled away from the kiss and pulled Izuku through the water fall as she put her back against the rock wall. Izuku walked up to her as she pulled him into another kiss as she jumped and he held her by the legs.**

The Girls were starting to get a little hot under the collar. Midnight on the other hand was licking her lips.

**Itsuka pulled away and looked into his eyes. Emerald and Teal met and Itsuka said the only thing that Izuku needed to hear.**

**"Take me Izuku! Make me yours!" Itsuka yelled**

Itsuka looked at her on screen counter part. She watched as he kissed her with love and passion that she only thought was in romance novels and movies. Maybe Izuku was the right person for her after all.

**Izuku positioned himself as Itsuka looked down at his little friend. It was fourteen inches of pure man and it was as thick as her forearm. **

And like that all the girls eyes widened.

"He IS huge!" Mina, Toru, Jiro, and Midnight yelled

Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Momo had their brains shut down.

Itsuka felt herself, along with the other girls, getting wet.

**He entered her as gentle as he could as she put head into his shoulder. She had tears going down her face but she toughed it out. Izuku, despite the immense pleasure, waited as she adjusted. Ituska nodded for Izuku to move and once he did she felt nothing but pleasure. Izuku moved in and out as she moaned with each movement. **

**"Faster Izuku! Harder!" Itsuka said and Izuku obliged**

**He began to pound her with passion as she began to moan louder and louder. Eventually she wanted to change positions and suddenly got an idea.**

**"Izuku put me down" Itsuka said as Izuku listened. He thought he did something wrong when he was suddenly led out by Itsuka and pulled into the deeper water. As he was on top of her she motioned for him to continue and he entered her again. Itsuka was in bliss until she realized she needed air. Then suddenly Izuku kissed her and she breathed in oxygen!? **

_**"It must be because of his quirk! He might be able to give air like Tsuyu can hold objects within another stomach!"**_ ** Itsuka thought**

**Izuku pulled away as he suddenly pulled out. Itsuka wondered what he was doing when he suddenly grabbed her bridle style and brought her out of the water and walked into the cave.**

"W-What is he doing?" Midnight wondered as she rubbed her thighs together

**Izuku set her down as he layed down on his back. Itsuka, catching the message, crawled onto Izuku and began to ride him with her back to him. Izuku sat up and put his chest on her back. She turned her head and kissed him with a lot of passion that Izuku returned. Izuku began to fondle her breast as she moaned into the kiss. Itsuka then pulled away and leaned forward with Izuku following into doggy style. Itsuka moaned as he thrusted into her.**

**"Harder! Harder! Harder!" Itsuka said as Izuku began to pound her. Her face was now on the floor as he leaned down to plant kisses onto her neck. Suddenly Izuku did something she didn't expect him to do. He bit her. She looked at him and saw his emerald eyes were now like a snake!  
**

**"You are mine!" He yelled as he suddenly began to pick up the speed, not like she was gonna complain!**

**"Yes! I'm yours! Make me your! AH!" She moaned as he pounded **

**Izuku pulled out and sat down and she crawled onto his lap and pressed her breast against his chest. He thrusted into her and she threw her head back in pleasure. Itsuka loved this feeling. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Izuku began to suck on her breast as she yelled out in pleasure. Itsuka put her head in the crook of his neck and bit down. Izuku looked at her with wide eyes.**

**"You are mine now got it! Now take me!" Itsuka yelled as he stood up and thrusted into her at speeds Iida would be jealous of. He set down one of her legs as she began to scream his name. **

Yeah all the girls were masturbating at this point...I am not describing that shit!

**Itsuka was in bliss as Izuku pounded her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue rolled out as she was nearing her limit.**

**"Izuku I-I'm about to cum!" Itsuka yelled**

**"S-Same here!" Izuku said as he was about to pull out but Itsuka jumped and wrapped her legs around him as he put her against a wall.**

**"Inside me! I want it inside me!" Itsuka yelled as Izuku picked up the pace one last time and turning her into a moaning mess. **

**"YES FUCK ME! FUCK ME IZUKU!" Itsuka yelled as he thrusted into her one last time**

**"ITSUKA!" **

**"IZUKU" **

**And like they both came. Izuku filled her up so much that some of it came out. **

**Itsuka pulled him in for one final kiss and when she pulled away she said "I love you Izuku" **

**"I love you too Itsuka!" Izuku said as he kissed her one last time**

**screen goes black**

Zex walked in after thirty minutes with the guys to see the girls completely fine. Weird they should be a mess but what ever.

"Well Itsuka I guess its time for you to go home!" Zex said with a smile as she nodded

Zex teleported her secret spot!? Why would he do that?

"I know for a fact you have a crush on him now! So have fun!" Zex said as he popped out of sight

"How does he do that?" Itsuka asked as she sighed and looked into the lake only to see something swimming towards her. She watched as Izuku came out of the water in nothing but a green bathing suit! She stared at Izuku as he walked towards her with a blushing face.

"S-Sorry about what I did to you in that universe!" Izuku said as he quickly apologized until he heard giggling

"Don't worry about it! But what do you actually think about me?" She asked nervously

"I think that you are an amazing girl with an amazing quirk! I think any guy would be lucky to have you or even lucky to know you! I see your beauty both inside and outside! I think you only deserve the be-" "Fuck me now!" Itsuka interrupted as she pulled him into a kiss

Izuku melted into the kiss as she rubbed the tent in his pants. She got onto her knees and pulled them down and saw that it was bigger than she thought! While the Izuku she saw had fourteen inches, this Izuku was fifteen! She licked his tip and began to suck him off. Izuku moaned and Itsuka smiled. Izuku lasted a good ten minutes until he came in her mouth. He watched as she swallowed all of his load and opened her mouth. She stood up and took of her uniform. Izuku stood there stunned as she bent over and motioned for Izuku over.

"Make me your!" She yelled and Izuku snapped out of it. He walked over and gently inserted himself into Itsuka. She winced in pain until he was completely in. She expected him to just start pounding but instead he leaned into her and kissed her. After a few minutes she nodded for Izuku to move and he did so slowly. She moaned as he moved inside her.

"Faster!" Itsuka said as Izuku picked up the pace

Izuku held her by the waist as he did something she didn't expect. Izuku took his hands of her waist and picked her up with her back to him and he thrusted up into her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Itsuka moaned as Izuku pounded into her

Itsuka then put her legs back on the ground and walked into the water with a sway in her hips. She turned around and motioned for him with her finger to come to her. Izuku swam out into the water and pulled her close. She got onto his waist and inserted him back into her. Itsuka began to grind into him and made him moan. He began to thrust into her matching with her movements and making her throw her head back. Itsuka looked down at Izuku and Teal eyes met Emerald. All she saw love in his eyes. Itsuka pulled him into a kiss as he picked up the pace. Itsuka's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hanged out. She was a moaning mess that only amplified when he latched onto one of her breast.

Itsuka wrapped her legs around Izuku and put her head in the crook of his neck. She bit down on him as he looked at her in shock.

"I don't care if you date the other girls! You are mine!" She yelled as she kissed him with passion. Izuku moaned and pulled away from the kiss. He put his head into her neck and bit down on her.

"Then you are my girl!" He said with a fire in his eyes

"Yes Izuku! Yes I am!" Itsuka moaned as he pounded her "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Izuku yelled as he thrusted into her and activated One for All

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME BABY! FUCK MEEEEEEE!" Itsuka yelled

"I-I'm about to cum!" Izuku yelled

"INSIDE ME! INSIDE ME IZUKU! AH!" She exclaime

"ITSUKA!"

"IZUKU!"

Itsuka came onto Izuku as he filled her up with his load. He filled her up so much that most of it came out of her. As they rested Itsuka pulled Izuku into a kiss.

"I love you" she said again

"I love you too" Izuku replied as she rested her head against his chest contempt with life

* * *

**Yup...im doing those in this story too. I hope y'all enjoyed! Also this reality popped into my head randomly so I thought "meh might as well and if they like it enough I could turn it into an actual story!" any who that is all for now! see yall next time!**


	3. Two parter?

Everyone was waiting for Zex to return. He dropped Itsuka off back at U.A. and they haven't seen him sense.

"I wonder what he is doing" Kirishima wondered

"Probably getting chicks with his powers!" Mineta said in annoyance

"Yeah no I don't do that." Zex said as he uppercutted Mineta into the air.

"Why do you attack him everytime you show up" Aizawa asked

"Because he is a perverted little shit who thinks he is all that. He believes that if he becomes a hero he will get all the girls." Mineta crashed right behind him as Zex grabbed him by the neck and brought him to his eye level "Now listen up puta. I don't care how young you are nor where you live. Hell, your father could run all of fucking japan and I wouldn't give a damn. You are completely irredeemable and as such I have no qualms with ending your existence right here and now. You perv on the girls and even try to drag kamanari into your deluded plans. He at least has standards and as such understands when he must step back. YOU on the other hand don't give a damn and will do anything to get what you want. I have seen many universes where Izuku has either threatened or just flat out killed you because of your little stunts. The ONLY reason you are alive is because I say so. I want to make you squirm and beg for mercy as I slowly drive you insane from the fact that you will be blown up, stabbed, ripped to pieces, eaten, cut in half, or even drained of all of your blood. As soon as you see even a hint of some other girl falling in love with someone you get jealous and try to "win" them over with your "charms". You have no right to that blessing."

"What about you then! Do you have that blessing!" Mineta yelled in anger

"The blessing to a woman's heart is earned. As is the blessing to a man's. The road of love is not easy but many don't find their love until later in life. Some find them right off the bat. I have seen many examples. I have seen couples ranging from young to old always being side by side. I on the other hand don't really see the point in finding love just yet. I have walked a path of shadows for so long that, in all honesty, I have lost my way. You have ran around in the light being the bane to every woman on the planet, hoping they don't turn around to see your creepy ass standing their with lust in your eyes. No matter the universe you always try to get a girl in the most perverted way." Zex stated as Mineta began to punch at his face trying to hurt him

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG YOU BASTARD! I'LL BECOME A HERO AND GET ALL THE BABES!" Mineta yelled

Zex just chuckled. It soon turned into full blown laughter as it seemed he had finally lost his mind. "I'm afraid _**BOY**_ you are not the Adonis that you see yourself to be. Let me show you something."

They all watched as polls for the most hated Class 1-A student showed up. Mineta looked at it and was shocked.

"W-Wha-What?" Mineta said as he saw that he was the most hated student out of his entire class.

"If Aizawa kept his promise the only reason you would be allowed to stay in U.A. is because Izuku can't fully control his powers. Sorry bub, you have no qualities of a hero. If you were in my world and if I found out what you were doing to my friends." Zex pulled Mintea's face close to his. Mineta began to piss and shit his pants as he saw Zex's teeth and eyes turn dragon like. He had on the most sadistic smile he had ever seen. "THEY. WOULD. NEVER. BE. ABLE. TO. IDENTIFY. YOUR. BODY. WITHOUT. REBUILDING. YOU. FIRST."

Zex dropped Mineta as he sat there frozen in fear. Zex's body slowly morphed into his dragon form but something was different. His body became more serpent like as he turned into a giant snake.

"Now," Zex said as he looked at Mineta "What was your thoughts before I brought you all here? Ah yes LETS SEE HOW MUCH I CAN MAKE YOU SCREAM!"

Zex hissed as he wrapped himself around Mineta and dragged him off into the void. Mineta was clawing at the ground with tears coming down his eyes as he begged for his classmates to save him only to see them look away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled as he disappeared into the darkness

"I can't believe he did that" Jiro said after a few minutes

"You heard him. Mineta is hated throughout the multiverse. If someone as powerful as HIM hates Mineta what can we do! The only real person who could hurt him was Deku." Bakugo said shocking the entire class.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bakugo!" Ochaco yelled as she hid behind Iida

"Look you fucking extras! Zex is in complete control here! We are at his mercy until he feels like he is done! We have no way to combat him! Mr. Aizawa can't even erase his powers so what can we even do! Mineta had this coming. While Deku would try to save him you heard what he said and I can confirm it. He has a limit on how much he can put up with a certain person's antics. Zex, yes, needed his help to set this up but does that mean that Deku has some control over his actions. We. Don't. Know. As such we are at his mercy until we can find a way to stop him." Bakugo explained shocking the teachers at what he said

"...He's right" They all looked to All Might who was looking down "We are at his mercy until he says otherwise"

"Okay y'all know I can still hear you right?" Zex said popping into existence

"GAH! STOP DOING THAT!" Jiro yelled as she landed a punch on Zex who...TOOK DAMAGE!?

"Okay I deserved that." Zex said as he nursed his bruise

"Wait she can hurt you!" Momo yelled

"Well...yeah you all can. I just negated your quirks" Zex said with a shrug

"Then why couldn't Mineta hurt you?" Sero asked curious

"He is way to weak and doesn't really focus on building strength like you guys do. If anything he is a coward fighter. He waits for someone to take down the opponent than he will take the glory. He, in summary, is what I like to call "A bitch" in actual combat." Zex explained

"So anyone of us can just pummel you into the dirt?" Asked Shouji

"Not completely. For example Jiro was able to hurt me because I scared her so in turn when she punched me it resulted in me feeling the pain. In other words if you will it I will feel it but that doesn't mean it will be effective. That is the law Izuku put on this theatre and all who I bring here." Zex stated as that brought up a lot more questions

"Wait Izuku set up the rules?" Sato and Ectoplasm asked

"Well yes and no, you see he set the rules regarding people. I can not kill, maim, or even erase anyone. Its why no matter how much damage I do to Mineta or even any of you the wound or damage is instantly healed. Now if you are engaged in a fight that is a different story. You have the damage heal far slower than anything I do to you." Zex said

"What about Mineta?" Toru asked

"Mineta can be maimed but I can not kill him or even erase him. Its why I can torture him so much. Im allowed to fuck with his mental state, which is a very broad term with me. I cam either just scar him for life, drive him insane, or even make him a completely different person if I wanted to. Yet I know none of that would truly work. As such I must effectively teach him the lesson over and over again. It goes on ear and out the other. His life and philosophy on heroes is something that even Deadpool, who you saw earlier, admitted he was ashamed to see. The level of a pervert he is so down right stupid that you no one really likes him even in my home world. No one likes a pervert but at least people like Deadpool and Sanji Izuku make up for it with the fact that they do have other goals. Deadpool for example is a man who just wants to have some fun yes, but he has prevented a girl from committing suicide. Another one is Sanji Izuku, he is a pervert but he only tries to get the heart of the ladies through his chivalry and is a master chef. His personal dream is to find the all blue to make some of the rarest cuisines and gain amazing spices his world! He is a man who many people admire for his strength and courage. Both of had rough lives but they made the most of it and turned their pain into PROPER motivation. Something Mineta truly does not have." Zex said

"So in other words, Mineta has no right to be a hero." Nezu summarized

"Yes, very much so." Zex agreed

"Is there any way to even give Mineta a chance?" Mina asked

"...That my dear Alien Queen" "You know my original hero name!" "is up to the creator of your world, Kohei Horikoshi. I can not change his fate." Zex stated as they all looked at him

"So Mineta is doomed to this life." Tokoyami said looking down

"Who knows not my call" Zex said with a shrug "Trust me Mineta is getting a good lesson right now."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Midnight asked with a raised brow as he began to laugh like a madman

"Oh I put him on the very Island that Sanji Izuku was put on for two years" He cackled evilly

* * *

Mineta was running for his life. He did not want this!

"Come back Mineta!" yelled voices

He looked back at the crossdressers. They were holding dresses while trying to grab him.

"You can't run away forever!" Yelled one with glasses and a dress

"Nooooooooooooooooooo" Mineta yelled as he picked up the speed

* * *

"Why do I feel like it was the most evil thing you have done to him yet." All Might said with a wince

"Oh no the most evil thing I could do is take away his penis...actually I should write that down." Zex said as he pulled out a note pad

"Do you have a note pad JUST for torturing Mineta?" Iida asked

"Yes, yes I do."

"Can we borrow it?" Asui asked

"Sure" Zex said as another verison of his notepad popped into her hands "have fun!"

"Do you have any remorse for Mineta?" Aizawa asked

"Nope." Zex said firmly

"Will you ever like Mineta?"

"Nope."

"Well then" Aizawa said as he went back to sleep

"I have a reality to show you dumbass so get up!" Zex yelled as he dragged him out of his sleeping bag

"Do you have a death wish?" Aizawa asked

"Do you?" Zex said as his powers flared

All Might, trying to prevent a fight, said "Okay what is the next reality we are watching?"

"Well I thought long and hard about this so I thought "Hey! Why don't I make them watch Izuku fight some random ninja!" Zex said with a smile

"Really!? This will be awesome!" Kaminari said not realizing what he has now done

**WHITE RANGER VS SCORPION **

"Wait what?" Kirishima asked reading the name

"Who is the White Ranger?" Jiro asked as she looked at Zex who was now in a Green Ranger costume

"Just wait and see!"

**The screen opened up to the city. As the camera panned down to the streets below we can see a frightened woman running for her life. **

"MOMO!?" They all yelled in shock seeing her look absolutely terrified of something or someone

"Why are you running?" Aoyama asked with worry

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right about this" Momo said worried about her on screen counterpart

**Momo ran right into a container yard until she tripped.**

"Why do they always trip? Like seriously do they not pay attention when they are running!" Zex said annoyed

"Well she is scared." Mina said

"That is still no excuse for survival! We learned to walk and run! How does it always happen?!"

**She looked up to see something quite terrifying. A brief glimpse of fire appeared and she watched as it transformed into a person. **

**The man was dressed in black and yellow ninja garb with a scorpion like mask. His eyes were pure white and glaring at Momo. He also had a kunai that was attached to a chain hanging from his hip. This was the Hellish Ninja of Vengance, Scorpion. **

"Whoa! Okay who is that!?" Midnight yelled now fearing for her students life

"He looks like some type of demon ninja" Ojiro said with a glare

"Because he is, Scorpion is a demon from a dimension called "The Nether-realm". He is trained in many martial arts and well...it appears Momo is his next target." Zex said as they all looked at the screen in worry

"Izuku" Momo said shaking "please save me"

**He walked up to the frightened Momo and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him. "WHERE IS HE!?" Scorpion demanded**

"Wait I thought he was after Momo!" Asui said in shock

"Dumbass he is after her! He most likely needed her for information!" Bakugo yelled

"Then that means!" Sato said in fear

"He might kill her once he gets what he needs from her!" Present Mic yelled as all the teachers glared at Scropion

**"Please I don't know anything!" Momo pleaded making the the hellspawn even more angry.**

**"WHERE IS HE!?" Scropion repeated, as he pulled harder on her hair**

"Where is Izuku!? I thought he was supposed to be in this reality!" Ochaco yelled

**"Please don't kill me!" Momo said as tears began to form in her eyes**

**But as all hoped seemed lost a bright, shining, white light suddenly blasted across the sky and landed right in front of Scropion.**

"What was that!" Shoji yelled

**Once the white light disappeared, a kneeling man was seen in front of him. He was wearing a spandex suit, a black and gold shield that bared the symbol of a mighty tiger and his helmet also bearing a striking resemblance to a tiger.**

**He looked up upon his foe, ready to save Momo. For you see, this, was The White Ranger.**

"He looks so cool!" Sero yelled

"That entrance was so manly!" Kirishima exclaimed

"But who is he?" Toru asked

"That is The White Ranger!" Zex said with pride

**"Let her go!" A voice came from the Ranger. "I'm the one you want!" The White Ranger said with determination as he stood up up.**

"SO COOL!" They heard a child like voice yell as they saw Kouta standing right beside Zex

**"Finally..." Scorpion said as he released Momo and walked towards the White Ranger "We meet!" **

**The White Ranger also walked towards the ninja to end his reign of terror "It's time to finish this!" **

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima said with tears coming down his face

**"Come here!" Scorpion yelled out as he threw a kick towards the Ranger but he instantly grabbed it and threw it back down, causing Scorpion to send a flurry of punches towards the White Ranger as he blocked them. **

**The two fight, The Demon and The Ranger kept hitting each other as one or the other would block their attempts, proving that these two are worthy fighters.**

"That White Ranger can fight!" Sero said shocked

"Impressive, their form is flawless" Ojiro said in awe

**Scorpion then proceeded to grab the White Ranger by the arms and proceeded to punch the Ranger before the White Ranger got out and grabbed him from behind but Scorpion just threw the White Ranger over his shoulder.**

**The White Ranger manage to stand his ground and started to defend himself from Scorpion's blows, but the demon was still able to get a shot off in the face. **

**The White Ranger then grebbed him from behind again and proceeded to kick the hellspawn, but it didn't last long as Scorpion swiftly kicked the White Ranger in the head, knocking him to the ground.**

"Oh no!" Momo yelled fearing for her saviors safety

"Okay these guys are good!" Sato yelled

"I wonder who those guys trained under" Ojiro muttered to himself

**The White Ranger quickly got up as Scorpion charged towards him. Both of them continued their brawl as they both fought with their own unique skill they had.**

"Wait what does that mean!?" Ectoplasm asked

**Scorpion had power like that of a demon. He used his hellfire in the battle. **

**The White Ranger got a shot off in his face but that simply angered the hellspawn. The White Ranger was now on the defensive a he blocked all of Scorpions blows. **

**The out of nowhere, Scorpion set his hands on fire and used the against his adversary. He managed to land a few blows on the Ranger, causing him to stumble back slightly shocked at his power.**

"Uh oh" Kamanari said nervously

"I don't think he can protect himself from the fire!" All Might said in worry

**But The White Ranger would not give in. He made some hand movements and from the movements they saw something materialize from a glowing source of energy. **

**The energy ball in his hands formed into its physical form which resembled an enchanted shortsword with a tigers head on the top. This was Saba, The White Ranger's weapon, and he was gonna fucking use it!**

"That is one cool sword!" Iida said with an impressed look on his face

"I want one!" Kouta muttered when suddenly a toy version of Saba appeared in his lap

"Here ya go bud!" Zex said with a smile

"Thank you!" Kouta said he held the toy sword with a giant smile on his face

**He charged towards Scorpion, swinging his sword left and right as Scorpion dodged his swings. One of the swings nearly hit him as well.**

**Scorpion could not anticipate the next move by the White Ranger as he jumped into the air. Scorpion didn't have time to react as he landed a powerful kick on his back, causing Scorpion to stumble back and glare at the white gurdian. **

**The White Ranger glared back at him. "Saba Attack!" he commanded as he directed his blade towards Scorpion as a laser came out of it.**

"Whoa!" Tokoyami yelled in shock

"I want that sword now!" Bakugo muttered silently

_"In your room!"_ Zex said in his mind

_"Awesome!" _He replied

**But Scorpion teleported a few feet away**

**The White Ranger kept firing as Scorpion teleported around the battlefield. Scorpion then got the drop on him as he teleported behind him and sucker punched him.**

"Dude! Not cool!" Kirishima yelled

"Kirishima, he is a demon ninja who kills like everyother day. I think he doesn't care about throwing a sucker punch." Todoroki deadpanned

**Scorpion lifted his mask to reveal a skeleton face as he spewed fire from his mouth at the Ranger who teleported away.**

"AH KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Mina yelled seeing his face

"THAT'S HIS FACE!" Toru yelled in shock

"That's gonna give me nightmares" Present Mic said

**He stumbles to the ground and grabbed onto his chest plate and looked around his surroundings, he was in an unknown area of the dock.**

**The White Ranger stood up and carefully walked backwards and darted his head around looking for his opponent who was no where is sight. He kept his guard up though waiting for his opponent to strike.**

**Scorpion teleported right in front of him and immediately threw his kunai at the Ranger. Lucky for him, The White Ranger dodged it just in time but didn't react fast enough to block the kick. **

Everyone winced at the kick.

**Scorpion then wrapped his chain around the Ranger's arm, causing him to lose drop Saba as it slide across the ground.**

"Uh oh" Jiro said as Momo looked even more worried

"_Please win"_ She thought

**Scorpion fired his kunai again, but this time, the Ranger grabbed the kunai. Scorpion then pulled the White Ranger towards him.**

**"Get over here!" Scorpion yelled**

"Whoa okay that is actually kinda scary" Ochaco said with a shake

"What do yoScoru mean?" Iida asked

"Imagine being alone and hearing that out of no where...only to have a kunai suddenly dig into you and get pulled to that monster!"

No one said a word as they thought about it.

"Yeah that is actually kinda scary!" Mina said with a shiver

**As the Ranger came close to Scorpion he was kicked in the helmet, causing him to fall to the ground. Scorpion the charged the downed Ranger as he was clutching onto himself in pain until he notices Scorpion. He stood up and did a few hand movements, like he did to summon Saba, and vanished in a white light.**

"Okay what are the point of those hand movements?" Shoji asked

"Maybe its like a password for him to teleport?" Kamanari said

"That sounded so stupid" Jiro said with a deadpanned expression

**Scorpion was befuddled by this and looked at where he once was, wondering how he did that. **

**Before he could do or think about his next move, The White Ranger suddenly teleported behind him and kicked him in the face. **

**Scorpion growled and went to pull the same move but the White Ranger ducked under the demon. The White Ranger then kicked the hellspawn in the ribs and kicked at his head which Scorpion blocked.**

"Oh man this is getting intense!" Kouda said scared

**The two fighters kept going at each other, giving their all as they knew that only one could win. Scorpion even started using his hellfire with his kicks.**

**The pair started to even use kicks against one another, not landing a single blow until the Ranger got the upper hand and slammed the ninja's head against a container.**

"ohhhhhhh that had to hurt" Sato said

**Scorpion stumbled as the White Ranger jumped against the side of the container and kicked his face. **

**The battle quickened as Scorpion went for a high kick but missed and the Ranger did** "the** same as Scorpion teleported out of the way only to reappear behind him and suker punch him with his hand on fire.**

"Again with the cheap shots!" Kirishima yelled

"Again Demonic Ninja!" Todoroki said with a sigh

**He quickly teleported away and came back again and kicked him to the side of the container. The White Ranger then teleported away as Scorpion punched where he once was, leaving a massive dent in the container. **

"That is one strong ninja!" Toru yelled

**The White Ranger stood behind him as he summoned Saba to return to him to finish this once and for all. He started swinging the blade forcing Scorpion to teleport around the Ranger.**

"So coooool!" Kouta said with stars in his eyes

**Scorpion went to end the fight but was met with the blade of Saba going through his head, as he gave a defiant yell.**

"Whoa!" Shoji yelled with wide eyes

"That's gonna hurt in morning" "Zex quiped

**The White Ranger pulled saba out of Scorpion as he disintegrated and sheathed Saba. **

"HE. IS. SO. MANLY" Kirishima said as he cried tears of joy

**The White Ranger then relaxed and raised his hands to the sides of his helmet.**

"Wait, are we gonna get a face reveal!" Sato said with wide eyes and excitement

**They watched in anticipation as he uncliped his helmet. He removed his helmet to reveal Izuku Midoriya as he looked intense. **

**"Game over..." He said in a deep voice that made Momo swoon.**

* * *

"So what did ya think?" Zex asked as they all praised Izuku and noticed Momo of in Lala land.

Zex chuckled "Well I gotta take Kouta home and Ill need to borrow Momo for a bit"

Momo snapped out of it when she heard her name. She got up and walked towards Zex with a little bit of apprehension. She watched as the theater turned into a training hall within a spilt second.

"Have fun!" Zex said as he popped out of existence to drop of Kouta.

"Momo? Is that you?" asked a voice

Momo turned and saw that Itsuka was standing there in a disheveled state. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. She was wearing a long white shirt with out any pants. She recognized the shirt to be Izuku's.

"Yes Zex brought me here. I have no clue why though." Momo replied as Itsuka smirked

"Well Izuku is in the Dojo area" Itsuka said as she walked up to Momo and said "have fun, he has alot of stamina"

Momo blushed at the implication and stuttered. Itsuka giggled and walked towards the kitchen area to get a bite to eat. Momo, following what Itsuka said, went to the dojo area and saw something that made her blush like crazy. Midoriya was in nothing but green shorts as he practiced his fighting skills. It looked like he was flying in mid air. She also saw a man she has never seen before. He was 5'8 and of Chinese-American decent. He was in nothing but black sweat pants as he was sparring with Izuku. His body was lean and fast with the fluidity of water. She recognized the man instantly.

"H-How is that possible!" Momo said in disbelief

The man Izuku was sparring with was the famous martial arts legend himself, The Dragon, Bruce Lee. Zex said he is an editor so does that mean he can bring back any one he deems fit or is there a limit like he mentioned.

"Well done Izuku" Bruce said "you have learned well"

"Thank you sir but I don't think I will be as good as you" Izuku said

"Izuku we all have out doubts. We must learn from them in order to become stronger. Like if I pointed at the night sky, if you just look at my finger you will miss all the heavenly glory. You must never believe you are not learning. You are always learning, for there is so much more to learn than just fighting." Bruce said with a smile

"But that's it! You have learned from many great people...while I still just break my body.' Izuku said downtrodden

"Remember what I said about my style?"

"Yes sir I do"

"It's the art of fighting without fighting. The Art of the Intercepting fist. There are many names but its just that! A personal interpretation. You can have a man who can hit the the force of a thousand men, but if he does not know how to dodge then he is useless. There is no style of fighting Izuku. Your body must first adapt then become one with it before you can get complete control. You have many great teachers that can help you. You must first ask the question before they can truly help you. That is why your friend Bakugo is truly so far behind you. His pride does not allow him to ask for help and as such, he becomes cocky and predictable. You must understand this Izuku. You are a hero because you help people and" He leaned in "you make sure they know there is someone they can always count on to save the day."

Izuku looked at Bruce in awe as he bowed in respect. "Thank you Sifu Bruce"

"You are welcome Bruce" Bruce said as he noticed Momo standing in shock "and who might you be miss?"

Momo snapped out of her stupor and answered "I'm Momo yaoyorozu. Im a classmate of Izuku's"

Bruce looked at her and smiled. He knows why Zex brought her here and chuckled. "My, my, children have changed a lot from my day. Zex you truly are a man of...unique ways."

"What?" Momo asked as Bruce walked past her

"Have fun you two" Bruce said as he closed the door

Momo looked at Izuku and blushed very hard. She was so caught up in the fact that Bruce Lee was alive, thanks to Zex, that she forgot that Izuku was in the room.

"Momo are you okay?" Izuku asked her in worry

"Yeah I'm fine" Momo said as she blushed "just shocked that Bruce Lee himself was alive and well"

Izuku chuckled "Yeah Zex likes to teach people a lot of stuff...I heard about what he is doing to Mineta and while I am angry at the fact he is scaring him for life I can't really agrue with it. Zex is Zex can't change everything about him." Izuku said as he saw Momo walk towards him and pulled him into a hug

Momo mumbled something as Izuku looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry Momo I didn't hear what you said" Izuku said worried about her

"Thank you" Momo said loud enough for him to hear

"What do you mean thank you?" Izuku asked not fully aware of what she had seen.

"You saved my life from a demonic ninja Izuku. Even if it was in another world." Momo said as she looked into his eyes

"You are very welcome Momo…" Izuku looked at Momo and stared into her eyes. Their faces got cloeser together

* * *

Zex popped up on screen like Deadpool In a animated cartoon. "NEXT TIME ON IS THAT IZUKU!?"

Does Momo get her dream man? Does Izuku save the day yet again? DOES ZEX STOP BEING AN IDIOT! Who knows all that is for certain is that Mineta is gonna get blown up by a random blonde!

"Wait what?" Mintea said as Yang Xiao Long fired a concussive blast at him

"TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON!" Zex yelled before Deadpool interrupted him

"OH WILL YOU STOP WITH THE FUCKING DRAGON BALL Z RIP OFF TRAILER!"

* * *

**Yup that just happened. Well any way hope y'all enjoyed! Yes this is a two part chapter! Izuku will be in Super Power Beat Down! Credit goes to Batinthesun for the awesome fights! I OWN NOTHING! **


	4. Special Chapter!

**OMG IM FINALLY DIVING INTO MARTIAL ARTS! Sorry that I was gine for so lomg guys! School has taken up a lot of my time! I hope this story still entertains y'all! White Ranger Izuku was the beginning of this Arc! If you guys have any other movies let me know! Also I'll be showing two special Death Battles later down the line! These two are just ones I wanted to use to not only introduce a Villain and more...Survivalist Izuku, also i OWN NOTHING, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Momo didn't understand what was happening. One minute she was hugging Izuku thanking him for saving her from a demonic ninja from another world then she is suddenly about to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched she felt as if she was walking amongst the clouds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. After what felt like an eternity they parted their lips as she looked into his eyes.

"I believe Zex will need you soon Momo. " Izuku said

"Y-Yeah" Momo said as she turned around

"Momo?" Izuku said

"Yes Midoriya?"

"Ill be right here when you come back okay" Izuku said with a smile

Momo smiled "Thank you Izuku"

Momo walked out and saw that she was back in the theatre and saw Zex looking confused.

"Well...im glad that didn't escalate" He mumbled

"Did you say something?" All might asked

"Oh I'm about to tell y'all something!" Zex yelled catching their interest

"I've decided to show you an alternate reality as well as two Death Battles!" Zex yelled

"Eh!?" They all yelled

"Again with the yelling!" Zex exclaimed

"Wait what about Mineta?" Ojiro asked

"Oh him there is a slight problem with showing him these realities." Zex said as they looked at him confused

"If he were to see the first and third he would lose his mind. The reality has him fighting someone you never would have expected and the third is well...disturbing. So if anything he would lose his mind at the fact that Izuku "COULD" become _**HIM**_" Zex said with a grim face "Plus You all will be very scared at what he has become."

"W-What do you mean?" Ochaco asked nervous

Zex snapped his fingers and all they heard was laughing. It was haunting. It sounded like a broken man that enjoys absolute mayhem. They looked at the screen and they all screamed in fright. Izuku was before them and he didn't look like himself. He was wearing a purple suit with a yellow dress shirt underneath. He wore white gloves as he put his hands in his head. His hair was still green but his skin was bleached white. They saw as blood red tears ran down his face as he laughed.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku laughed**

"I-Izuku?" Ashido asked

"What's wrong with him!? Why is he just laughing!" Iida yelled

"**THAT** is not Izuku anymore." Zex said as everyinr looked at him "That is The Joker"

"C-Can we see that first?" Zex looked to see it was Nezu who asked

"Are you sure? Lets just say he and his opponent are not really...fun to watch" Zex said trying to dissuade the unknown animal

"We need to know what happened to him." Aizawa said hoping to prevent this fate

"If you say so" Zex said with a shrug as he played the reality

* * *

**INTRO**

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

_**Wiz: They visit you for birthday parties, cheer you up when you're sad, and probably also want to kill you.**_

"Don't forget creepy as fuck!" Zex yelled

**Boomstick: Clowns... The Joker, Gotham's jester of genocide.**

"THE JESTER OF WHAT!?" All Might and Midnight yelled

**_Wiz: And Sweet Tooth, the violent victor of Twisted Metal._**

"Is his head on fire!?" Toru yelled

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

_**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**_

* * *

**JOKER (IZUKU)**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

**Boomstick: Gotham City, a vile breeding ground for criminals and crazy people.**

_**Wiz: In such a bleak city, it's important to look for humor wherever you can, even if it's during the act of murder. And no one gets more jollies out of ruthless felonies than The Joker.**_

_Joker: I'm here, bitches! And I brought favors for everybody!_

"What happened to you problem child?" Aizawa said trying to hide his anger

(*Cues: Bat Attack - Batman: The Animated Series*)

**Boomstick: But before he became the Clown Prince of Crime, who was he? A thief who accidentally got his pregnant wife killed? A mob boss who stabbed Batman's girlfriend? A petty thug in the wrong place at the wrong time? A Japanese tourist? Nobody knows for sure, not even The Joker himself.**

"WAIT WHAT!" The Audience yelled

"Yup Joker doesn't remember who he is or at least wants it to be multiple choice" Zex said bluntly

_**Wiz: What we DO know is that most likely at some point, he fell into a vat of mysterious chemicals, and Batman was involved.**_

"Who is Batman?" Iida asked

"Your counter part in this world" Zex stated casually

"Wait what!" Iida said shocked

However he came to be, from that moment on, his body and mind were altered forever.

_The Joker is heard laughing maniacally._

"Izu no!" Mina yelled

"Its far too late for him little girl. The young man you once knew is dead." Said a Voice with a laugh as Zex whipped his head around

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" He roared as they all turned around and saw the man of the hour.

_THE JOKER._

"Why I'm here to visit my counter parts friends!" Joker laughed as he looked at Jiro "Ah there you are Harley! Let's go!"

"FUCK OFF!" Zex yelled as he snapped his fingers flinging the madman to a portal as he laughed

"You can't protect them from me AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker said as he disappeared

"Never return!" Zex yelled and looked at everyone "you might want to keep watching alright" they all nodded

(*Cues: Agent Of Chaos - The Dark Knight*)

**Boomstick: With a new smile big enough to rival the Grinch, the Joker decided he'd make sure the whole world would share in his sick joke.**

_**Wiz: And what comedy act would be complete without a few wonderful toys?**_

"Not my kind of toys" Kiriahima said

**Boomstick: This guy may like his pistols, machine guns, and explosives, but outside of that, his taste in weaponry is anything but simple.**

_Batman punches Joker in the face._

_Joker: OW! My eye!_

_Joker's eye falls out, but it turns out to be an explosive that's about to go off._

_Joker: Sucker!_

_Batman and Batgirl just barely escape the explosion._

(*Cues: Rich Kid Blues - Batman Arkham City*)

**Boomstick: Like a true prankster gone mad, he carries razor sharp playing cards, a gag flower filled with acid, an electric hand buzzer that goes a... little too far.**

"GEE YA THINK!" Shoto yelled

_**Wiz: But deadliest and most haunting of all is his trademark Joker Venom, a deadly concoction which poisons its victims, forcing them into fits of laughter so uncontrollable that they suffocate and die, while contorting their facial muscles into a nightmarish grin.**_

"Oh my God!" Midnight yelled

"That is sick!" Tsuyu said as she nearly threw up

**Boomstick: Talk about killing the audience. (chuckles) Oh! Man, that shit looks dangerous to carry around.**

"At least he tried to lighten the mood" Mic said

_**Wiz: Fortunately for the creepy clown, he's manufactured so much Joker Venom over the years, repeated exposure has given him immunity to his own toxin. But the laughing gas isn't all that makes him a threat in battle.**_

_A mobster comes up, Joker grabs him and slams his head down on a pencil he stuck in the table, embedding it into his eye._

_Joker: Ta-dah! It's... magical._

(*Cues: And I Thought My Jokes Were Bad - The Dark Knight*)

**Boomstick: He's a cunning strategist who screws with the minds of the sane and insane alike. He can whip up disguises so convincing, that not even the world's greatest detective recognized him. And for a guy this lanky, he's also surprisingly great going fist to fist.**

"NEVER underestimated someone by their body! That's how you get your ass handed to ya!" Kirishima said as Ojiro agreed

_**Wiz: And like most heroes and villains who've been in the game since the 1940's, of course, he has his own car.**_

**Boomstick: Look at that thing! God, I really need to get back to work on the Boomstickmobile.**

Everyone laughed as Mono facepalmed. "That's a hotdog"

**_Wiz: The Jokermobile, as it's called, was built to compete with the legendary Batmobile._**

**Boomstick: It has mounted machine guns, a bulletproof exterior, and a lethal cannon up top that can spew missiles everywhere!**

_**Wiz: After so many years of terrorizing Gotham and beyond, The Joker has more than earned his role of sworn enemy to the Batman. Despite Batman's ludicrous skill and intellect, The Joker's forethought and planning has outsmarted Bats numerous times. In some cases, he's even gone hand to hand and held his own with the Caped Crusader.**_

**Boomstick: Who was trained by ninjas!**

_**Wiz: He's outfoxed plenty of other heroes too, including Superman, whose brain can function thousands of times faster than humans, like Joker.**_

**Boomstick: He incapacitated Wonder Woman with just a puff of Joker Venom, blew up Robin after viciously beating him with a crowbar, and when he tracked down Batgirl...**

_A gunshot is heard._

"IZUKU DID WHAT!" Aizawa yelled

**Boomstick: Well, let's put it nicely and say that she became handi-capable from that point on.**

(*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman*)

**Boomstick: And thanks to his own insanity, The Joker has stupidly high pain tolerance. The dude got a batarang lodged in his eye, and was still running around, laughing and shooting people! God damn, that's almost as bad as the time he had his own face cut off for giggles.**

**_Wiz/Girls: That's way worse! Ugh!_**

"What is wrong with him!" Jiro yelled

_**He can certainly take the pain, but this sadistic psychopath is still no harder to kill than most of his victims.**_

**Boomstick: He can die from certain poisons, neck snapping, being stabbed by Pirate Batman, getting bitten by Vampire Batman, and even just a good old fashioned Superman high five.**

_**Wiz: But one thing remains certain, having this clown show up for your party would make it one bad day**_.

_Joker, being held by Andrea Beaumont, sees the entire place exploding and collapsing around him, and just laughs._

* * *

"We must never let Deku become like that monster." Bakugo said angrily

"Actually he came very close" Zex stated as he walked up to Bakugo "When someone told him to "Take a dive and pray for a quirk in another life". It was very surprising he didn't fall down that very path" Zex said as Bakugo froze

_"Yet here he is now. Be glad he didn't succumb to his dark desire and fall of the cliff of sanity" _Zex said telepathically

"Did Bakugo?" "Yes I did but that was more of me trying to make sure he didn't get hurt" Bakugo said before anyone could speak. Bakugo continued "I always hated him but when I started UA I saw him as the same useless Deku. Yet when he and I began to work more as a team I realized why I was like that. I didn't want Deku to get hurt trying to fight a villain without a quirk. If anything I just wanted to protect my friend."

No one said a thing as Zex looked at Bakugo with a blank face. He placed his hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "Perhaps I was wrong about you after all"

"Listen Bakugo, while the way was very...wrong. I can see your intentions. Perhaps maybe now you cam move a little bit better forward." Ochako said with a smile

"JUST DON'T TELL DEKU I SAID THAT ROUND FACE!" Bakugo yelled

"And he's back" Kamanari joked

* * *

**SWEET TOOTH (NEEDLES)**

(*Cues: Calypso Industries - Twisted Metal (2012)*)

**_Wiz: How far would you go to have your greatest wish granted? How much would you destroy to get your way?_**

"I don't know honestly" Ojiro said

**Boomstick/Zex: Any extreme!**

Everyone glared at Zex

"You have the power to bend the universe to your will" Momo deadpanned

"Yeah but I still wanna pet Raptor" Zex said with a shrug

**_Wiz: For those willing to go to any extreme, the annual Twisted Metal contest is right up your alley!_**

**Boomstick: In Twisted Metal, competitors smash vehicles into public property and each other, and that's when they're not shooting crazy shit like rockets and bombs all over the place! God, that'd be fun...**

(*Cues: Main Theme - Twisted Metal (2012)*)

_**Wiz: The insane lure of Twisted Metal attracts some of the most deranged and unstable minds in the world, including a clown with a flaming scalp, the driver of the infamous ice cream truck called Sweet Tooth.**_

(*Cues: Sweet Tooth's Return - Twisted Metal (2012)*)

_Sweet Tooth picks up a cigar and presses it to his scalp, lighting it on fire._

_Needles: Light 'em up, boys._

_Needles laughs evilly._

"Okay THAT is one freaky clown" Kamanari said

"Well yeah he is LITERALLY a killer clown. Who the fuck did you expect? Ronald McDonald?" Zex said with a laugh

(*Cues: New York - Twisted Metal 2*)

**Boomstick: Before he was a scary serial killer driving a truck, Marcus Kane was a scary ice cream man driving a truck, and like every ice cream man I know, Marcus had a serious evil split personality problem.**

_**Wiz: Trapped within his head, this sinister side desperately clawed for freedom, eventually forcing Marcus to finally give in and carve his new persona a face. On that day, Marcus Kane died, and the rampage of Needles Kane began.**_

**Boomstick: Needles spent his days murdering anyone he could find, including his own wife and child.**

"HE DID WHAT!?" They all yelled

"Yup!"

**_Wiz: He prefers killing up close and as violently as possible, with his giant serrated machete._**

**Boomstick: Which tons of people have been introduced to. They're dead now.**

**_Wiz: By his own account, he slaughtered a thousand people before he was finally arrested, it was here he was cursed by a preacher named... Preacher, to suffer the fires of Hell. Which apparently means having your head burst into flames, forever._**

**Boomstick: Enraged, he busted out, and was eventually found by a man named Calypso. See, Calypso was the one organizing the Twisted Metal tournament, and he thought Needles would be just perfect for it.**

_**Wiz: For Needles, winning Twisted Metal meant having any wish of his choosing granted, he could finally end the everlasting pain. Or have all the candy in the world, anything, really. How could he say no?**_

"HELL YEAH CANDY!" Everyone looked at Zex "What?"

**Boomstick: Needles knew just the car that would take him to victory, complete with tasty treats! His ice cream truck, the Sweet Tooth.**

(*Cues: The Bedroom - Twisted Metal 4*)

**_Wiz: This modified Chevrolet step van is anything but what it appears to be, with it's shocking maneuverability and durability, Sweet Tooth is like a tank, capable of taking loads of damage without stopping._**

**Boomstick: The Sweet Tooth menu includes front mounted spikes, Gatling guns, and homing ice cream cone missiles, and for the cherry on top, he blasts the explosive clown head from the roof as a homing weapon, which laughs and goes through walls. If that's not enough, it transforms into a goddamn robot!**

"Okay where did he get the money for that?" Jiro asked

"Called killing a scientist" Zex said "and a mechanic"

**_Wiz: The Sweet Bot carries a massive, multi-barrel Gatling gun, reinforced armor plating, and can even throw its own head like a grenade._**

**Boomstick: But the real beauty's in the Sweet Slam, an attack where the bot launches into the air with its jetpack, and drops like a hammer with enough force to crush a whole building.**

(*Cues: Keen Instinct - Twisted Metal: Black*)

**_Wiz: Sweet Tooth can take dozens of missiles and keep on trucking, but even without his wheels, Needles is one tough son of a bitch, he's strong enough to casually shatter reinforced windows, tough enough to take a stab to the face..._**

"THE FUCK!?" Bakugo yelled

**Boomstick: And even survived the electric chair, doesn't that mean he gets to walk free? I read that on the internet once.**

"THE DOUBLE FUCK!?" Bakugo yelled

**_Wiz: No. First, that's a myth. Second, a person wouldn't be able to walk after getting blasted with over 2,000 volts of electricity, stopping their heart, burning their body, paralyzing their muscles, and melting their eyes. Unless you're Needles Kane, who broke out of the chair, killed everyone, and escaped._**

**Boomstick: See, this is why anytime I meet a clown, I take 'em out right away.**

"Same!" Zex said with a maniac smile

**_Wiz/Iida: When has a clown ever done anything to you?_**

**Boomstick/Zex: They've never had the chance. Heh, who's laughing now, Chuckles?**

"Okay something is wrong with your mental state" Toru said

"Hey!" Zex yelled offended

**_Wiz: But Needles is by no means unkillable, and Calypso has played him for a fool more times than not, like when he wished to find his missing daughter, so he could kill her, and wound up trapped and suffocating in her coffin, underground, because she was already dead._**

"Karma's a bitch!" Kirishima yelled

**Boomstick: Still, it just goes to show, Needles and his Sweet Tooth will do anything it takes to get the kill.**

_Man: Wh..What have you done with my son?_

_Needles grabs him by the throat, takes out an ice cream scoop, and shoves it into his face._

**Boomstick/Aizawa: Fucking clowns!**

* * *

Izuku-Everyone

Sweet Tooth-No one

* * *

**BATTLE**

**In a dark city at night, Joker encounters a model of the Batmobile in an alleyway.**

**_Joker: Hmm, I like the model, but not really my color..._**

"Then what is his color?" Mina asked

(*Cues: Dom Vs. Brian - Fast and Furious 4*)

**He prepares a spray paint can as he approaches the vehicle. Hours later, Joker wreaks havoc in the streets with his customized Jokermobile.**

**_Joker: Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah!_**

"Oh"

**Elsewhere, Needles Kane is on the side of the street prepared to eat an ice cream cone.**

**_Needles: Ahh, (sniffs it) it's perfect!_**

"He likes Ice Cream?" Sato asked

"Who doesn't?" Zex asked

**The Joker drives his vehicle up to Needles and snatches his cone.**

**_Joker: Yoink!_**

**Joker drives off laughing which infuriates Needles.**

**_Joker: Ha, like taking candy from a baby._**

"NEVER STEAL A MAN'S ICE CREAM!" Zex yelled

**Needles vows revenge and gets in the Sweet Tooth and catches up to the Clown Prince of Crime. He rear ends Joker causing the villain to spill the ice cream. Joker starts spinning as he faces his opponent.**

**FIGHT!**

**They both turn a corner and bump into each other. Joker opens the hatch of the Jokermobile and takes out his tommy gun.**

**_Joker: Let's get wild!_**

"Where did he hide that?" Momo asked

**Joker unleashes a barrage of bullets which bounce of the Sweet Tooth. Needles responds by activating his Gatling guns as Joker goes back in the Jokermobile and the bullets are deflected.**

**_Needles: You're road kill! ROAD KILL! YOU HEAR ME!?_**

"All of that over ice cream!?" Ochaco yelled

**The Sweet Tooth bumps in the Jokermobile and causes it to spin around. Joker observes the various buttons in his cockpit.**

**_Joker: Ooh, so many buttons! Eeny, meeny, miney... all of them!_**

**Joker presses them randomly**

"He is acting like a child!" Midnight yelled

**and laughs as multiple weapons fire at the Sweet Tooth. He then sees a large middle button that's red with a yellow lightning bolt.**

**_Joker: Hmm, what's this one do? Boop!_**

**Joker pushes the button, causing the Jokermobile to boost hard and speed past the Sweet Tooth. He then launches off the ramp of a DBX truck.**

**_Joker: BEST. BUTTON. EVER!_**

"HELL YEAH THAT IS!" Bakugo yelled

**The Sweet Tooth launches the clown head homing missile, which takes down the Jokermobile in the air and causes it and Joker to crash into a building. Joker drops out of the car and coughs up blood.**

(*Cues: Blood Bag - Mad Max: Fury Road*)

**_Joker: Really? Can't just let a guy have his fun..._**

**Needles stops the Sweet Tooth and switches gears as he prepares to charge at his opponent. Joker gets up and prepares himself.**

**_Joker: Okay okay, let's go!_**

**_Needles: Here I come, scrawny!_**

**In an homage to _The Dark Knight_, Joker stands his ground as the Sweet Tooth charges at him.**

"Is he insane!?" Iida yelled

Zex was about to answer when Iida glared at him.

**He starts taunting his opponent:**

**_Joker: All right let's see it! Come and get it, tough guy! (The Sweet Tooth continues speeding forward) You miserable excuse for a clown! Come on! (Needles prepares to hit his target) Come on!_**

**Joker pulls out a ridiculously long barreled pistol and shoots it at the Sweet Tooth's tire, taking it out and causing Needles to lose control. As he's spinning wildly, Joker takes the opportunity and leaps in the ice cream truck.**

**_Joker: Ooh, excuse me! I want to drive!_**

**Joker and Needles fight over the steering wheel and crash into multiple vehicles. Joker stops when the flames on Needles's head burns his hand.**

Everyone was feeling sympathy for the innocents within the city. Two killer clowns going at it was bound to get messy.

"Dang Joker doesn't care!" Jiro yelled

**_Joker: Let me put that out for you!_**

**Joker sprays his acid flower in Needles's face while laughing, causing the car to go even more out of control. He eventually regains his sight.**

**_Needles: Shut up and bleed you motherf-_**

"LANGUAGE!" Iida yelled

**Joker interrupts him by electrocuting his hand with his joy buzzer, electrocuting the masked clown. Needles once again survives the attack.**

**_Needles: Get out!_**

**Needles kicks Joker out of his vehicle and onto the sidewalk.**

**_Joker: Ow! My spleen!_**

"I'm not even gonna start with you!" Momo yelled

**Needles stops the car.**

**_Joker: Can't take a joke, can you, big guy?_**

**The Sweet Tooth transforms into the Sweet Bot right in front of The Joker's face, baffling even him.**

**_Joker: Okay... THAT'S funny._**

"HOW IS THAT FUNNY!?" The Audience all yelled

**The Sweet Bot swats Joker and knocks him a large portion across the city, eventually crashing into a shopping mall. The mech flies to catch up as Joker finds himself impaled on a metal pole in some of the rubble he just caused. He laughs and coughs in pain as the Sweet Bot slowly walks up to finish the job.**

(*Cues: Immortan's Citadel - Mad Max: Fury Road*)

**_Joker: Okay... let's, let's talk about this. Killing someone from inside a tin can? That's no fun!_**

**_The Sweet Bot stops, hearing Joker's words._**

**_Joker: The cold of their skin... The blankness of their eyes... The reveal, of who they really are... So much better when you savor all the little emotions..._**

Everyone was shuddering at Joker's speech.

**Needles exits the Sweet Bot, taken in by Joker's words. He prepares his machete and starts dragging it as he walks towards the crippled clown.**

**_Joker: ...right?_**

**_Needles: Right..._**

**Needles lifts Joker off of the pole and holds him by the neck to stare into his eyes.**

"Uh Oh" Shoto said with wide eyes in realization

**_Needles: I want to see you bleed... I want to watch you die..._**

(*Cues: Spikey Cars - Mad Max: Fury Road*)

"What is it?" Kamanari asked

_**Joker: Just... one more lesson, capiche? The best kind of punchline... (chuckles) is the one you don't see coming**!_

"Needles just got tricked!" Nezu yelled

**Joker sprays Needles with his Joker Venom and escapes his grasp. Needles drops his machete and grabs his face.**

**_Needles: Ugh! What is this!?_**

**Joker starts laughing, knowing what comes next, as Needles goes back to strangle Joker.**

**_Needles: Die, die, DIE!_**

(*Cues: Immortan - Mad Max: Fury Road*)

**Needles then starts uncontrollably laughing and grabs his face in an attempt to stop. He sees demented visions of his enemy as the toxin takes its toll and eventually kills the driver of Sweet Tooth. Joker continues laughing as the cops arrive to arrest the last clown standing.**

**KO!**

Everyone was now in deep fear of The Clown Prince of Crime.

* * *

**RESULTS**

(*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman again*)

**Boomstick: Oh, come on. It wasn't that funny.**

_**Wiz: Both clowns were skilled in combat, but Joker's superior tactics and unpredictable weaponry gave him the leg up he needed.**_

_"The Joker Venom!" Ojiro yelled_

**Boomstick: When you have a toxic gas so deadly it can take out the entire Justice League, all The Joker needed was one opportunity to use it.**

_**Wiz: And despite his lanky frame, The Joker can take a lot of punishment, and he's good enough to survive hand to hand combat with Batman.**_

"Okay how is that impressive?" Kiriahima asked curious

"Iida's counterpart is a master in every single martial art known to man" Zex said shocking everyone

**Boomstick: Hell, he's smart enough to trick Batman and even manipulate the incorruptible Superman into being pawns in his schemes.**

_**Wiz: As opposed to Needles, whose mental capacity is limited to just one thing.**_

**Boomstick: Murder, murder, and more murder, with a dash of ice cream!**

"Like Muscular except the ice cream part"

* * *

"Can I have some chocolate ice cream please?" Muscular asked with the league standing in front of Sweet Tooth

"Here ya go! Anything else?" Asked Needles

Toga ran up with a smile "Do you have any in blood?"

"Young Lady I'm Needles! Of course I do! Now stay right here while I get your choices from the back" He replied as Toga bounced in excitement

* * *

**_Wiz: The Joker has plenty of experience manipulating the minds of homicidal maniacs. In fact, many people like Needles have wound up in Joker's game. It was only a matter of time before he made his opportunity to use the Joker Venom._**

**Boomstick: Joker wasn't clowning around in this gas of a fight that had us on pins... and needles.**

_**Wiz: We should really put you on a limit.**_

"Yes please!" Everyone, except Zex who was laughing, yelled

**Boomstick: Aw, come on, Wiz! Those puns were sweet.**

* * *

"Is something wrong Mr. Needles?" Toga asked

"Sorry I felt like someone made a terrible pun using the first bit of my trucks name" Needles then continued to maim his victim

* * *

_**Wiz: ...the winner is The Joker.**_

_Joker sighs._

_Joker: Well, that was fun. Who's for Chinese?_

* * *

"So what did y'all think?" Zex asked

"It was amazing but I do have one question" Nezu asked as Zex gestured for him to continue "Can Izuku still become like that?"

"All it takes is one bad day" Zex said Grimly "But I think you guys will like this next reality! After all Izuku beats the hell out of a certain villain!"

* * *

**The Screen opened up to show a Japanese dojo with two men in two fighting stances. One man was wearing a black hakama. His blue hair was the immediate indicator!**

"Its that dude with the hands!" Kirishima exclaimed

"Wait who is he fighting?" Toru asked as they all focused on the screen

**There stood a man who had green hair and wearing a white Zedong suit.**

"IZU/IZUKU/DEKU/MIDORIYA/PROBLEM CHILD!?" The Audience all yelled

**They began to take stances as their hands slowly approached the others. Then suddenly Izuku threw a double roundhouse and then performed a front kick. Shigaraki walked around him and began to talk to him.**

**"Is that all you got? Come on!" Shigaraki yelled as he backed up when Izuku faked throwing another front kick. **

**Izuku then suddenly charged forth and tried to grapple Shigaraki but he broke out and got into another stance. Izuku did the same and charged at him. They exchanged blows until Shigaraki threw Izuku to the ground and tried to smash his face in with a palm.**

"How could a palm cave I'm his face?" Toru asked

"Looks like he practices Shotokan Karate so he is most likely can shatter comcrete with the side of his hands." Ojiro explained making everyone nervous

**Izuku dodged as his palm went threw the floor board. Izuku turned around to see Shigaraki charging while throwing chambered punches. Izuku blocked all except one. As Izuku was dazed as Shigaraki threw a high roundhouse lick that sent Izuku tumbling down the stairs while spitting out blood.**

"MIDORYIA!" Iida yelled

"C'mon man beat him!" Kirishima yelled

**Izuku landed on the floor as he went down memory lane. He remembered moving to China with his mother at a young age. He remembered learning Martial Arts with his Sifu. He remembered the war he remembered what he said.**

_**"We will return to China!"**_

_**"I asked you ti protect those people!"**_

_**"Please save them Midoriya!"**_

"Deku you better get your dumbass up and destroy him!" Bakugo yelled

**As Shigaraki walked down the stairs prepared to guve the finishing blow Izuku sat up and stuck out his hand. With his hand clenched into a fiat his thumb stuck out. Like a roman emperor deciding the fate of a gladiator. His thumb pointed down. **

"Why is Izu doing that?" Ashido asked as All Might smiled

"Just wait and see!" All Might said

**Shigaraki walked down the stairs as Izuku stood up taking off his shirt and showing his ripped body. Shigaraki began to walk in front of Izuku who backed up into a wall while gesturing for Shigaraki to take a stance. Izuku placed his left fist right beside his face as his right fist was extended.**

**Shigaraki put one foot out with his left hand over his head and his right out in front. It switched to Izuku bloodied and bruised. Shigaraki charged and threw a front kick that Izuku blocked. Shigaraki tried attacked with his fist but were blocked again. When he went to throw a round house Izuku stopped it with his foot and did a jumping back kick. Izuku charged and kicked Shigaraki. As he tried to throw a punch Izuku caught it and chained punched him. Shigaraki threw right overhang which Izuku caught and used his elbow to stop Shigaraki form attacking. **

The audience was cheering for Izuku.

**Izuku then began to repeatedly punch him in the face. The screen flashed between all his friends.**

**Itsuka, Ojiro, Shoto, Kiriahima. He would beat this mother fucker dead for what he did to Iida! As Shigaraki began to fall Izuku landed one final punch ending their fight.**

* * *

"So how was that universe?" Zex asked

"Awesome!" Mina yelled

Welp prepare for the next one! Because Zombies!" Zex yelled as he saw everyone's eyes widen

* * *

**INTRO**

(*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*)

_**Wiz: Surviving the undead apocalypse takes grit, perseverance, and an armies worth of firepower. With all that, and some luck, these two became experts in zombie fighting.**_

"Izuku fought Zombies!?" Momo yelled worried

**Boomstick: Izuku Midoriya, the top cop and government agent in Resident Evil.**

"Izuku works for the government?" Aizawa asked with a raised eyebrow

_**Wiz: And Frank West, the backyard wrestling MacGyver of Dead Rising.**_

"That's a wrestler?" Sato said shocked

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

_**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle**_.

* * *

**IZUKU MIDORIYA**

"I wonder what this version of Izuku has done?" Toru wondered

(*Cues: Lay Down the Law*)

_**Wiz: As a child, Izuku Leon Midoriya's father instilled in him a strong sense of justice. Following in his footsteps, Izuku joined the police force, determined to uncover the darkest riddles and uphold the law.**_

"Is his dad really a cop?" Kouda asked

"Nope he never met his dad, but it would explain his sense of justice" Zex stated

_Popup: Did you know George Romero (Dawn of the Dead) once directed a commercial for Izuku's debut game, Resident Evil 2?_

**Boomstick: So, for his first ever assignment, he took the biggest challenge he could find. Instead of picking an easy job, like dishing out dastardly parking tickets, he was off to Raccoon City to investigate a bunch of mysterious murders.**

**_Wiz: His instincts were good, perhaps too good. Officer Midoriya wound up choosing the most challenging and dangerous assignment he possibly could have._**

"Yup, that sounds like Izuku" Shoji said with a laugh

**Boomstick: Yeah, turns out Trash Panda Town was due for a big ol' zombie outbreak, and Izuku got stuck in the middle. How's that for hazing the rookie?**

_**Wiz: He wasn't a rookie for long. After fending off the zombie threat, and even taking a bullet-**_

"What!?" Midnight yelled

**Boomstick: From the Grassy Knoll?**

_**Wiz: Izuku was recruited by the American government as a special agent, bodyguard and their go-to specialist for apocalyptic events.**_

_Izuku: In all cases, the people that are bitten become infected themselves and go on to attack others. The only way to stop the spread of infection is to destroy the infectees brain. Shoot them in the head._

**Boomstick: His training at the police academy turned him into a pretty tough guy, but as a special agent, he became unstoppable.**

_**Wiz: All thanks to his extensive firearms training, extreme driving tests and the study of tactical responce scenarios.**_

**Boomstick: Guess what martial art they teach American Secret Service members? A traiterous Russian one called Systema, and Leon is an expert at it.**

"What?" Said most of the audience

_**Wiz/Ojiro/Zex: Systema is a free form martial art focusing on disabling targets via pressure points in joints. While not specifically lethal on its own, Systema also involves quite a lot of training with knives and firearms.**_

"Oh" Mina said

**Boomstick: That's good, 'cause I don't think fists would be enough to take on monsters like the Tyrants, skinless dogs and... is that Gene Simmons?**

"Ah what is that thing!?" Mina yelled

"Not the dogs!" Kinda yelled

"Huh it does kinda look like Gene Simmons if he was mutated by radioactive sludge" Present Mic said

"And I thought my jokes were bad" Zex said

_Popup: Tyrants are unique mutants which are tough enough to survive molten steel and strong enough to stop a moving tank._

**_Wiz: Right, these Bio Organic Weapons, or B.O.W.s, were far tougher than your ordinary run-of-the-mill zombie. Thankfully, Izuku has the weaponry to take them on._**

**Boomstick: He's efficient with just about any kind of gun, but like me, he loves carrying around his favorites, including the Silver Ghost, a unique pistol specifically designed for him. He's also got a modified fifty caliber Desert Eagle Magnum, a gift from his father. Lucky bastard, all I ever got from my dad was a sore cheek.**

"What's with Izuku and weapons?" Kiriahima asked

"Because weapons are FUCKING AWESOME!" Zex yelled while shooting a M60 and holding an axe

"Something is wrong with him" Asui said moving away from Zex

_**Wiz: While he has no problem dual wielding handguns, Izuku is extremely proficient in dealing damage with heavier weapons, such as the M203 Grenade Launcher or his ludicrous Rocket Launcher Special.**_

"What?" Kamanari said

**Boomstick/Zex: This/That red-tipped wrecker of an RPG is far more powerful than an ordinary propelled grenade. The gun itself looks similar to a classic RPG 7 Model, first used as an anti-tank weapon used by the Soviet Union. Since the red grenade is so deadly, it's probably a thermobaric explosive booster, which can launch over six hundred feet for a sixty foot wide explosion. That's more than enough to take down one of those bow-wows.**

"Are you american or something?" Shoto asked

"Not just any American I'm from Texas!" Zex yelled

**_Wiz: Izuku has plenty of experience with hand grenades, rifles, flamethrowers, etc., but one weapon stands above them all: his knife._**

_Popup: Izuku's knife is so sharp and durable that it is able to cut through a padlock like butter._

**Boomstick: Oh yeah, Izuku's combat knife is way more than some plain old bread cutter! He's practically magic when it comes to his skill with a knife, and if he gets hit, he'll be fine... probably. I mean, he's wearing lightweight level three tactical body armor, which can stop bullets from a magnum and even some rifles. If he does take a hit, he's carrying some healing herbs, which he can also take a hit from, if you know what I'm saying!**

_Popup: A standard level III ballistic core is one of the lightest and toughest steel core body armors in use today._

"That's good to hear" Sato said with a sigh as Aizawa nodded in approval

"That he is taking drugs!?" Iida and Momo yelled

"Wait he is doing what!?" Said yelled

_**Wiz: He's not snorting drugs, Boomstick! Healing herbs have a history of being applied as an aerosol spray, or ground up within paper.**_

"Oh thank heavens" Mono said as they all felt relieved at what they heard

**Boomstick: Well, once Izuku became the government's numero uno answer to all of their zombie problems, He was stopping outbreaks all over the world, he had to pull off some awesome feats to do it. He even had to make some horrible sacrifices along the way, like that poor, poor Ducati.**

"I prefer my hellcycle" Zex said as he whistled and a flaming motorcycle came in

"Where did you get that!?" Bakugo yelled

"Hell" Zex said with a smile

_**Wiz: Izuku is strong enough to crush a skull, or even force open the jaws of a giant infected shark. This shark appears to be similar in size to a Great White, which has a bite strength of nearly two tons of force.**_

_Popup: Surprisingly, sharks generally have a weak jaw when compared to other animal species. They rely more on their teeth than bite force._

**Boomstick: That shit's crazy! And speaking of which, let's talk a little bit about Izuku's relationship with boulders.**

_**Wiz/Audience: Relationship with what?**_

**Boomstick: Boulders! You know, they're like, really big rocks. Think you would know that. Well, he fought Chris Redfield to a standstill, the famous boulder puncher himself! And while Izuku doesn't seem to have Chris's brute strength, he did push over this giant rock with a little help.**

_**Wiz: Izuku is pretty quick too, he's dodged bullets, a moving laser grid, and even outraced this Tyrant, which, according to the Inside of Biohazard Guide, could run up to forty three miles per hour.**_

"Izuku is awesome!" Mona yelled

**Boomstick: He's even thrown his trusty knife fast enough that this creepy guy didn't even react until... Oh...**

"Ouch!" Ochaco yelled

_**Wiz: The average time for a person to perceive and react to movement is a quarter of a second. Izuku appears to be about thirty feet away from his target Salazar here, meaning he threw his knife around eighty miles per hour.**_

**Boomstick: The average speed for most world-class knife throwers is only thirty five miles per hour, so he's more than double that.**

"Does Izuku actually know how to throw knives?" Shoji asked

"Maybe I don't know" Zex said with a shrug

_**Wiz: Izuku is tough, having survived blows from various large and burly B.O.W.s. He even matched the strength of Umbrella Agent Jack Krauser. Krauser was strong enough to perform a thirty-foot vertical jump. Generally, men can pull off a two-foot vertical jump at most, making Krauser potentially fifteen times stronger than the average man.**_

**Boomstick: At this point, let's just say that Izuku is basically superhuman. It's like he has zero weaknesses!**

"Yes!" Mina yelled

"Wait for it" Zex said

**_Wiz: Au contraire, Boomstick, Izuku has his fair share of baggage. He's pretty gullible, often times tricked by those wilier than himself._**

_Mina: Go... Save yourself..._

_Izuku: Is it just me or does everybody always ignore what I say?_

"Was that me!?" Mona yelled

**Boomstick: Like her? You think he just might be trying to get laid? Lord knows I've done a few dumb things on that quest. I don't know about his chances though, rockin' that hairdo.**

"No wonder why women have any respect for you. You can't even look past the fact that we do have feelings." Midnight said

"Meh Ozpin's was better" Zex mumbled

_**Wiz: But after more than fifteen years of nightmarish catastrophes, Izuku's mental state has become more fragile, and more reliant on alcohol.**_

"No Izuku" Jiro said

**Boomstick: Ah, you and me both, pal! He always needs a little chaos in his life, and when it comes down to it, that's what makes him such a friggin' badass.**

_Izuku: Better try a new trick, because that one's getting old._

* * *

**FRANK WEST**

(*Cues: Bring The Fight)

_**Wiz: Upon first impression, Frank West seems to be just be your average journalist, but he's far more than that.**_

**Boomstick: I'll say. He's covered wars, you know.**

"That line got old fast" Zex said with a sigh

_**Wiz: As a photojournalist, Frank will regularly go far beyond the call of duty to uncover his next big scoop. It was this iron-clad determination which led him to a mall in the town of Willamette, Colorado, where he found... the zombie apocalypse.**_

"Why is the media so annoying" Aizawa said with a glare

_Frank: What? Did you just say "zombies"?_

**Boomstick: But Frank's down to rough up dozens of zombies every now and then, and with his wrestling history and battlefield experience, he's got the skills to do it.**

_**Wiz: Despite never having fired a gun at another person before Willamette, Frank discovered he's a natural when it comes to firearms.**_

"I call bullshit" Zex and Kiriahima said

**Boomstick: He's handy with all sorts of guns, like pistols, shotguns, machineguns and a beautiful minigun. Oh, I love it! He's even got a Silver Ghost, a unique pistol specifically designed for government agent Leon Ke-hey, hey, hey, wait a minute...**

**Wiz: But, bullets can only last so long against a neverending zombie horde, so Frank was forced to improvise.**

**Boomstick: And thanks to being in a shopping mall, he had plenty of options.**

_**Wiz: From obvious choices like sledgehammers, baseball bats and chainsaws, to out of the box picks like shampoo, lipstick, lawn mowers and a shopping cart, Frank has an uncanny ability to effectively weaponize pretty much anything he gets his hands on.**_

**Boomstick: Garbage, toys, food, you name it! This guy does not overlook anything's death-dealing potential. He even uses his camera flash as a weapon!**

(*Cues: Rise of the Machine)

_**Wiz: His primary camera appears to be a Nikon D100, which has a flash color temperature of 6000 K, or crystal light. When used up close, it's nearly as effective on the eyes as a flash bang grenade.**_

**Boomstick: Anyway, Frank survived the zombie horde with flying colors, his next step was obvious: Profit from it!**

"Of course" All Might said

_**Wiz: He became famous overnight. He was named the "Hero of Willamette", hosted a TV show, and scored all sorts of endorsements.**_

**Boomstick: His love of using baseball bats to smash zombie skulls in even landed him a great commercial deal with Deadwood Pro Baseball. Damn, so he's making tons of money off of killing people! My dream.**

_Popup: He's also endorsed a clothing line, cologne, and a "made for TV" mop._

_**Wiz: I know, right? All these zombies were technically people once, so when you really think about it, this whole situation is pretty-**_

"Awful!" They all yelled except Zex

**Boomstick: Freaking awesome! Ah, living the dream, buddy. You earned it.**

All was heard was the sounds of cussing at Broomstick as Zex backed away slowly

_**Wiz: Uh huh... Anyway, fame is a fickle mistress, and it wasn't long until Frank's fifteen minutes of fame were cut short. He eventually became a college teacher, but not before several more encounters with the undead kind.**_

**Boomstick: And the more he fought 'em, the more creative he got about it!**

_**Wiz: Frank's greatest asset is his impressive ingenuity. With nothing but his blood, sweat, and tears-**_

**Boomstick/Zex: -And a shit load of duct tape!**

_**Wiz: Frank perfected the art of combination weapons.**_

"Wait what?" Nezu said

**Boomstick: Like the Paddle Saw, where he took a Kayak paddle and strapped on a couple chainsaws for a rip-roaring good time.**

**_Wiz: The Electric Crusher is an invention combining the power of a car battery with a weight of a sledgehammer, crafting a Mjolnir for mortals._**

**Boomstick: The Blitzkreig is a freaking wheelchair, powered by a car battery, firing machine guns all over the place! Stephen Hawking could have even beat Death with that!**

"Rest in Peace" Zex said with his head tilted down

_**Wiz: He can make a laser sword by sticking a gem into a flashlight. Don't ask me how.**_

"Called Video Game logic!" Zex laughed

**Boomstick: And the Reaper is the unholy union of sickle and samurai sword. Wow! And all that is just scratching the surface! He's even got combo vehicles, like the Exo Suit!**

**_Wiz: That's a suit made of slurpee machines._**

"How does that even work?" Momo asked

**Boomstick: Which shoots ice tornadoes! Talk about cool, pun intended!**

"No, it shouldn't do that!" Iida yelled

**_Wiz: Even stranger, Frank has used an arcade machine to miraculously copy some of the powers of fellow Capcom characters_**

**Boomstick: You're a wizard, Franky!**

_**Wiz: No, he's not magic, these powers come directly from costumes most commonly obtained from the machine. For example, he can don Ryu's gi to perform Hurricane Kicks or Mega Man X's armor, complete with a Mega Buster.**_

"How?" They all asked Zex who shrugged

**Boomstick: You are what you wear. Speaking of costume changes, sadly, Frank eventually was caught by zombies and wound up becoming another mindless slave of the undead horde. But it's okay, he got better!**

_Popup: As a zombie, Frank gained enhanced strength, immunity to pain, and an acid spit!_

_**Wiz: Frank has pulled off a lot of impressive feats, despite having little formal training aside from maybe a three-day combat journalist crash course. He's killed hundreds, maybe thousands of zombies, giving him one of the highest body counts in video game history.**_

"Yup!" Zex said before they even asked

_Popup: Frank was cured by a machine in Barnaby's lab, which completely removed his zombie infection. He lost all his zombie abilities, and cannot call upon them anymore._

**Boomstick: He's really strong, too! He can pull a zombies limbs and head off, no problem, and in the exo-suit, he's pushed around a two-ton car!**

_**Wiz: He's tough enough to survive long falls and devastating helicopter crashes with little issues, and he's quick enough to catch up to and board a train moving fifteen miles per hour in less than three seconds. He can even hop off zombies heads like a ninja so well that the zombies barely even notice.**_

**Boomstick/Tokoyami: Wait, they don't notice that he's literally jumping off their heads? How the hell does he pull that off?!**

_**Wiz/Zex: Very carefully, but Frank has fought more than just mindless zombies.**_

**Boomstick: Yeah, like some crazy clowns with chainsaws and a freeze gun, and plenty of other psycho maniacs,**

_Steven: THIS IS MY STOOOORE!_

"Dude chill out!" Kamanari yelled

"Sounded like Bakugo if he ever owned a store" Mina said as Bakugo yelled at her

**Boomstick: Including Lance Corporal Calder, the world's first intelligent soldier zombie.**

"Wait intelligent zombie!?" Mic yelled

_**Wiz: Also, I think it's important to note many of these feats were performed in the span of 72 hours, with no sleep or rest. According to a study on sleep deprivation in 2010, an average human's physical and mental health begins to severely deteriorate after thirty six hours of no sleep, resulting in disorientation and even hallucinations.**_

"Dang he has endurance!" Kirishima yelled

**Boomstick/Zex: And here I thought heavy drinking was the only way to legally hallucinate! Well, time to binge Netflix until I trip balls!**

"You better not!" They all yelled at Zex

_**Wiz: Whether by inhuman stamina or just a shit ton of adrenaline,**_

"Its one hell of a natural drug!" Zex said

_**Frank was in peak condition for twice as long as he should have been.**_

**Boomstick: There's that journalist determination again! Sure, he may be a bit of a self-serving asshole, but he's pulled off the impossible more than once, even when he got into his fifties!**

_**Wiz: Once a survivor, always a survivor.**_

_Frank: Snag your very own disposable Digi-Cheap disposable camera! It's faaaaaannn...tastic!_

_Director: Cut!_

_Frank: I mean it. Seriously. I need a raise._

* * *

Izuku-Momo, Mina, Kirishima, Kouda, All Might, Iida, and Ochaco

Frank-Everyone else

"LETS ROCK!" Zex exclaimed as the screen played

* * *

**DEATH BATTLE**

(*Cues: Resident Rising - Therewolf Media*)

**A zombie outbreak has affected a now abandoned city. A radio announcer is giving updates on the situation.**

**_Radio Broadcaster: With evacuation complete, state officials are prioritizing outbreak containment. Yet there are still reports of looters within the city. Who knows what these people think is worth braving certain doom to get?_**

**Frank breaks open a store window, making off with various supplies.**

**_Frank: Sweet! Just what I was looking for!_**

**He dumps the items in a shopping cart, beforeI zuku interrupts him.**

**_Izuku: What are you doing? No one's supposed to be here._**

**_Frank: Never stopped me before, pal!_**

**FIGHT!**

**Frank takes a bottle out of the cart and hurls it at Izuku, who shoots it. Frank then rams the shopping cart full of supplies into Leon, disarming him. He then jumps and does a cartwheel over the cart while pulling a bat out of the items. Izuku charges forward, but Frank knocks him back with the baseball bat.**

**_Frank: Batter up!_**

**Frank then takes several swings at Izuku, who dodges or blocks most hits and slices the bat in half with his knife. Frank uses the opportunity to stun Leon with the bat. Izuku staggers back, and Frank charges in, blinding Izuku with the flash from his camera.**

**_Frank: See you in a flash, buddy! Ha ha ha!_**

**A picture is shown of Izuku's face with Frank flipping him the bird.**

"How rude!" Momo yelled

**Frank slams Izuku down onto the ground and kicks him into a few arcade machines, starting them up. The noise of the arcade machines attracts nearby zombies.**

**_Izuku: Ah shit!_**

**The zombies then break down the iron fence, and begin stumbling towards the two. Frank stops charging his shopping basket forward and starts digging through it as Izuku starts mowing down the undead with his assault rifle. Frank knocks back all the incoming zombies by creating the Electric Crusher before attempting to pierce Izuku, who barely dodges it.**

"That was a close one ribbit" Asui said

**Frank tries swinging the Crusher at Izuku again, but Izuku avoids it and kicks Frank as he gets one of his shotguns. Frank knocks the gun upwards and Izuku kicks him before he can do anything else and catches the gun. The two take down the incoming zombies while continuing to try and harm and dodge each other as Izuku swipes with his knife and shoots his shotgun while Frank keeps relying on the Crusher. The two stop as Izuku aims his shotgun at his opponent.**

**_Izuku: Give it up man! You can't keep up with me._**

**_Frank: Wanna bet? I've covered wars ya know!_**

**Izuku shoots the Crusher out of Frank's hand. Frank retreats and leaps on top of his cart to escape.**

**_Izuku: That's nice, but..._**

**Izuku charges forward as Frank tosses a scythe attached to a boomerang at him, which Izuku slices in half.**

**_Izuku: ...I've fought in them._**

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima yelled with a waterfall of tears

**Frank leaps toward a Capcom arcade and sees an arcade cabinet on the outside. He scrolls through costumes and selects Mega Man X's outfit.**

**_Frank: Lucky me!_**

"Uh oh" Jiro said

**Izuku arrives in front of the arcade and tosses a grenade as Frank charges and launches the X-Buster. The projectile mows down a couple of zombies as Izuku tosses an undead walker at the projectile to shield himself. The explosion from the shot still has intense knockback that sends him backwards. Meanwhile, Izuku's grenade lands right next to Frank. West covers it by knocking a zombie back and taking its Servbot helmet, but the explosion still sends him crashing into the store.**

**Izuku has a rough landing from the X-Buster and holds his wound as he limps towards the arcade. Frank launches an ice projectile at his opponent that Izuku narrowly dodges. Frank leaps outside now armed with the Exo-Suit.**

**_Frank: Ice to meet you! Why don't you chill out?_**

"WHY THE PUNS!" Momo asked

"Hey cool it" Zex said with a troll face as Momo tackled him and somehow sees the-OH SHIT

_EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES_

_REBOOTING _

_ BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM_

**Frank starts shooting more ice projectiles at the cop as Izuku starts rushing towards his motorcycle and rocket launcher. Frank jumps forward and slams his fists down to unleash the ice tornado. Izuku grabs his rocket launcher and readies his shot.**

"Yes he got the RPG!" Bakugo yelled

**_Izuku: Here we go! Huh!?_**

**Izuku is shocked to be facing down a tornado. He loses his footing and is sucked into the cyclone. Frank starts laughing and celebrating while witnessing his opponent struggle.**

**_Frank: It was ice fighting with ya buddy!_**

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Momo said glaring at Zex

**Izuku watches as one of the zombies sucked in Frank's tornado freezes within seconds. Izuku's feet become frozen, but he grabs one of the flying frozen zombies to escape the eye of the storm. After shattering the ice with his feet, he launches a rocket downward.**

_**Izuku: Game over!**_

**A dejected Frank looks down as he sees the rocket approaching.**

_**Frank: Aw sh-**_

**Frank is blown apart by the rocket as Izuku lands on the ground.**

**KO!**

"Damn!" Kamanari yelled

* * *

**RESULTS**

**Frank's now zombified detached head is still breathing as Izuku contacts his superior via walkie talkie. Izuku turns around and tosses his knife at the journalist's head, causing it to cease breathing.**

"Well at least we don't have to worry about a zombie Frank" Ochaco said

(*Cues Resident Rising again*)

**Boomstick: Something tells me Frank won't be coming back from the dead this time!**

_Popup: Since Frank was entirely cured of his zombie state, his death could not result in a second zombification unless he were to get infected again._

**_Wiz: Frank's cheeky strategies and endlessly creative arsenal certainly put up a good fight, but in the end, Izuku just had him beat in nearly every other category._**

"Really?" Nezu asked

**Boomstick: Frank was one tough cookie, but Izuku's superhuman abilities were just more impressive. Frank's pushed a two ton car, right?**

_**Wiz: Yes, which is similar to Izuku holding back the shark's two ton biting force, but his boulder feat was much more impressive. By comparing the boulder's size to Izuku, it appears to have weighed around nine tons at minimum. While Izuku did have help pushing it, even half of nine tons is much heavier than anything Frank's lifted or pushed.**_

_Popup: Half of nine tons is 4.5, whereas Frank's best strength feat amounts to less than three tons._

**Boomstick: Izuku and Frank seemed equally tough, but Leon was definitely quicker. Bullet timing, laser dodging, and hell, Izuku's speed and precision with his knife on its own is more impressive than any speed feat Frank's got.**

_Popup: Creativity aside, Izuku's weaponry is generally deadlier than Frank's._

"Well that is impressive" Iida said wondering if he could beat this Izuku without a quirk

_**Wiz: But in the end, the most important question was whether or not Izuku could cope with Frank's insane weaponry and unpredictable creativity.**_

**Boomstick: But Izuku's seen plenty of crazy shit in his career, and fought lots of surprising and off-putting monsters.**

**_Wiz: His years of formal training and more consistent combat record certainly lent him the experience needed to win. He's survived numerous battles with enemies powerful enough to one-shot him, and he's shown plenty of creative strategy and critical thinking mid-fight._**

**Boomstick: Like when he fought Tyrant Glenn, using momentum from his own injuries and throwing a freaking motorcycle through the air! Izuku was just too fast, too strong, too experienced, and too badass. He was Frank-Leon his game.**

Everyone groaned while Zex held a score card that showed a three.

**_Wiz: The winner is Izuku Midoriya._**

* * *

Momo walked to the door and opened it. She saw Izuku training with a man who wore a black suit with a glock...he looks kinda like Keanu Reeves...and why is is he showing Izuku how to kill with a pencil?

"And don't forget these are a last resort. I don't want a good young man like you to end up like me." John Wick said

Izuku bowed "Thank You sir"

"You're welcome kid" John said as a door labeled "JOHN'S BEDROOM" popped up behund him

As he opened the door he saw someone he never thought he would see again.

"Helen?" He said in shock as she grabbed him and pulled him into the room.

Izuku didn't know what happened but all he knows is that he watched his current teacher get dragged into his room by his dead wife then he is tackled by Momo into his room.

"Oh hi Momo" Itsuka said as she sat down beside them

"I'll be taking him tonight" Momo said

"I'll join you" she replied

"Do i have any say in this?" Izuku asked

"No" they both said as they pounced

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Mineta was running for his life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled the voice of Yang Xiao Long

"NO!" He yelled back as he suddenly blew up

"I'll kill you!" Yang said as she caught him and began to beat him to near death

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long! I wanted to make this a special chapter and next chapter will be an homage to the man of the hour. May he and his daughter rest in peace. We all know they are in heaven, see y'all next time!**


	5. A kitchen Utensil and Real looks?

**Sorry for the delay guys! Been busy! Here is the newest chapter before we get into two awesome stories!**

* * *

Everyone was waiting as Zex popped into existence. "Sorry I'm late guys! You won't believe on how many rude people there are out there"

"What do you mean by that?" All Might asked

"Well, I have people telling me I am trash and worthless and I should kill myself or stop writing even though they don't say it out right. Some actually do give constructive criticism and I do learn. It's sad to see so many people getting triggered because someone does something differently then how they like it. They need to chill and leave if they don't like it in all honesty. If I read a story I don't like I don't leave a negative comment, I just don't read it. It's better that way if all I am going to do is be mean. I'm pretty sure Jiro can understand that." Zex explained as Jiro nodded

"Music is a hard thing to do. You can make the most beautiful song or most kick ass song in the entire world and someone somewhere will get rude and try to make you feel like shit. It's why it's best to let that motivate you and also learn new things. I may know how to sing but I do have Mina teaching me how to dance!" Jiro said

"Yup anyway I have some important shit to do" "You are just gonna leave after RANDOMLY talking to us about something random!?" "So I picked out a world I certainly love! Have fun with the kitchen utensil!" Zex said as he popped out of existence

"Did he just say a kitchen utensil?" Present Mic asked

"Yes, yes he did." Aizawa said with a sigh

"Why do I feel like this is about to get crazy?" Iida asked worried

"There is no way that will happen!" Ochako said

"You jinxed it" Mina said

**A ninja is shown getting punched in the face by an armored arm, another was uppercutted, and one was kicked. The camera was aboved the mystery fighter as it showed the hero Tail-Man fighting off ninjas.**

"Ojiro!?" Toru yelled out shocked

"Why are you fighting ninjas?" Elastoplasm asked

"And why is there a symbol of a foot on them?" Midnight asked curious

"Wait Ojiro why do you have an armored arm?" Kirishima asked as Zex suddenly popped up on the paused screen

"Because this version of Ojiro is a Pro Hero and he decided that if he was gonna protect people with just his martial skill alone he needed SOMETHING to protect him! Allow me to show you!" Zex stated as a hologram of Ojiro appeared before them and he wasn't lying. They saw that Ojiro had decked himself out in an very understandable way. Ojiro had gauntlets with curved spikes on his arms, most likely to used for blades, with metal shin guards on his legs. He had also took a cue from Kirishima and added a tail coat style, down to his knee any way, to protect against swords. His gi jacked had lightweight steel sewed into the fabric to protect, to some degree, from knives and blades. The most surprising thing was that he was still able to move completely fluid.

"In order for him to move without restrictions he opted for the gi itself to become an armored shirt of some sorts. While originally seemed very stupid it paid off as most of the times no villian TRIED to over remove the jacket. Just tried to stab him which, as you all know, is a DAMN HUGE mistake." Zex said as he dropped off screen

It was true though, they all had seen what happens when someone tries to rush him with a knife. It always resulted in the attacker getting his ass handed to him or just subdued on the ground. It's why Toru asked him to help teach her self-defense. He was an amazing martial artist.

_"Hey kid, do you wanna keep praising your crush, continue watching the video, or just have me teleport you two to a room so you can get jiggy with it?" _Zex asked telepathically and sounded slightly annoyed

_"WHATTHEFUCK!?" _Toru thought

_"Wait didn't I do this joke before with Winter?" _

**Ojiro front kicked one away from him and threw another into his friend. When one of the ninja swung his sword at Ojiro he was countered and grabbed in a rear naked choke hold as he pulled out a grappling gun and fired it at the camera.**

"Why do you have a grappling gun?" Sero asked

"Well it might be because there will be some more mobile villains out there so I might have it for that reason." Ojiro explained

"Yeah that makes sense, if Ojiro is chasing a villain that has the same abilities like like Sero or even Asui's jumping ability, he would have a hard time keeping up!" Nezu stated

"So why doesn't he just have a car then?" Sato asked as Tokoyami agreed

**Ojiro ascended to the railing above and threw the ninja at the other who was charging at where he was rising. As he climbed over the rail he countered another ninja with a elbow to the gut and threw him over the railing. Then as another appeared he punched him HARD as he hit the floor. Ojiro then walked over to one of the ninja, supposedly still conscious, and began to interrogate him.**

**"Now what does a bunch of Shinobi want with an experimental cloud seeder?" Ojiro asked**

"Shinobi?" Kamanari asked

"Shinobi are Ninja" Ojiro stated

"Oh" Kamanari said

**"Who is your boss?" Ojiro asked**

**"Boss? You mean...The Shredder?" The Shinobi asked**

**"The Shredder?" Ojiro asked confused as a shuriken collided with the Ninja's head killing him instantly as blood came out**

"WOAH!" Kirishima yelled out

"Did...did he just get killed by a ninja star?" Mina asked scared

"Okay, while a Shuriken can kill someone it can't do it like that. It would more or less need to be at the juggular. This dude is strong VERY STRONG." Ojiro stated with a grim face

**Ojiro turned around and saw a figure cloaked in shadows have his arm extended as if he threw something. As he turned to leave Ojiro pulled out his grapple hook to capture him before he escaped. When he fired the hook wrapped around the figures arm how looked at Ojiro with, what he could see in his eyes, a look of annoyance. The figured move his fist closer revealing claws on them as he cut the rope. When the rope went slack Ojiro's eyes narrowed knowing that he was about to get into a fight.**

**The figured jumped off the window's ledge and in slow motion he was revealed. He was around five foot five inches with red shit with purple trims. He had on red pants with shin guards made with metal hooks down. He had on a helmet made of metal with a face mask only showing his emerald eyes. He had on a dark purple belt with a belt buckle looking a little reminiscent of his helmet. He had on dark purple tabi boots with shoulder guards having spikes coming off them both facing opposite directions. He had on metal gauntlets covered in spikes with what appeared to be two claws coming off at his fist. **

**As he stood tall staring down his opponent he gave Ojiro his warning "You picked the wrong battle warrior!"  
**

"That voice!" Present Mic said

"That's Izuku!" Tokoyami said with a slack jaw

"Is he a villain!" Iida asked

"I think he is" Ochako said nervous

**"Who are you? And why are you in Japan?" Ojiro asked with narrowed eyes**

**Izuku suddenly threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared into the smoke. Only for him to reappear in another smoke cloud throwing a superman punch at Ojiro. Ojiro blocked as Izuku landed and the two began trading blows. The two traded blows as Ojiro threw a jab that was countered by Izuku with a side block. The fight continued as Izuku began his assualt with a front kicked that was countered by Ojiro, who was backing up, and Izuku continued trying to cut Ojiro with his claws. Ojiro stopping one of his swings kneed him in the stomach causing Izuku to bend over enough for Ojiro to grab him by the helmet and bang his head against the railing with a ringing sound. Izuku growled as he charged Ojiro.**

"This is getting intense!" Mina said worried about Ojiro

"Why is Izuku attacking him?!" Jiro asked

"It looks like he is apart of that Ninja" "Shinobi" "group and he was trying to protect valuable information." Nezu said

"Wait a second, didn't Zex say something about a kitchen utensil?" Todoroki asked

"He did" Iida confirmed

"And that ninja said "The Shredder" was his boss?" Todoroki asked

"Yes he did, but I don't see wher-oh. OH!" Iida yelled out in realization

"What is it Iida?" Toru asked

"Izuku in this reality isn't only a criminal, he is THE SHREDDER." Ojiro stated in shock

"WHAT!" Present Mic yelled as glass breaking was heard

"HEY!" They all turned to see a young man with an extremely angry look on his face glaring at them "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FU-"

_Robbie Rotten runs out and pulls down the screen _

_"Sorry about that folks! While we are waiting for the reality barrier to fix itself may I say I am happy to see that you all are enjoying the story! Also there will be an announcement at the end of the chapter so stayed tuned!" _

**Izuku threw a punch at Ojiro, who used the spikes on his gauntlets, broke the blades off of both Izuku's fist as he uppercutted him in the stomach. Izuku lands on one knee and elbows Ojiro twice in the stomach. As Ojiro reeled back Izuku threw a tornado kick at Ojiro who dodged it and launched a cross at Izuku who countered him as he rolled over his shoulders. Izuku used a finger jab into Ojiro's throat as he was kicked over the railing. The screen showed both combatants panting trying to regain their bearings of the fight. Ojiro recovered first and jumped over the railing ready to deliver the final strike to his enemy. Everything slowed down.**

"What is happening?" Toru asked as Ojiro's eyes widened

"There is no way" Ojiro said

**Suddenly Izuku fot into a horse stance and moving his arms in rotations as they rested at his left side. A Foot Clan symbol appearing behind him in a blood red color. Izuku suddenly launched his strike, which was vibrating, into Ojiro's chest launching him into the computer behind him. Ojiro panted as Izuku landed on one knee and glared at Ojiro. **

**"Remember this warrior, NEXT TIME you won't be so lucky!" Izuku said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke**

**Ojiro panted as he wondered who that was.**

"Ojiro" Ojiro looked over at Toru as she was holding his arm. While she could't be seen, he could tell she was looking at him with a worried look "are you okay?"

"No, that Izuku knows a legendary technique that I've only ever heard about in stories." Ojiro said as Toru hugged his arm

"What is it?" Nezu asked curiously

"He knows the 'Sato Oshi Strike'. It has only supposedly been mastered by two people because of how deadly it is." Ojiro said

"So in other words, Izuku is highly dangerous in this world." Aizawa said with a glare

"Wait!" Iida said "Where is Mineta? We usually see him or are told where he is at before these all begin"

* * *

Mineta was screaming as he was being mauled by a bear in a very vicious fashion. He was being thrown around the room like he is a rag doll.

* * *

"Who fucking cares where that shit is!" Bakugo said finally speaking up

"I completely forgot you were here" Todoroki said

"WHAT WAS THAT ICY HOT!" Bakugo yelled

As the argument continued Ojiro walked down the hallway. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, people, animals, plants, even the smallest spec if dust was suspended in time. While he could understand the necessity of it. He couldn't really think about it all right now. He just witnessed a world where IZUKU MIDORIYA was one of the most dangerous men on the planet. He knew a strike that could KILL someone in one go. Unlike everyone else he was pretty aware that something was happening. What ever Zex has planned it involves all of them.

"A penny for your thought?" A sage like voice asked

Ojiro turned around and saw a large, humanoid, rat walking towards him dressed in a red robes.

"Sorry if I sound rude but who are you?" Ojiro asked

"It is no problem young man. I am Master Splinter, your friend Zex sent me here to talk to you." Splinter said with a smile

"I see" Ojiro said with an uneasy feel that Splinter noticed

"What troubles you" Splinter asked

"It's the world we recently saw. As I am sure you are aware, we saw a world where Izuku is a ninja clan leader. He knows a technique that can kill anyone with one blow possibly. I swore when I decided to become a hero that I will learn every possible deadly technique so I can counter it and stop them. Yet, I never could figure out every single one. It's frustrating to know that I can't protect everyone if I can't-" Ojiro didn't get to finish as Splinter chuckled. He reminded him of Leonardo when he was uncertain of his role as team leader

"Young man, no matter how hard you try there will always be something lost to time or even hidden in the shadows. It's best to live in the moment and remember that they are out there. No one can predict when a dark secret or a lost art form will rise from its ashes or come out of the shadow. There is always something hidden" Splinter turned his gaze off to the side "and sometimes they are right in front of you."

Ojiro looked at where Splinter was looking and saw Toru walking towards him. "What do you mean Mas-Huh!?"

Ojiro saw that Splinter had disappeared. How did he do that?

"Ojiro?" He looked at Toru and saw that her body language said that she was worried. "you walked out before anyone could say anything. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Ojiro looked at the sky that had somehow turned to night

"That's weird it was day time a second ago." Toru said

"Zex must be trying to do something." Ojiro said as Toru laughed

"What could he possibly be doing? Is he about to start playing a love song?" Toru asked with a giggle not realizing that Zex was on the roof with Cupid and Aphrodite

* * *

"Told you it was cliche" Zex said looking at Aphrodite

"Well excuse me for being a sucker for the classics" Aphrodite said with a pout

"Can I just shoot my arrows at them?" Cupid asked

"No!" Both Zex and Aphrodite yelled

"Oh come on I'm the God of Love!" Cupid said

"We said no and NO FORCING THEM Aphrodite!" Zex said as he glared

"Oh come on! It's bothering me!" She replied

"Trust me I got this" Zex said with a patient smile

* * *

"Ojiro can I ask you something?" Toru asked while they both looked at the sky

"Go ahead" Ojiro said

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Why is that even a question? You are very beautiful Toru" Ojiro said looking at her and having his jaw drop

* * *

"That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard" Cupid said as Aphrodite 'awed' at the scene

"Look bud." Zex said with a smile

* * *

Before Ojiro was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had dark brown hair with eyes as beautiful as the ocean. Her skin was paler than the average person but that didn't matter to him. She had pearl white teeth when she smiled and it was intoxicating to see. Ojiro knew exactly who she was.

"Toru" She looked at him "I-I can see you"

Her eyes widened "W-What?"

"I can see you" Ojiro repeated as she looked at him in disbelief

"Prove it!" She said with tears welling up in her eyes "Prove it to me!"

"How do you want to me prove it?" Ojiro asked

Toru took off her jacket revealing that she had her sleeves cut off. "Tell me if I have my arm by my side or I'm holding it up"

Ojiro was shocked by the test but obliged. She raised her arm parallel to the ground. "Where is my right arm"

"It is parallel to the ground" Ojiro answered and with amusement saw her shocked face

"H-How can you see me?" Toru asked

"I don't know but I'll say this" Ojiro said putting his hand on the side of her face as she placed her hands on his "You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen"

Toru crashed her lips into Ojiro's as he wrapped his arms around her waist. With the moonlight on them it was a romantic scene as "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye began to play shocking both of them and making them look around.

* * *

"Very subtle Zex!" Cupid yelled as Aphrodite glared at him for ruining the moment

"I swear that its not me!" Zex said panicking trying to find to source of the music

* * *

"Well that was unexpected" Giggled Toru

"I'm not gonna waste this moment" Ojiro said with a smirk

"Eh?" Toru said as she 'Eeped' when Ojiro picked her up and ran to a room

* * *

"Oh my~" Aphrodite said with a smirk

"Welp, you might need to prepare for more risk Zex" Laughed Cupid

"...Fuck you" Zex said

"I think that's what they are about to do" Aphrodite giggled

"I'm gonna go get me some damn vodka" Zex said as he stormed off

"Remember everyone hates you!" Cupid laughed

"FUCK OFF!" Zex yelled back

* * *

**All righty! Now to the announcements! I can confirm that two realities are coming very soon. One is Doctor Who and the other is Hellsing Ultimate. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! See y'all around.  
**


	6. The Doctor

**Where did I put my Tardis and my Sonic Pen?**

* * *

When Ochaco opened her eyes...yeah she instantly didn't know what to say. She was standing in a very a room that was very strange. It looked so alien to her. The room had wires coming down from the ceiling and connected to this tube in the middle, was it a control pannel, with railings in front of it. There were symbols on the walls of what she was assuming to be light bulbs. Maybe she had finally lost it.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Zex yelled in her ear waking her up from her dream.

"Was the screaming really necessary?" Jiro asked sitting up

"Yup!"

"I hate you for that" Ashido said with tired eyes

"Wait? Where is Momo and Toru?" Asui asked

"Well..."

* * *

Moaning was heard behind two different doors...with Deadpool Izuku standing outside one and Sanji Izuku beating the absolute hell out of Mineta at another...Yeah we will leave them alone for now.

* * *

"Let's leave them be for now" Zex said with a laugh

"Why do I feel like you are hiding something from us" Ectoplasm said with a glare

"Uh, LET'S SEE GO SEE THE DOCTOR!" Zex yelled

"The Doctor?" Todoroki asked

"Yup!"

"Doctor Who?" Nezu asked

"Yup!"

"No, what is his name?"

"The Doctor"

"BITCH IF YOU DON'T TELL US HIS NAME I SWEAR TO GOD!" Bakugo yelled

"That is his name" Zex said as he turned around

"Wait you are not watching with us?" Asui asked

"Well I do have to make preparations for something. So no, I will not be joining you today but I will bring someone here to watch with you!" Zex said with a snap of his fingers

They watched as a door slammed down onto the floor as it opened to show Sanji Izuku beating the hell out of Mineta.

"YO SANJI!" Zex yelled as he turned his head "I'm gonna need you to join them for the time being until the next world is ready. Also watch out for Akuma Izuku. I don't need to come back with him trying to challenge any body to a fight."

"Yeah I got you covered." Sanji Izuku said kicking Mineta into a wall and walking towards the group while lighting a cigarette...and getting punched in the head by Midnight.

"Don't smoke those!" Midnight yelled

"Hey I'm twenty-one! Zex told me the legal age in japan was twenty for a cigarette!" Sanji Izuku yelled

"HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT FOR SURE!?" Midnight yelled

Zex's head popped out of the door Sanji Izuku came through

"Google!" and then he slammed the door shut

"...why am I not surprised" Midnight said rubbing her forehead with her hand

"I'll cook you all something when we are done." Sanji Izuku said with a smile

"Wait, didn't Zex say you are a pervert too?" Kirishima asked

"I am, but Zex gave me the run down and, I'll be honest, I think you guys need a break. I'll try my best" Sanji Izuku said with a smile

"Thanks Izu!" Mina said hugging Sanji Izuku who blushed and was doing his best to restrain himself...oh who am I kidding he gushed out blood faster than a shooting star.

"Is he okay!?" Mic yelled

"I have no honest clue" Mina said with wide eyes

**Momo is seen being held by two odd creatures as another Momo walks to a table with two different colored boxes. She stares at them as she seems to be making a decision on which one is the correct box.**

"**It's no good, Bonnie. You can't win." Said the captive Momo**

**The other Momo now identified as Bonnie looked her and said "I don't care."**

"Um what is happening?" Ochako asked

"I think Momo is dealing with a copy cat!" Mina yelled

"What's with the boxes?" All Might asked

**Foot steps were heard as a voice called out "Hi! Hello! Hello!"**

**The two creatures grab Momo as a Man walks in. He is wearing a navy blue Crombie coat with a crimson lining, dark blue trousers, a long collared white shirt buttoned to the top, a black waistcoat, and brogue boots. His face had freckles with dark green hair and emerald eyes.**

"DEKU/IZU/MIDORIYA/PROBLEM CHILD!?" They all yelled

"What's with the look?" Jirou asked

"I don't know but why does he sound so...panicked?" Iida asked

**"Oh, hello! Hi. Hi. Stop this. Stop this, please. Let me take both of these boxes away. We'll forgive, we'll forget. And the ceasefire will stand." Izuku, or The Doctor, said as he walked around the table to stare at Bonnie, Mirko, and Ochako.**

**"No." Bonnie said as the face The Doctor was making dropped into a frown.**

**Mirko had enough of this and walked to the Red box while saying "****Doctor, which of these buttons do I press? Doctor, which one? Truth or consequences?"**

"Truth? Consequences? What is going on!?" Mina yelled out

"I think a war is about to start and Izuku is trying to prevent it" Present Mic said with wide eyes as they all stared at the screen in worry

**Bonnie walks over to the Blue box "****Truth or consequences?"**

**The Doctor looks between them when after a pause starts to speak "This is the moment we've all been waiting for. Make your mind up time!"**

**He suddenly becomes a game show host as he walks around the table.**

**"One of those buttons will destroy the Zygons, release the imbecile gas. The other one detonates the nuclear warhead under the Black Archive. ****It'll destroy everyone in London. Bonnie." He points at her and walks past her as well "Bonnie, sweetheart! One of those buttons will unmask every Zygon in the world. The other one cancels their ****ability to change form. It'll make them human beings forever."**

No one said a word as the pieces slowly came together.

"He created those two boxes to decide the fate of two races" Nezu said with wide eyes

** There are safeguards beyond safeguards. I did this on a very important day for me and this ceasefire will stand.**

**"This is wrong." Bonnie said as she looked at The Doctor**

**"No, it's not." He replies**

**"You are responsible for all the violence. All of the suffering." Bonnie accuses**

**"No, I'm not." The Doctor responded**

**"Yes." Bonnie stated**

**"No." Stated The Doctor**

**"Yes. You engineered this situation, Doctor. This is your fault." Bonnie said as she raised her voice at The Doctor**

**"No, it's not. It's your fault." The Doctor stated as he walked towards Bonnie**

"They are bickering like children" Ectoplasm said confused

**"I had to do what I've done." Bonnie defended **

**"So did I." The Doctor said with a shrug**

**"We've been treated like cattle." Bonnie started **

**"So what." The Doctor stated with an eyeroll**

**"We've been left to fend for ourselves." Bonnie said firmly trying to make him understand**

**"So's everyone." The Doctor stated casually**

**"It's not fair." Bonnie said **

**"Oh, it's not fair! Oh, I didn't realise that it was not fair! Well, you know what? My Tardis doesn't work properly and I don't have my own personal tailor." The Doctor said sounding like a parent while walking around Bonnie to the other side of the table**

**"The things don't equate." Bonnie said confused**

**"These things have happened, Zygella. They are facts." He points at Bonnie "You just want cruelty to beget cruelty. You're not superior to people who were cruel to you. you're just a whole bunch of new cruel people." He walks to the others holding Momo as he continued "A whole bunch of new cruel people being cruel to some other people, who'll end up being cruel to you." He walks back over to Bonnie "The only way anyone can live in peace is if they're prepared to forgive." There is a pause "Why don't you break the cycle?"**

**"Why should we?" Bonnie asked**

**The Doctor smiles as he looks around then to Mirko and asks ****"What is it that you actually want?"**

**There is a pregnant pause. You could see the gears turn in her head as she looks to Mirko, then to Ochako, then back to The Doctor and when Bonnie answers it causes The Doctor to rant "****War."**

**"****Ah." The Doctor said as he reeled his head back then continues **

**"Ah, right." He walks away from the table then turns back to her with a raised hand "And when this war is over, when you have a homeland free from humans," The camera switches between the two "what do you think it's going to be like? Do you know? Have you thought about it? Have you given it any consideration?"**

**He walks to her while pointing down at the box in what can be seen as calm anger "Because you're very close to getting what you want. What's it going to be like? Paint me a picture." He moves his hands in the motion of a rainbow being formed "Are you going to live in houses? Do you want people to go to work? Will there be holidays? Oh! Will there be music? Do you think people will be allowed to play violins?" ******He makes a violin motion with his hands ** **

**"Who's going to make the violins?" He walks toward her  
**

**"****Well? Oh, you don't actually know, do you?" He asked as he backs away "Because, like every other tantruming child in history, Bonnie, you don't actually know what you want." He makes a hand gesture as he starts to truly scold her "So, let me ask you a question about this brave new world of yours." He pointed as he backed away and starts talking again "When you've killed all the bad guys, and when it's all perfect and just and fair when you have finally got it exactly the way you want it, what are you going to do with the people like you?" He points at her **

**"The troublemakers." he lowers his hand "How are you going to protect your glorious revolution from the next one?" He gestures to the boxes**

**"We'll win." She stated as if it was the answer to all of her problems**

**"Oh, will you?" He asks "Well, maybe, maybe you will win! But nobody wins for long." He leans in "The wheel just keeps turning." ******He said with this expression of pure restrained anger** "So, come on. Break the cycle." **

**"Why are you still talking?" Bonnie asked unmoved**

**"Because I want to get you to see, and I'm almost there!" The Doctor said as he makes gestures pointing back and forth from him and her**

**"Do you know what I see, Doctor? A box." She looks to Mirko then back to The Doctor "A box with everything I need. A fifty percent chance." She places her hand above the box**

**"For us, too." Mirko stated as she placed her hand above her box**

**With both women having their hands above the boxes The Doctor decides to become a game show host again.**

**"And we're off!" He backs away from the table with both arms outstreched "Fingers on buzzers! Are you feeling lucky? Are you ready to play the game? Who's going to be quickest? Who's going to be ****luckiest?"**

**"****This is not a game!" Mirko yells at The Doctor**

**"No, it's not a game, sweetheart, and I mean that most sincerely." The Doctor said as he backed away from the table then walking back towards the table **

**"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asks looking at both of them**

**"Yes, I'd quite like to know that, too." Mirko turned her attention to The Doctor "You set this up. Why?"**

**"Because it's not a game, Mirko." The Doctor states as he points to the boxes "This is a scale model of war."**

**He backs away from the table "Every war ever fought, right there in front of you." He points at the boxes while shaking in anger "Because it's always the same. ****When you fire that first shot, no matter how right you feel, you have no idea who's going to die! You don't know whose children are going to scream and burn! How many hearts will be broken! How many lives shattered! How much blood will spill until everybody does until what they were always going to have to do from the very beginning? Sit down and talk!" The Doctor yells as he trows his hands up in frustration **

**The Doctor sighs as he walks to Bonnie "Listen to me. Listen, I just, I just want you to think. Do you know what thinking is? It's just a fancy word for changing your mind."**

**"I will not change my mind." Bonnie said firmly as she looked down at the box then across the table**

**"Then you will die stupid. Alternatively, you could step away from that box, you can walk right out of that door and you could stand your revolution down." The Doctor states as he points at the door**

**Bonnie looked at him "No! I'm not stopping this, Doctor. I started it. I will not stop it. You think they'll let me go, after what I've done?"**

**"You're all the same, you screaming kids. You know that? Look at me, I'm unforgivable. Well, here's the unforeseeable. I forgive you. After all, you've done, I forgive you." The Doctor says shocking Bonnie**

**"You don't understand. You will never understand." Bonnie said **

**"I don't understand?" The Doctor laughs "Are you kidding? Me? Of course, I understand. I mean, do you call this a war? This funny little thing? This is not a war! I fought in a bigger war than you will ever know." The Doctor states as suddenly he begins to give them a history lesson about himself "I did worse things than you could ever imagine. And when I close my eyes"**

**He places his hands on his head as he looks at Bonnie "I hear more screams than anyone could ever be able to count! And do you know what you do with all that pain? Shall I tell you where you put it? You hold it tight till it burns your hand, and you say this. No one else will ever have to live like this. No one else will have to feel this pain. Not on my watch!"**

No one in the room dared to interrupt. Not even Bakugo's anger was tempted to cut the tension. No one knew what to say. They watched as Izuku had just admitted that he has not only killed but keeps the pain hidden. Not a single thought went through their head as they simply wanted to know the big question.

_What happens next?_

**Mirko closes the lid to the red box as The Doctor looks at her**

**"Thank you. Thank you." The Doctor said**

**"I'm sorry." Mirko apologised **

**"I know. I know. Thank you." He looks to Bonnie whose hand was still above the box "Well?"**

**There is a long pause as everyone leans in. They see the camera switches between them when suddenly The Doctor smiles as it switched back to Bonne she said in a moment of realization**

**"It's empty, isn't it?" The Doctor leans back "Both boxes. There's nothing in them. Just buttons."**

**There is a pause as The Doctor says "****Of course. And do you know how you know that? Because you've started to think like me."**

**Bonnie drops her hand from the box as The Doctor continues**

**"It's hell, isn't it? No one should have to think like that. And no one will. Not on our watch." The Doctor says as their eyes meet "Gotcha."**

**"How can you be so sure?" Bonnie asks**

**"Because you have a disadvantage, Zygella. I know that face." The Doctor states**

**"This is all very well, but we know the boxes are empty now. We can't forget that." Mirko says as she looks between them**

**"No, well, er, you've said that the last fifteen times." The Doctor says as he puts on sunglasses**

**Using the Camera above he wipes the memories in the room. Ochako leans Mirko against the rack as Bonnie closes the box.**

**"You didn't wipe my memory." Bonnie stated**

**'No. Just Mirko's. Oh, and your little friend's here, of course." He points to the Zygons that were holding Momo "When they wake up, they won't remember what you've done. It'll be our secret." He says with a smile**

**"****You're going to protect me?" Bonnie asks confused**

**"You're one of us now, whether you like it, or not." Ochako says with a smile**

**"I don't understand how you could just forgive me." Bonnie states dumbfounded**

**The Doctor walks towards Bonnie and says "Because I've been where you have. There was another box. I was going to press another button. I was going to wipe out all of my own kind, ****man, woman and child. I was so sure I was right."**

**"What happened?" Bonnie asked**

**"The same thing that happened to you." The Doctor looks to Momo "I let Momo get inside my head. Trust me. She doesn't leave."**

**The Screen turns dark**

* * *

The group releases their breaths that they didn't know they were holding in.

"Holy crap! I actually was so into it I didn't even want to interrupt it!" Kamanari said with a sigh of release

"I honestly thought she was gonna press the button" Shoji said

"I did too man! She was so dead set on it!" Sato said

"Midoriya is manly!" Kirishima yelled out proud that he stopped a possible war

"Maybe we should ask Young Midoriya if he can help out in hostage negotiations?" All Might said as he thought of the possibilities

"I think that would be a wonderful idea! A new training excercise!" Nezu said with a smile

Ochako was thinking about what happened. Maybe she should talk with Deku about it. As she went to leave Zex came zooming by grabbing her and placing her in front of a door.

"Meep Meep!" Zex said as he ran off much to her confusion

"WHO GAVE ZEX COFFEE!?" Yelled out a female voice

Ochako ignored it as she walked into the room...FROM HER DREAM!?

"Ah, you must be the young lady I was told about!" Said a vocie as she turned around and saw The Doctor "Let's have a talk about how you can get your man." He said with a knowing smile

* * *

**Holy shit! Sorry that took a while folks been real busy! I hope Y'all like...wait a second why is my door broken with bullet...OH SHIT! GOTTA GO SEE Y'ALL AROUND! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! THEY ARE NOT READY YET YOU VAMPIRAC FUCK!**

**BITCH I EAT PEOPLE!**


	7. The beginning of a beautiful walk

**WHERE ARE YOU! YOU VAMPIRAC SHIT STAIN! Damn it now he is running rampant...this is not good. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter Y'all we have the entire cast watching this time! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was talking about what had happened on the screen. Four doors suddenly appeared as Momo, Itsuka, and Ochako walked out three of the them.

"Hey guys!" They all greeted

"Wait if you guys came out of those doors then who is in the third door?" Iida asked when suddenly the door opens with Mineta crawling out of the door broken and battered

"Ow" Mineta said with a high pitch

Suddely a man with a red suit and a microphone cane walked out. The most unsettling thing about him was this ear to ear grin and red glowing eyes.

"Hel-NOPE!" Zex interrupted him as he pushed him through the door and slammed it shut "I already have enough problems with that Vampirac asshole I don't need you running around as well!"

"Zex? Are you okay?" Mina asked a bit worried considering she has never seen him this stressed out

"Fine! Just-WHERE THE FUCK ARE TORU AND OJIRO!?" Zex yelled out

"How should we know" Jiro said with a shrug

Zex snapped his fingers and a door appeared. As he whipped it open they all saw as Ojiro and Toru were in the middle of something "intimate."

"Oh my" Momo said covering her mouth as jaws hit the floor

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BANGING EACH OTHER FUCKING SENSELESS AND GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN AT IT FOR FIVE HOURS AND I AM OUT OF VODKA!" Zex yelled out in rage

They saw every one as Toru covered herself and Ojiro up while looking at a raging Zex. Ojiro glared at Zex for scaring Toru and decided to be a bit of a dick.

"Okay Boomer" Ojiro said as Toru looked at him in shock

The room went silent as Zex began to shake violently. Zex's eyes glowed blood red.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Zex leaped when he was suddenly was pushed into the wall by an unknown force

"Zex calm down. I know you just had someone break in but that doesn't mean you can become a parent about it." said a voice they all turned and saw someone falling from above and stomping on Mineta.

He stood at a average height wearing an odd set of clothing. Black robes with red trim, armored shoulder pads, and a metal belt decorated with cloth sashes. No one can see his face, as he's wearing a helmeted mask reminiscent of a skull. On his hip is a metal pipe. No one dared move as they felt this powerful pressure coming off of him. It was like he was bending the very molecules in the air to constrict them.

"You need to relieve some stress bad man." Said the man

Zex pulls his body out of the wall. "And what do you propose I do?"

The figure simply grabs the metal pipe as a blade of plasma ignites. He points it at him. Zex suddenly pulled out his own weapon. They saw as he flipped it around and to Blades ignite at opposite ends. No one dared moved when suddenly. They clashed, sparks flew around the room as they fought. They watched as the blades cut through the walls like a knife to butter. After an hour of fighting the two suddenly stopped.

"Better?" He asked

"Better!" Zex said as he turned of his weapon and flipped it around and back onto his belt

"Uh...what just happened?" Ojiro, who was standing shirtless next to Toru who is also was wearing his shirt and some shorts she found, asked

"Relieving stress, now everyone I would like you all to meet my friend Darth Imperious!" Zex said with a smile

"Hello/Greetings/Hi" The Audience said

"Hello, children. It's so good to see such potential warriors such as yourselves." said the mysterious man before his eyes landed on Mineta. "Well... most of you, anyway."

His mask distorted his voice slightly, but they could still understand him. He turned to look at Zex with, what they assumed was either confusion or anger. They can't tell because of his helmeted mask.

"Who the heck is the weakling over there. And why do I feel like I want to zap him to death with Force Lightning?"

"HEY!" shouted an indignant Mineta.

Right before the masked man thrust his arm forward and SHOT LIGHTNING RIGHT OUT OF HIS FINGERTIPS, SHOCKING MINETA AND SETTING HIM ON FIRE!

The others were absolutely astounded by this ability. Was it a Quirk of some kind? They've never seen a quirk where someone gained the ability to control electrical energy and push people around.

"Before you ask, children, that was not one of your 'quirks'. This is but one ability granted to me by a great source of power known as the Force. Which reminds me." the masked man once again looked at Zex. "Zex, remind me to get Anakin Skywalker and Darth Krayt to begin teaching Izuku the ways of the Force later, would you?"

"Rodger Rodger" Zex said like a droid

Mineta ran around the room screaming louder than Homer Simpson, and in the same style as Squidward as he tried to put out the fire.

"Uh... is he gonna be okay?" Itsuka asked with a sweatdrop

"Yeah he will be fine." Zex said as he suddenly began to float along with Darth Imperious above them "Now you all have seen things before but have yet to see a reality back to back! As such we will be doing it like this. After a certain point we will cut the reality and end it there, think of it like an episode, no matter what you think or say we are watching this back to back."

Darth Imperious continued "Also we are gonna remain here through out the viewing. For example Zex is very...stressed and as such can not be running around trying to catch our little house guest that broke in."

"HOLD UP WHAT!" Kirishima yelled out but was ignored

"As such we will remain here to keep an eye out and too also make sure you all remain in the viewing area. No exceptions" Darth Imperious stated

"What about Bathroom breaks?" Asui asked

"We thought about that so we decided to cut that out. So if you need to use the bathroom it will instantly be taken care of. You won't even know you needed to go." Zex stated

"So...why not just give us a bathroom in here?" Todoroki asked

"The person that broke in can be everywhere and nowhere. As long as you are in here you are safe. He is a pain in the ass to deal with, and before you ask he can fight me and Darth Imperious one on one. While Imperious can take him with little difficulty in the past but ever since he has become Schrödinger's cat type entity he has become harder to deal with for recent editors like myself. So you will remain in out line of sight, think of this like binge watching your favorite show or even studying for an exam." Zex explained

"So why not have Imperious go deal with him and you watch over us?" Aizawa asked

"What part of Schrödinger's cat did you not understand." Darth Imperious stated "This means that no matter WHAT damage I do he can come back perfectly fine. In other words we have no DEFINITE way of ensuring that he stays either DEAD or OUT. In order to nullify it and to be completely safe we decided to stay together to double the chances of his arrival to be limited only to the outside world."

"Can't you snap him out of existance?" Sato asked when Momo suddenly spoke up

"I think they mean that they are not sure he will disappear. Schrödinger's cat is the theory that if you put the cat into the box and shot it you don't know if the cat is alive or dead. They are saying the person is a living paradox." Momo explained

"Exactly." Zex nodded in approval

"Wait does that mean he can do whatever he pleases!?" Nezu asked

"Yes and no" Zex started "While he can move objects he can not break or even harm anything outside. The worst thing he can do is just paint them. Sadly you all are a different story. As long as you are able to move he can attack you. So with you being in here you are in the safest place."

"What about those who run around the school like Deadpool and Sanji Izuku?" Ochako asked

"One, they can handle themselves as they are given COMPLETE immunity. So the only ones who can hurt them are me and Zex. Also the only way for them to be harmed by any one else is if they allow it. They know the rules and as such abide by them. The rules vary from person to person but they will be safe. In other words they can take him on and ensure that you are undisturbed." Imperious said

"Wait wouldn't that mean he has to abide by your rules too?" Toru asked

"Because he BROKE IN he has no such liberties if anything he is stuck outside of the protection so he can be harmed to an insane degree. So it's not a problem for them to hurt him." Zex stated

"Okay but what about food? Are you completely cutting that out too?" Kamanari asked shocking Jiro, she usually sees him saying stupid things

"No just think of the food item and it will appear. BUT the item that appears will depend on your age. For Example say Bakugo, for some weird reason, decides he wants a beer. He will be given a root beer instead." Imperious said

"What about us? how will we handle anything without sleep?" Midnight asked

"Sleep will not be needed" Imperious said

"Now! Let's get ready to view HELLSING!" Zex said as everyone took their seats and the two entities sat on floating thrones

"Yes! I love the Hellsing Series! Guns, violence, guns, vampires, and more guns!" Darth Imperious said

"It is awesome! I like this version!" Zex stated as the audience listened in secretly

"This version?" Imperious asked

"Yes it is Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. The orginal Alucard would have knocked! This Alucard just broke in while playing heavy metal!" Zex grumbled

"Hmm, watching this reality, I'm not so sure. I'm more used to a more serious vibe with worlds like this one." Imperious stated

"Trust me this one is good! Very good!" Zex stated

_"Why do I have a feeling that this world is going to get very bloody" _Nezu thought

* * *

**NARRATOR: This is a story, of a _world_ of adventure; a sea, _full_ of _excitement_; and a man, full of dreams, and a passion that seeks to drive him to the top! **

"Wait, this is Hellsing? This doesn't seem so bad" Kirishima said

**LUFFY: My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the- **

**(_TV static, the channel changes_) **

"OH MY GOD!" Mina and Midnight yelled out as they saw dead bodies littered across the room

"I see the culprits to this massacre." Aizawa said as they all started paying close attention

**BELLA: Oh, yes! I love you, Edward. **

**EDWARD: And I love _you_, Bella. **

"Oh god they are worse then Toga!" Ochako yelled out

**There was knocking at the door.**

**EDWARD: Hold on. Who is it? **

**ALUCARD: (_offscreen_) Oh, you know...**

**Suddenly gunshots came through the door like it was being fired out of a chain gun. It suddenly showed ****a tall, long limbed, broad shouldered adult man of a young age. His outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat with a cape. He also occasionally wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs. He is seen firing a pistol in slow motion with a sinister grin.  
**

** A _real_ fucking vampire. **

**(_title sequence_) **

"Was" All Might started

"That" Todoroki continued

"DEKU!?" Bakugo yelled in rage

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Sorry to be a bit of a tease y'all! I decided that i would introduce you all to the first little bit of the chapter! Thanks to SaurusRock625 for joining me for this little series! I hope you all enjoy!**


	8. New Guest, walk continued, now a war?

**LET'S WELCOME OUR NEWEST GUEST TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON IS THAT IZUKU**_

** A _real_ fucking vampire. **

**(_title sequence_) **

"Was" All Might started

"That" Todoroki continued

"DEKU!?" Bakugo yelled in rage

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**RIGHT NOW**

Everyone was going insane over the fact that Deku just SHOT someone without a care in the world.

"Jesus! From the smile on it you would assume that he enjoyed it!" Kamanari yelled

"What happened to him!?" Mina yelled

Before Zex or Imperious could quiet anyone down, they were seemingly out of it, a voice could be heard.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO YOU RED SPANDEX WEARING PIECE OF SHIT!" Everyone stopped as Imperious looked at Zex with a raised brow

"What?" He asked

"Bro, really?" Imperious asked curious and with a smirk

"I thought she would enjoy it!" Then Zex leaned in "That and I wanted to get a funny reaction out of the adorable bunny!"

"If she heard you say that she would kill you." Imperious deadpanned

"Im an advocate of chaos remember. I don't die that easily!" Zex laughed

"Also "adorable bunny" huh?" Imperious stated as Zex glared

"NOT. A. WORD." Zex growled out as Imperious chuckled

"Is that?" Midnight asked as the doors were kicked open

"WHERE IS HE!?" said the newcomer who was

"MIRUKO?!" They all yelled

"Huh?" She looked at them all with her red eyes "What is happening here?"

"Miruko!" Midnight ran over and hugged her friend "How have you been?"

"Just fine up until some random guy popped into my office, dragged me to this meadow, groped by this man in red and black spandex, beat the tar out of him, watch a giant dragon and the dude who dragged me there cuss eachother out, then walk through a door to get here. Then I get groped by this dude in red and black spandex. AGAIN! WHERE IS HE!?" Miruko yelled out as Deadpool Izuku slowly closed the door

"Nope!" He didn't want to deal with what the real Deadpool did to Miruko. He was not stupid enough to do that.

"I don't know but I'm surprised Zex brought you here!" Midnight said

"Who?" Miruko asked

"The guys sitting on the thrones up above us." Aizawa said

Miruko looked up to see the guy that popped into her office and another man she did not recognize.

"Hey! You are the guys from the meadow!" Miruko yelled out shocked to see them both here

"Sup" Zex greeted as Imperious facepalmed

"You're the one who kidnapped everyone!?" Miruko yelled out

"One, I did not kidnap anyone. Two, I brought you here to participate in what we have planned out. 3, Please don't break anymore doors!" Zex said tiredly

"Why should I villain?" Miruko asked

"Because we can erase you with just a snap of out fingers." Imperious finally said as he groaned out in annoyance

"Ex-Excuse me?" Miruko asked with wide eyes

"Don't question it bun-bun!" "Midnight don't call me that!" "Just sit down and watch this with us! It's been awhile since we last hanged out!" Midnight said with a smile

"All right, all right, Ill join you. As long as creepy smile over there doesn't do anything to hurt us." Miruko said as she went to sit down not noticing the arrow that hit Zex in the back that said "creepy"

"You good man?" Imperious asked seeing his friend sulking a little bit

"I'm good" He said depressingly

The audience saw it as they all looked at Miruko who had yet to notice. She looked around the room "What?"

"I think you hurt him." Ochako said pointing at Zex

"If words hurt him then he is a weakling" Miruko stated

"It hurts worse when your favorite character says it" Zex said as another arrow pierced his back labeled weakling

"Oh dear." Imperious said with a sigh

"Wait I thought Izuku is your favorite?" Shoto asked

"Nope that is reserved for Miruko. Izuku is my favorite out of 1-A." Zex stated as he turned to the screen

**Izuku: Hey, Police Girl. Do you have the target?**

**A girl was shown to be crouching down while holding a scopless rifle. **

**Momo: Okay, Master, my _name_ is Momo. And yes, I have the target in sight.**

"MOMO!?" Yelled everyone who knew her

"Did you just call Izu "master" Momo?" Itsuka said with a smirk

"ITSUKA DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Momo yelled in a panic

"I thought you like to call him d-" Itsuka said as Zex suddenly dropped

"ALL MIGHT'S HOLY BIBLE! PRAISE THE ONE HE BE!" Iida yelled out

"AMEN!" Zex and Imperious yelled out

"Do I have a cult?" All Might asked with a sweat drop

"Nooooooooo" Zex said as his seat quickly ascended a tad higher

"NONONONONONONONONONO! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" All Might yelled out

"What is happening?" Miruko asked with a slight twitch

"Welcome to our little happy family!" Midnight joked

**Izuku: Well, better take the shot, you're letting her get away.**

**Momo: If you just give me a second to _concentrate_, I could-**

**Izuku: She's getting away. She's running!**

**Momo: I get it! I'm loading up the-**

**Izuku: Going to miss it. Going to miss it!**

**Momo: Just be quiet and let me-!**

**Izuku: Hey, Police Girl! Hey! Hey, Police Girl!**

"Oh god it's like going to the range with Snipe!" Present Mic yelled

"You've been to a gun range?" Nezu asked

"Snipe wanted to teach me how to use a pistol if my quirk isn't usable." Present Mic explained

"You too?" Midnight asked

"Do you think All Might has a gun?" Ochako asked

"I don't think so I mean, who would want to mess with All Might?" Mina said

**Momo shoots the twilight bi-I mean Bella in a massive spray of blood.  
**

**Momo: THERE! I TOOK THE FUCKING SHOT! SHE'S DEAD, THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!**

**Izuku: Oh, you are just a treat.**

"Oh Izuku knows I am I MEAN!" Momo blushed as everyone looked at her

"...Im too old for this." Zex said with a facepalm

"Wait how old are you?" Sato asked

"Let me ask you a quick math question. What is 2174 minus 2001?" Zex asked as they all groaned except Momo and Iida who instantly yelled out the answer

"173!" They yelled out

"In your time line I am that old." Zex stated as he heard them yell "what" for the umpteenth time. "I'm getting REAL tired of y'all doing that"

"So you were around for the virus and everything!?" Mina yelled out shocked

"Yup! I was one of the lucky few to be born in the age with Stan Lee still making stories!" Zex said as Imperious yelled out "Rest In Peace"

"So you are a boomer" Ojiro said as Zex whipped his head at him

"BOY!" Zex started until he was chopped in the neck by Imperious who began to explain

"Listen you all are set in a future that we can not comprehend. Editors live out side that realm as our "escapades" can remain even after we pass. Stan Lee was one of, if not the Greatest Editor of out time, and we all remember him. So yes while we are...older than you in our world that is to be expected. We only understand this to be so. We are very old but we still hold great power. I'm sure some of you understand this. With great power comes great responsibility. It's sad to see that MOST of your heroes only care about fame and fortune." Imperious stated

"Well then, if you are that old then WHY does Zex act like he is a child?" Ectoplasm asked

"Because I am a kid at heart!" Zex said with a smile "_Now watch the show." _

**Momo: One Week Earlier**

**Izuku: (_voiceover_) Now I know what you're thinking: "How did all this come about?" Well, it all started in a midnight stroll through the woods. The air was clear, the moon was fiull, I was _dying_ to sink my teeth into something. Get it? Because I'm a vampire... mwahahaha- it's funny.**

"Okay, I admit, that was pretty funny." Imperious stated

"Oh great! This Izuku makes puns as well!" Momo said exasperated

**Priest: So, you came. Too bad you're _far_ too late.**

**Izuku: What?**

"Why do I feel like we are about to see something demented" Nezu said while gripping his mug

**PRIEST: Everyone else is already dead. Except for this little tart. (_holds Police Girl_) But trust me, I still plan to kill her.**

"EXCUSE ME!?" The Audience yelled as the Pro Heroes glared at the priest memorizing his features

**Izuku: Mmm-hm.**

"Wait what?" Ochako asked

"Did he just?" Kouda asked stunned

**PRIEST: But first... I'm going to _rape_ her.**

"OH HELL NO!" Miruko yelled as she charged the screen only being held back by Zex

"GET BACK IN YOUR SEAR MIRUKO AND BE PATIENT!" Zex yelled as he was trying to restrain the pissed off hero

"NO! HE THREATENED TO DO SOMETHING DESPICABLE AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Miruko yelled out

**Izuku: Neat.**

"AND HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE!" Miruko yelled in rage trying to kick Zex in the face to charge at the screen

Her kicks repeatedly landed but Zex stood there unfazed.

"Shouldn't those hurt you?" Mineta asked

"Shouldn't you have lost your dick?" Zex said back

"...Should I be scared?" Mineta asked shaking

"Yes" Came all the responses as Bakugo yelled out "of fucking course you grape fruit!"

**PRIEST: But before I can do any of that... I'm going to kill _you_!**

**Izuku: Oh? See, that _would_ be intimidating if you were, (_mockingly_) well, intimidating.**

**Priest: Grr... are you mocking me?!**

**Izuku/Shoto: Oh no, no, no no no no. Pffft, yeah.**

"Damn it, Alucard! Don't you know the meaning of the word restraint!?" yelled out Imperious

"MOMO!" Yelled out the audience

"NO!" Miruko yelled out

**(_Shot through the heart_)**

"And your to blame!

You give love a bad name!

What? Oh calm down She will be fine." Zex said as everyone glared at him

"And how do you know that?" Miruko asked as she somehow shifted around to glare at him as Imperious started laughing

Zex instantly shut down as he teleported into his seat with his head in his hands hiding a massive blush.

"So-" "NOT A FUCKING WORD!" Zex yelled out

"What just happened?" Toru asked

"You don't need to know" Zex said as he wished the shit stain running rampant would leave already

"You didn't answer my question!" Miruko yelled out as she leapt up to his throne and glared at him

"NARRATOR WOULD YOU STOP BEING A DICK!" Zex yelled out

* * *

Nope! I want you to suffer today ya bastich

* * *

Zex groaned as he looked Miruko dead in the eye and said it out in syllables "I-Zu-Ku"

Eyes widened as Miruko instantly turned around, with Zex teleporting off his throne and sitting somewhere else while Imperious hit the floor laughing, to see what he meant.

**Izuku: Well, that should about wrap things up here.**

**(Momo_ dying with a hole in her chest)_**

**Izuku: Oh, yeah, forgot about you. (**Miruko/Midnight: HOW DID YOU FORGET!?**) Sorry about that whole "shooting you" thing, but I know if you look deep into your heart - which is currently all over that tree - you'll find a way to forgive me.**

**Momo: (_Still choking to death_)**

**Izuku: Oh, jeez, you look like a puppy. A high class, eviscerated puppy!**

**Momo: Ugggh, gg, gh...**

**Izuku: Christ, fine, I'll help you! But only because you've got nice tits.**

"THAT'S WHY HE SAVES HER!?" Yelled out all the girls as Zex and Imperious held in their laughs. Well except Bakugo who was laughing like crazy as Mineta was being beat the hell out of by Mina for making a perverted comment.

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Mineta yelled out in pain

**(_Scene change: Midnight on the phone_)**

**Midnight: So that's your field report?**

**Izuku: Yup.**

**Midnight: You went on a walk through the forest at midnight...**

**Izuku: Yup.**

**Midnight: You killed a homicidal vampire priest...**

**Izuku: Dead.**

**Midnight: And then you turned someone into a vampire... who happened to be a-**

**Izuku: (_speaking along Integra_) -big-titted police girl. Yes! It's like I didn't just get through explaining this! Now, if you don't mind... I've got things to do.**

"One, that is not how you talk to a superior! Two, DON'T CALL HER THAT! Three, what would you have to do? Fight a Priest who uses Bayonets and is Irish!?" Ituska stated as Miruko and the other Pro Heroes nodded in approval

**Midnight: What "things"? You don't do "things".**

**Izuku: Yes I do. I take enthusiastic walks through the woods.**

**Midnight/Audeince Midnight: And kill homicidal vampire priests.**

**Izuku: _Very_ enthusiastic walks.**

**CAPTION: One Week Later**

**Midnight: So that's your field report?**

**Izuku: Yup.**

"Ah shit here we go again" Kirishima stated

"Is this EVERY FIELD REPORT that he does!?" Jirou asked

**Midnight: So you broke into the house...**

**Izuku: Yup.**

**Midnight: And you shot him thirty-six times...**

**Izuku: Thirty-_seven_.**

"At least he is accurate" Kamanari stated as he saw Iida twitch

"WHY THAT NUMBER ITS NOT EVEN AN EVEN NUMBER!?" Iida raged

**Midnight: And took out his partner.**

**Izuku: To be fair, that was the police girl. With the big titties**

**Midnight/Shoji: You need to stop going on walks.**

**Izuku: And you need to hurry up and hook up some goddamn DSL in here.**

They shivered as they thought about not having internet.

**Midnight: Ugh... listen. You have an assignment in Ireland.**

**Izuku: Ooh, I've never hunted down a leprechaun before. Do you think if I shoot it with my gun, Lucky Charms will explode everywhere?**

Zex gasped until he was bonked on the head by Imperious and Miruko. "No"

"But Lucky Charms!" Zex said as he pulled out his katana

"No." They stated as Zex grumbled

"Huh? It usually takes us assaulting him to get him to listen" Momo stated

**Midnight: Sweet Christ...! Just get to Ireland, kill the vampire who's taken over the hospital, and bring the police girl with you.**

**Izuku: Oh, come on, I have to bring her _everywhere_.**

**Midnight: Ah ah ah, none of the sass!**

**Izuku: Yes, _Mooom~_**

"He is a man child" Momo said with a sigh and a little miffed that he didn't want her around

**(_Countryside_)**

**CAPTION: Italy**

**Bakugo: So what can I do for ya, Father O'mally'O'Connel'O'Carrol'O'Reilly'O'Brian'O'Sullivan... Ah-who is also Italian.**

Everyone stopped themselves as they slowly processed what they heard. Here are the reactions.

They all instantly busted out laughing at him appearing to be a catholic priest.

**FATHER: Tell-a me, Katsuki: What is your favorite thing to do?**

**Bakugo: Spreading the word and love of Jesus Christ at the many people of the world. Teaching peace and love for all.**

They all laughed harder as Bakugo was shaking in rage.

"This is amazing!" Sero wheezed

**FATHER: And-a killing-a vampires?**

Suddenly all laughing stopped as they all looked at the screen. "What?"

**Bakugo: Ah, just try ta fuckin' stop me.**

"FUCK YES!" Bakugo yelled out as he flipped them all off

**FATHER: And what about... Protestants?**

**Bakugo: Second verse, same as the first. Now put me on a plane so I can put'em in a hearse!**

**(_Scene: Ireland_)**

**A big wooden structure was shown as gunshots were heard from within.**

**Izuku: (_offscreen_) Hey, Police Girl! Police Girl! This is awesome! You should totally join in. Seriously, there's like, forty zombies in here. Just one shot to the head and they explode! (_gunshot_) Just like _House of the Dead_, only like, a hundred times more awesome!**

**Momo: (_entering_) Ugh, fine! I'll shoot some of the rotten bastards. Can't be _that_ much fun. **

**(_headshots a zombie her eyes go blood red_) Oh fuck the hell,_ yes._**

"Are we about to get a montage?" Ayoama asked

**A montage is shown of her killing ghouls with ger gun and switching over to her bare fist. She was covered in blood as she held a sadistic smile.**

"Momo" Asui asked scared

"Yeah?" She replied

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Bakugo yelled out

**Izuku: Sweet Black fucking Sabbath. If I wasn't holding off on that beast of a woman Midnight, I'd fuck the red out of those eyes****. **

**(_the police girl gets stabbed by a dozen bayonets_)**

"Would you stop thinking with your dick!" Miruko yelled out

**Well, kinda like that; only with less symbolism and more "my penis in your vagina".**

"What did I just say!?" Miruko yelled out as Midnight patted her on the shoulder

** (_sniffs the air_) Huh? Suddenly it reeks of hypocrisy in here. Oh, if it isn't the Catholic Church. And what's this? No little Timmy glued to your crotch. Progress!**

No one said a word as it slowly dawned on them on what he just said.

"D-Did he just make a Catholic Priest joke?" Shoto asked with wide eyes

"Yes he did" Present Mic answered

**Bakugo: Ah, look at what we have here... a _bloody heathen_!**

**Izuku: Excuse me, but I'm a fuckmothering vampire! I killed a _lot_ of people to get this title! I deserve to be called such.**

"I mean he's not wrong." Mina stated as everyone nodded in agreement

**Bakugo: Well then, mind if I ask you your name?**

**Izuku: Only if you give yours first, _papist_.**

**Bakugo: Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. _The name's_-!**

**(_Scene change_)**

**Aizawa: Katsuki Bakugo.**

And the teacher side instantly roared with laughter.

**Midnight: Oh, fuck all kinds of duck...!**

"Indeed." Nezu said remembering all the damage the two could cause

**(_Scene change_)**

**Bakugo: You have been chosen to reveal my existence to the world! You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later. (_Smacks blades together_) Except you won't... 'cuz I'll have killed ya! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha...!**

**Izuku: Oh my! Brilliant speech. And unoriginal. That's totally from _Boondock Saints_.**

**Bakugo: What? No it isn't. I came up with it a week ago!**

"And we see here the Catholic psychopath saying he never quoted a famous movie even though he clearly did." Miruko said with a slight giggle

"I thought you hated them?" Ochako statee

"I do but I do admit some of these interactions are hiliarous!" Miruko stated with a laugh

**Izuku: Whatever. We're here for the vampire.**

**Bakugo: The only one left here is your sorry pale arse.**

**Momo: (_Choking_)**

**Izuku: Yeah, yeah, gimme a minute. (_To Bakugo_) So what do you want anyway? The nearest elementary school is at least 10 kilometers away.**

"Okay could you please stop with the Catholic Priest jokes?" Itsuka asked as Zex was again laughing

**Bakugo: It is your corrupt acclaim! It is your _evil_ that will be sought by me with every breath!**

**Izuku: _Boondock... Saints_! Seriously, you must watch that movie religiously! (_Chuckles_) Get it?**

**Bakugo: Okay, you know what? Fuck it. Knife.**

**Izuku/Shoto: "Knife"? **

"What does he mean by that?" Shoto asked

**(_Gets stabbed_) Huuaah...!**

"OH!" He yelled out

**Momo: Master!**

**Izuku: Boom. (_Shoots Anderson_) Headshot. Well, now that that's over, how about we go back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal, "Count Choc-"**

**(Bakugo_ decapitates him_)**

**DECAPITATION! Jack Black yelled out**

**Momo: Master!**

**Bakugo: Well, now that that's over, how about we go back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal, "Frankenber-"**

"Is that an actual ceral?" Sero asked

**(_Finds Momo and Izuku's head have disappeared_)**

**Bakugo: _Son of a Protestant whore_! Well, you know what time it is.**

**CAPTION: (_Bakugo__ wields blades_) RAPE**

"WOAH!" They all yelled out

"OH FUCK NO!" Bakugo yelled out cussing out the scree

**(_Scene change - Bakugo is carrying Izuku's head_)**

**Momo: See? This kind of shit is why I stopped going to church.**

"You went to church?" Jirou asked

"Well yeah when I was younger" Momo said with a shrug

**Izuku: (_Attempting telepathy_) Momo... Mooooomo... You are reading your master's mind. Put my head between your boooobs.**

**Momo: Now I'm all alone... the only one I had left was you.**

**Izuku: (_Attempting telepathy and muffled_) Very good! Now the next thing I want you to do is put me between your legs!**

**(_Stabbed by flying blade_)**

**Izuku: (_thinking_) Goddammit!**

"THANK YOU!" Yelled out some of the girls as Momo covered herself yup a bit

**Bakugo: It's a shame for you lost your head**

**A careless vampire who wound up dead**

**You wore your sin like it was some kind of prize**

**Too many lies... Too many lies...**

"That's not creepy at all~" Kamanari said

**Momo: (_thinking_) What do I do? What do I do!? I... I could try seducing him. Wait no, I'm not an eight year-old boy! SHIT!**

"WHY!?" They all yelled out

**Bakugo: Say your prayers, wee lass!**

**(_Blades destroyed by gunfire_)**

**Midnight: That girl belongs to me.**

"Yes Midnight to the rescue!" They all yelled as she smirked

**Bakugo: Well, aren't you the naughty one!**

Which then turned into laughter once that was said.

"Nemuri, how could you" Aizawa said teasingly "That is one of our students"

"Sh-Shut Up!" Midnight yelled putting her head in her hands to hide her blushing face

"Huh? Deja Vu" Zex stated as Imperious facepalmed

**Midnight: Don't make me shoot you in the _fucking_ head!**

**Bakugo: What the hell do, you want you crazy Protestant bastard?**

**Midnight/All the girls: I'm/She's a _woman_.**

**Bakugo: Call yourself whatever you want, you crazy Protestant bastard.**

"I don't like this version of Bakugo" Toru stated as this one was far more rude

**Midnight: You do know this is a grave violation of our agreement.**

**Bakugo: And what part would that be?**

**Midnight: The part where you're here... killing my men!**

**(Bakugo_ kills her men_)**

**Bakugo: I have no idea what you're on about! I'm just here doin' my job! Killin' vampires, an' werewolves, an' leprechauns. I never actually found one, but do ya think if I cut one open with ma knife, it would spill out Lucky Charms?!**

"Oh kami! He is the same as Izuku!" Mina yelled out

**Midnight: Just shut up! Where the hell is Izuku?!**

**Bakugo: Oh, him? I _killed_ him!**

**Midnight: Killed him?**

**Bakugo: Cut off his bloody head!**

**Midnight: Oh! Well, that's step one. What about two through ten?**

Glass shatters "WHAT!?"

**Bakugo: (_Seeing Izuku regenerate_) Ah, Christ!**

**Izuku: You done goofed.**

**Bakugo: How the blood-soaked Protestant hell did you do that?**

**Izuku: Fuck you, that's how.**

"I'm using that now!" Miruko and Bakugo yelled out

**Bakugo: You know what? I've had enough of this. To hell with all you dirty heathens!**

**Izuku: Eat me! Don't forget to write!**

**Momo: Oh... oh my God... We survived!**

**Izuku: Sooo...**

**Midnight: What?**

**Izuku: Do I get to go after him?**

**Midnight: No.**

**Izuku: Aww, come on!**

"We don't need you two fighting eachother if it's gonna be like that for now on!" Midnight said as she rubbed her temples. Now she knew how Aizawa and Nexu feel whenever Izuku and Bakugo fight eachother

**Midnight: No, and that's final! We've got bigger things to worry about. Whoever's behind these vampire attacks, it has to be some kind of large organized group.**

**Izuku: Like the Nazis?**

**Midnight: That would be retarded.**

**CAPTION: Meanwhile...**

"Oh what's gonna happen now?" Ojiro asked

**(_Scene change_)**

**Shigaraki: Gentlemen... ve... are Nazis...**

**NAZIS: Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!**

**Shigaraki: Und we... will have war~**

**NAZIS: Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!**

**Shigaraki: Und ve... U-UND VE...! ATCHUUH!**

**NAZIS: Gesundheit! Gesundheit!**

"I was right that WAS retarded." Midnight said with a sigh

"Who created this world a bunch of coked up YouTubers?!" Mina yelled

"Uhhhhh" Zex said as he was shocked at the fact she unintentional broke the fourth wall

* * *

"I admit, that episode was okay. Although, personally, I prefer a more serious vibe to a series like this one. What about you, Zex? What did you think of the episode overall?" Imperious asked

"I love Hellsing and I hope you all enjoyed it!" Zex said with a smile

"We did" Nezu stated

"Well old friend think you can hold out for a bit?" Imperious said

"Gonna set up the reality you want to show before you leave?" Zex asked

"Yup! Oh, Mineta, you've got something on your face."

Without warning, Darth Imperius stabs Mineta in the groin using his Double-Bladed Lightsaber, its green blades shining with vengeful power and elegance.

"IT'S PAIN A THOUSAND TIMES OVER, YA BASTITCH!"

"THAT WASN'T EVEN MY FACE!" shrieked Mineta as he clutched his groin.

Only to receive a big boot right to the face in return.

"HA!" All the girls laughed out as Zex and Imperious began to fade away

"Oh nonononononononononononononono where do you think you are going?" Miruko asked

"To prepare the next reality!" Zex stated

"You have to take us home!" Miruko stated as Zex opened a window

"You ARE home. I just have time Frozen." Zex stated as he closed it and disappeared

"Hey wait a minute!" She growled "How long have you guys put up with him for?"

"Seven chapters!" Deadpool Izuku yelled out

"Don't worry about it. Zex is unique and...kinda spontanous youll get used to it!" Midnight stated as she and Miruko started to talk

"Hey you guys noticed Zex was blushing up a storm?" Sero asked

"Yeah it was so weird! I didn't even know he could blush!" Kirishima said

"Now we got someo ammo on him! Maybe this could be used to our advantage?" Mina said

"Not likely considering on how he likes to disappear and reappear I think he prefers to not date. I'm only making a guess" Momo said as Itsuka nodded

"Yeah and remeber what he said earlier? He doesn't use his powers like how Mineta described it so he may only have gotten flustered." Shoto pointed out

"Well dang it I thought we had ammo!" Mina yelled exasperated

_"Better luck next time kiddos!"_ Zex taunted with a laugh telepatically

"OH NOW IT'S ON!" They all yelled out

* * *

**I may or may not have started a war...fuck. Well anyway hope y'all enjoyed! Thanks to SaurusRock625 for joining me again and Next up we are about to see something amazing! And here is a hint! **

**Wakanda Forever!**


	9. Secret Revealed and Wakanda forever!

**LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVERY WHERE I LOOKED! EVERY WHERE I LOOKED I COULD NEVER FOUND A BLACK PANTHER FANFIC CROSSING OVER WITH MHA! BUT MY FRIEND HAS NOT ONLY PULLED IT OFF BUT HAS GOTTEN ME HYPED THE #$% UP! Let's see if our Izuku can prove as to why is the perfect hunter! Wakanda Forever! Also I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING IN THIS FIC BELONGS TO ME!  
**

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Zex and Imperious to reappear. Toru and Mina ran off screaming something about "Finding ammo on Zex" with the teachers simply stating they will keep an eye out for any ammo.

"Okay why did I see Mina and Toru running around when we SPECIFICALLY said not to leave?" Imperious asks as he is holding Mina and Toru by the collar of their shirts.

"Good news! Alucard is finally gone!" Zex said as he ran in carrying tequila

"...why the hell do you have tequila?" Imperious said as he dropped Mina and Toru who instantly booked it out of the room "HEY! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

"Ah let them go man! What's the worse they can do?" Zex asked with a laugh

"Look around for evidence of your love life kero." Asui said as Zex froze as Imperious busted out laughing

"FUCK!" Zex yelled

"THAT IS AMAZING" Imperious laughed

Zex suddenly began to write a note and tape it to the bottom of a pie and threw it like a frisbee. "Gotta let him know because he must be explaining it by now."

"Should we be worried?" Shoto asked as he saw the pie disappear before it made contact with a wall

"Nope!" Zex said with a smile as Imperious chuckled

**In the dead of night, a cloaked ship flew silently over the continent of Africa. Just from looking at it from the outside when it's not invisible, one could easily tell that it's a highly advanced ship even by modern day standards. And the inside is just as advanced. But it's the people inside the ship that are our main focus.**

**"T'Challa?" asked a teenage boy with green hair.**

**"Yes, Izuku?" replied a man who is clearly African.**

**"Can you tell me about where we're going, please? About Wakanda?" Izuku asked.**

**The man, T'Challa, grinned at this question. He had a feeling this question would soon come up. Ever since he and Okoye first found Izuku trying to do the right thing like heroes should. He still finds it amazing how young Izuku tried his hardest to save some hardhead with a filthy mouth named Bakugo, from being smothered to death by some sort of slime villain. Even though Izuku doesn't have one of those 'Quirks' that people where he's from seem to hold in such high regard. Especially since they put an emphasis on how people without Quirks can't become heroes.**

**As if!**

**T'Challa can name several people without actual superpowers who are better heroes than most of the Pro Hero League! Besides, he's been wanting to talk to his new apprentice about what will be his new home for awhile now.**

"Hold up, there are people out there who don't have superpowers and are BETTER than those who are pros?" Kirishima asked skeptical

"Ironman, Nick Fury, Black Widow, Hawkeye, etc, etc" Imperious said

"You only named four." Itsuka stated

"That's because there are to many names to say!" Zex laughed

**"Of course." T'Challa said. "This is a story that my Baba used to tell me when I was a boy. Millions of years ago a meteorite made of Vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe, struck the continent of Africa affecting the plant life around it. And when the time of men came, five tribes settled on it and called it Wakanda."**

**As his mentor told the story, Izuku's imagination put together a mental movie that starts with a glowing meteor striking a single part of Africa. But as the story went on, Izuku's imagination took a not so friendly turn as he saw warriors killing each other left and right. A seemingly never ending conflict the likes of which would make World War 2 look like a schoolyard brawl between eight year olds in comparison.**

**"The tribes lived in constant war with each other until a warrior shaman received a vision from the panther goddess, Baste, who led him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. A plant that granted him superhuman speed, strength, and instincts."**

**As Izuku listened on, he could see the warrior shaman being met by a black panther with glowing blue eyes, truly a beast not of the mortal world. It led the man to a patch of plants that looked much like hearts where the man ate one of the plants and was infused with the powers of a panther. After a brief moment, he saw that the tribes made peace with one another and the warrior shaman was dressed in what looks like a panther costume. But while a majority of the people remained with the warrior shaman, one tribe was moving to the mountains where the face of the stone looked much like a snow monkey.**

**"The warrior became king and the first Black Panther: the Protector of Wakanda. Four tribes agreed to live under the king's rule, but the Jabari Tribe isolated themselves in the mountains." T'Challa continued to explain. "The Wakandans used Vibranium to develop technology more advanced than any other nation! But as Wakanda thrived, the world around it descended further into chaos."**

**And Izuku doesn't need his imagination to know what T'Challa means by that. Things like slavery, war, murder, famine, plagues, disease, and even the rise of super villains have all gotten worse as time went on since the creation of Wakanda. As much as he wished that none of that happened. And unfortunately, history has ways of repeating itself. Especially when it comes to the evils of the world.**

**"To keep Vibranium safe, the Wakandans chose to hide in plain sight, keeping the truth of their power from the outside world." T'Challa said as he finished his story.**

"Holy shit" Aizawa said as all of that was revealed

"I didn't even know such a metal existed!" Present Mic yelled

"All in favor of making sure Mei never knows of this say aye" Nezu

"Aye!" Came from every one else

Imperious looks at Zex as he whistles "You gave her Vibranium didn't you."

Before Zex could respond Miruko walks to him and gives him that 'I can tell you are about to lie' look

"Yeeeeeees" Zex said as he booked it

"GOD DAMN IT!" Everyone yelled out as they chased him

**_Transition brought to you by Zex getting his shit kicked in again!_**

"Well now that's out of the way" Momo said as she sat down

"DEAR GOD IT'S EVERY WHERE!" Yelled out a voice

"What is happening?" Jirou asked confused on why they are suddenly hearing random shit

"Don't know, Don't care." Bakugo said as he sat down

"Why did you let them beat you up?" Imperious stated

"Because I have gotten like no sleep for the past week" Zex stated

"Okay then." Imperious stated

**"And you still hide, Your Highness?" Izuku asked.**

**"Yes." T'Challa explained.**

**"Why?" Izuku felt the need to ask.**

**T'Challa just closed his eyes and quietly sighed. He still remembers when he asked his father that same question. And he remembers the exact response that was given to him.**

**"I'm afraid, Izuku, that the world is not quite ready for the power of Vibranium." T'Challa said. "For if any government body were able to find a way to create weapons from Vibranium, they would not stop until they found and conquered Wakanda and stripmined it of every last ounce before waging a war that would shatter the entire world."**

**Izuku nodded in understanding as he knew that governing bodies have waged wars in the past in an attempt to conquer the whole world. Gangas Khan and Vlad the Impaler come to mind. Even Hitler during the Holocaust. As much as he hates to say it, he doubts that even the Pro Hero League would use Vibranium for the right reasons. Especially not Bakugo if he manages to become a licensed hero, what with his explosive temper.**

"Wait did Izuku just make a pun?" Asked Momo

"There is no way" All Might said

**Pun totally intended.**

"OH C'MON" They all yelled as Imperious and Zex high fived

"He has learned the ways of being punny my friend!" Zex laughed

"Yes he has! It was quite an explosive reaction from them too!" Imperious replied

"Oh no" Iida said while massaging his temples

"Has he always made puns?" Miruko asked

"No but Izuku is a lot kinder than that!" Midnight said

"Oh please that plain looking boy doesn't even look like he can handle two girls at once." Miruko said

"Actually he has." Itsuka said before clamping her mouth shut with her hands

Silence entered the room as they all stared at Itsuka. Momo blushing up a storm as it slowly clicked in.

_TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK RING_

"IZUKU HAS HAD A THREESOME!?" Class 1-A yelled out as Nezu dropped his mug in shock

Momo was trying, and failing, to give out an answer as Itsuka put her head in her hands.

Mineta was furious and was about to "kill" Izuku when suddenly

"Wow you guys didn't know you two could be so forward" said a voice as they all turned around with their jaws dropping.

If you thought Izuku was ripped before he was now straight up TONED. His body was at the point that it had little body fat on it. His six pact was now able to grind meat on them perfectly. His chest was harder than diamond as he walked into the room. You could feel power radiate off of him as he walked over and sat in between Momo and Itsuka. Miruko glared as she asked

"So you are a playboy huh?"

"Nope" Izuku answered honestly "If I was to say anything I was more or less shocked that they agreed to share me. Then, as Zex would say, "Pounced onto their prey." It was honestly the best, and most hormonal, time of my life."

No one said a word as Mineta charged to "kill" him...then got big booted (Can you guess who that is from?) Into the roof and flinged into space

"OH C'MON! I JUST FIXED THAT!" Zex yelled out as he cried tears of sadness

"Okay but what if they both get pregnant?" Midnight asked

"Then I take responsibility for both of them." Izuku stated confindentally

"Okay before any more questions are asked can you please watch the reality! Me and Imperious were hyped to show you this but y'all are ignoring it." Zex said as Imperious sulked in a corner

"Sorry but that kinda came out of left feild" Kamanari said with a nervous chuckle

"But I don want to know about this Wakanda! It sounds like an awesome place to visit!" Ochako said bringing the subject back around not noticing Zex smiling

**T'Challa led Izuku to a table like those that the military uses to plan battle strategies. But this one has small moving models made of Vibranium on the surface. T'Challa picked up one of the many moving trucks and swept his finger across the top revealing what they're here for. Captured Africans who these people plan to sell on the black market as slaves. But the warrior king is not about to let the slavers do as they please. T'Challa sent Izuku a look that told him to suit up, and the green haired boy nodded before going to a changing room to do so.**

"Wait what does he mean by suit up?" Koda asked

**While Izuku went to change, Okoye picked up her Vibranium spear so she could go with her king on the mission. But T'Challa stopped her.**

**"No need, Okoye, my new apprentice and I can handle this alone."**

**Okoye gave a sound like she's not entirely convinced. But for what reason remains unknown.**

**"We will get Nakia out as quickly as possible." T'Challa assured.**

**"Just don't freeze when you see her." Okoye said.**

**"What are you talking about?" T'Challa asked as he put on his helmet. "I never freeze."**

"*cough* BULLSHIT *cough*" Zex did as Imperious shook his head

"Says "The Executioner" who froze up when-" Imperious was tackled to the ground as a cartoon cloud appeared

"I don't even want to know" Miruko said

**Izuku walked to the area where he and his new mentor would be dropping into the action. And he's wearing something different than his usual clothing. It's the Black Panther suit that king T'Chaka wore before his son became the new Black Panther. Unlike T'Challa's suit which has silver accents and teeth for the necklace, the suit that Izuku wears has gold. And he's also wearing what looks like an African battle dress over it.**

"Woah! Izuku looks badass!" Kirishima exclaimed

Midnight licked her lips at Izuku's, in her eyes, handsome look as Miruko simply blushed.

_"Oh wow" _Miruko thought as she felt her legs rub together

**"Are you ready, Izuku?" T'Challa asked.**

**"I am." Izuku replied.**

**Putting on his helmet, he and the Black Panther crossed their arms in front of them as holes in the floor opened up. The two dropped and remained calm as they plummeted to the earth in the dead of night. But neither were scared. For they both know that now…**

**...The hunt begins.**

**Screen turns off**

"That was amazing!" Iida said while also worrying for his friend

"It is by the way remember that gun comment earlier?" Zex asked as they all nodded

"ZOOM BA BO! LOOK-A-ROO!" Zex did a weird dane and then pointed at the screen as Imperious facepalmed

**The screen turns on**

**Izuku and All Might is shown walking down a path as Izuku asks a question.**

**"All Might, now that you can't transform how will you protect yourself?" **

Tire Screech and glass breaks

"HOLD UP WHAT!?" Bakugo yells at the relevation

_"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" _All Might Panicked internally

"All Might is that true?" Miruko asks worried about the previous number one

All Might sighs "Yes it's true"

Everyone, except those who know about one for all, gasp in shock. All Might can't transform which means he is completely vulnerable. Class 1-A and Miruko made a vow to keep All Might safe at that exact moment because if the number one hero can't enjoy retirement than that is not fair.

**"Well the same way people without quirks have." All Might states with a smile, as Izuku looks confused, as he looked down the field to the training dummy standing there. **

"Oh does All Might have a secret technique that not even WE know about!" Kirishima asks

Izuku and All Might instantly sweat as they remembered what happened next considering the exact same thing happened to them.

**The sound of a gun cocking is heard.**

**"With a gun." All Might said as his eyes are shadowed**

**"Wait what!" Izuku says with wide eyes**

**Suddenly the screen goes black as they heard a gun being fired at a random target. **

**"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIE!" All Might is heard yelling**

Everyone was on the floor laughing at the fact All Might had pulled out a glock and started firing it at a random training dummy while sounding like a pissed off Bakugo.

"Welp see y'all later!" Zex said as he and Imperious teleported away

* * *

Imperious was walking with Zex back to his ship when he began to hear something.

"Hey Zex do you hear that?" He asked

Zex hears something he should not be hearing.

It was moaning.

"MADKO!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and check out MHA: Chronicles of Golden Jaguar and check out Saurus625 and Madko Ota Sanchez V2 they both are good friends of mine and I would love it if you showed them some love! Also we will be doing a QnA story soon so stayed tuned for that! It will include me, Madko, Compostcreator (make sure you check him out he is an amazing writer!), and Saurus! We will yes be bringing in people from the stories of Is that Izuku and We are Watching Who! If you guess have any questions when the first chapter is up send them in! Stay tuned!**


	10. Rewrite the Stars and Zex's locket?

**OH WHAT'S THIS!? ANOTHER CHAPTER IS COMING OUT!? WHY!? Because I am a sucker for this song and i HAVE to get it out for y'all! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

After it was revealed the issue was gone everyone went to bed for the evening. Miruko had remained behind in the theater to think. Why was she so attracted to that version of Izuku? Sure she has heard of the boy but she doesn't see how he got two girlfriends and is attracting her!

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zex asked as he walked in

"Shouldn't you be bothering someone else Mr. Creepy?" Miruko asked as Zex looked downtrodden

"Every fucking time and no I am here to see why you haven't went to bed? Usually a Pro such as yourself would be tired right about now?" Zex said with a raised brow

Miruko looked for any sign of him lying but spotted none. She sighed "It's that kid! I don't see how he attracted me to him!"

"Maybe because you like strong people" Zex said

"Huh?" Miruko asked

"Miruko, you have this belief of being strong and based your entire life around becoming strong! It's not a surprise that you want to fall in love with someone stronger than you! It's understandable that you really love his drive! In that world he becomes the apprentice to the King of Wakanda and is far stronger than any student you have seen! You are still human Miruko, it's only natural to for someone of your interests to fall in love with someone who can level a moutain." Zex stated as she looked at him like he was an idiot "Just stating my observations"

"Yes I do like being strong, and I would love to marry someone stronger than me, but that doesn't mean I want him!" Miruko yelled

"Is she gonna get the Dicku?" Deadpool Izuku yelled out as Zex pulled out a revolver and fired (1)

"What I am saying Miruko is that your interest drew you to like Izuku like that. Not because of the person." Zex stated

"Yes but here is the problem with that you dumbass!" Miruko stomped over to him as he looked down at her "I am an adult and he is still a child!"

"Technically he can give you his consent." Zex stated

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Miruko yelled out shocked

"Because I am one hundred and seventy three years old Miruko. I have been around far longer than you think. I was born in the era where Japan's birth rate was so low they were desperate to get it back up. Me, Imperious, Madko, and Compostcreator have been around for a long time. While I am, to my knowledge, the youngest of the group I try desperately to help other worlds. Have I broken the rules and destroyed a world, yes I have, but in the end that doesn't matter! Izuku is of age in your country and if you want him go get him! I don't really see the problem." Zex stated as he turned to walk away

"What about you?" Zex stopped at that

"What about me?" He asked

"Haven't you wanted someone but could never have them? I am far to focused on my hero work so I won't have a lot of time for him. What makes you think that I could just fall in love with him and all will be okay." Miruko stated as Zex stood frozen

"Because I have seen you do it before. You were smiling a smile that I only ever have seen you use when you were with someone you loved." Zex stated as he continued to walk, not bothering to look back as she stood there shocked at his statement.

"What does he mean by that?" Miruko asked as the screen turned on

**You know I want you**

"Huh?" Miruko stated as she looked behind her and saw Izuku standing in his hero costume in the city. He was the same age as he is today but the biggest thing she noticed was herself. She was missing an arm.

"What is going on?" She asked

**It's not a secret I try to hide**  
**I know you want me**

**Izuku started to walk towards her with confindence in his step. **

**So don't keep saying our hands are tied**  
**You claim it's not in the cards**  
**Fate is pulling you miles away**  
**And out of reach from me**  
**But you're here in my heart**  
**So who can stop me if I decide**  
**That you're my destiny?**

**Miruko walked away and started looking around the city as if she was trying to keep her eyes off him.**

**What if we rewrite the stars?**  
**Say you were made to be mine**  
**Nothing could keep us apart**  
**You'd be the one I was meant to find**  
**It's up to you, and it's up to me**  
**No one can say what we get to be**  
**So why don't we rewrite the stars?**  
**Maybe the world could be ours  
****Tonight**

**Miruko jumped away with Izuku following her until they ended up in the woods of the park. As he looked around Miruko started to sing. Izuku looked around as if he was trying to find out where she was singing from.**

**You think it's easy**  
**You think I don't want to run to you**  
**But there are mountains**  
**And there are doors that we can't walk through**  
**I know you're wondering why**  
**Because we're able to be**  
**Just you and me**  
**Within these walls**  
**But when we go outside**  
**You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all  
****No one can rewrite the stars**

**Miruko is seen walking along a branch as she jumps towards Izuku.**

**How can you say you'll be mine?**  
**Everything keeps us apart**

**They tumble along the ground as they stop Miruko is straddling him and puts her prosthetic hand on his face.**

**And I'm not the one you were meant to find**  
**It's not up to you**  
**It's not up to me**  
**When everyone tells us what we can be**  
**How can we rewrite the stars?**  
**Say that the world can be ours**  
**Tonight**

**Suddenly Izuku jumps into the air holding her bridle style as she clings onto him.**

** All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you**

****Izuku and Miruko fall down as she looks into his eyes.****

** So just give me all of you  
****It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?  
****Say that it's possible**

**Miruko suddenly jumps out of his arms and runs into the city where a festival is seen underway. She jumps from building to building as Izuku follows on the ground. **

** How do we rewrite the stars?**  
** Say you were made to be mine?**  
** Nothing can keep us apart**  
** 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find **  
** It's up to you**  
** And it's up to me**  
** No one can say what we get to be**

**Miruko grabs onto a random line as Izuku jumps towards her and grabs it. They look eachother in the eyes as they give eachother geniune smile full of love as they put their foreheads together.**

** And why don't we rewrite the stars?**  
** Changing the world to be ours**

**Miruko and Izuku descend down the line as she holds onto him. She looks up at him with a sad smile.**

** You know I want you**  
** It's not a secret I try to hide**  
** But I can't have you**  
** We're bound to break and my hands are tied**

******As she walks away Izuku walks towards her with a determined stare. He pulls her into a hug as she whips her head around.******

********"What are you-" Miruko asks as Izuku brings her into a passionate kiss. Miruko eyes widened as he kissed her but she soon got into it wrapping her arms around him as her eyes closed. After what felt like hours they came apart with both panting. ********

**********"Wha-" Izuku interrupted her**********

************"I don't care what they say. You are beautiful Miruko and it will take all the circles of hell to get rid of me." Izuku said with love burning in his eyes************

****************Miruko didn't need to be told twice as she pulled him into a loving kiss that was even more heated as the moon shined bright down on them.****************

* * *

Miruko looked at the screen in complete shock. Izuku Midoriya just told her that all the circles of hell don't matter as long as she is with him. She felt her face heat up as she remembered the look in his eyes. The look of a man in love. Maybe Zex was right, maybe he was the one for her.

Zex was standing behind the door looking at Miruko's thoughtful face as he smiled "I may not be the best at what I do, but I do know some things"

Zex walked down the corridors with a smile on his face as he looked out into the night. With everyone asleep, and Felitea and Madko finally soundproofed, he looked up into the sky. He pulled out a locket that was in the shape of a heart but did not open it.

"Sometimes the best thing to do is to defy destiny and become your own person. Whether it be a leader, warrior, or scholar. You are the master of your fate. Never let that be forgotten. Yet there are those who stay to the shadows to never reveal themselves to the light. Out of fear of destroying a life, being hurt, or uncertainty. Stay smiling everyone, it's what keeps us all going. It's what makes us all human. I already decided my fate long ago, what is your choices lead you?"

Miruko is shown walking to her room, she passes Izuku's she smiles at it "Miruko"

* * *

**Sorry guys I had to get this out as I simply had to do it!**

**(1) If you made this joke let us know in the reviews! Can't give you credit if I don't know ya!**


	11. Toru knows what the locket is

**OH YES...LET'S SHOWCASE TORU'S STEALTH SKILLS AND WELL SHE WILL LEARN SOMETHING ABOUT HIS PAST. QUESTION IS, WILL SHE BE ABLE TO REVEAL IT? I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Toru was sneaking around the frozen school with a bag trying to find something. Zex had disappeared for over a month and this was the perfect opportunity to find some ammo on him. She heard him mumbling something about "Boring Creepypasta's" before he left. All she knew now is that it's time to go to his throne and gather information.

"Okay if I remember correctly from looking around his room should be around here somewhere." Toru said as she found the room that was guarded by a sleeping three headed dog.

"Okay I got the food and this should keep him busy" Toru said as her hand went to the bag at her side

She walked over to the three headed dog who was sound asleep. She watched as he didn't move an inch from his positon beside the door. She opened the door as quietly as she could and slipped into the room.

"Okay lets...for a guy with such an eccentric personality his room is pretty barren." Toru said as she looked around the room

The room only had a simple bed and a closet. It was very odd to see as she expected a lot of stuff in his room. She looked to her right and saw a nightstand and saw something sitting on the nightstand. It looked like a golden locket with a strange symbol in the middle of it all.

"Well hello~" Toru said with a smile as she picked it up "Huh that's weird. There is no key for it or even a lock. How does he open it?"

She looked around the room, and making sure not to dirty his room, she couldn't find a hidden key or even a hammer she could use to open it. She found random stuff like posters that were in frames that he probably forgot to hang up. She also found a weird cube with a weird lock in the middle of it but something told her to leave it alone.

"I don't get it. How does he get it open? Does he force it open?" She asked to no one.

"Maybe I can get Momo to make a key? Or I could get Kirishima to try to lock pick it. Maybe Ashido could melt it with her acid?" Toru pondered out loud and started to pace back and forth in the room "Maybe Bakugo could use his quirk or Jiro could see if there are hidden mechanisms? Or maybe Miss Miruko-"

The locket suddenly popped open and she gained a bright smile "So it had a password~"

Toru giggled "That's pretty smart there Zex but let's see what you have been hiding!"

Toru opened the locket and her eyes widened. She rubbed her eyes to see if it was all fake but it wasn't. She closed the locket quietly and walked out of the room, doing her best not to wake up the three headed dog, left the bag with the food for the dog and walked back to her room. Once she got back Ashido was waiting for her.

"What did you find out girl!" Ashido asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Toru responded confusing Mina "I'm heading to bed good night."

"Good night" Mina said confused as Toru walked up to her room that she shared with Ojiro "What did she see?"

* * *

The locket was sitting in the room back on the nightstand. It's golden form showing the symbol in the middle of the locket. A heart with a knife going through it with a wolf in the background howling at the moon in what could be seen as despair.

* * *

**YES I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ZEX BUT HE IS MY PERSONALITY INCARNATE. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT BE READY BECAUSE SOMETHING IS COMING AND HERE IS A PREVIEW.**

**"This is a boxing match not patty cake! Step it up lunchbox!" **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	12. Le Update

**HELLO! EVERYBODY! I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT THAT YOU CAN NOT ONLY ASK QUESTIONS BUT OTHER AUTHORS TOO! IT'S CALLED "QnA Mansion!" IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS GO ON THERE AND ASK AWAY!**

**SEE Y'ALL LATER!**


End file.
